Is It Black Or Is It Noir
by Theadosia57
Summary: Jasper and Peter having gotten bored with their lives, start up a detective agency in Seattle. It's for humans and immortals alike. They have both lost their partners, in different ways. Neither of them turned out to be their mates! DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
1. Mean Streets

**A/N: I know I said I'd do 'My Damned Town, My damned Rules' next, but this and 'Follow Where The Music Takes You', wouldn't leave me alone. So you guys choose and I'll continue the most liked one. Don't worry I'm working on MDT,MDR, but I don't want to spoil it by rushing xx Alexis**

* * *

 _ **'The sky overhead was black, black as Satan's heart. Rain ricochetin' off the sidewalk like bullets, as I watched the people below my window! Silently scurryin' about resemblin' roaches, trying not to get stepped on! That's when I saw it, bright red in the darkness, like fire. Seemingly floatin' down the sidewalk, headin' in my direction. The dame below it all in black, lettin' her umbrella do the talking!'**_

"You're doin' it, that voice you're doin' it again!" Jasper's own voice broke the silence, as he whined exasperatedly at his brother,

"No, I'm not! What voice?" Peter retorted quickly, knowing he'd been caught once again; sliding into a 'Film Noir' daydream, it for some reason freaked Jasper out.

"I can feel your emotions change when you do that, they become laconic and almost drained! It's weird, stop doin' it when I around, please Peter, it gives me the fuckin' shivers?" Jasper asked deliberately nicely, so he'd not upset his brother too much.

"Okay, okay! So what's first on that list in your head?" Peter queried letting the matter drop, knowing Jasper would have a mile long list of jobs, he always did.

"We need to decide on a colour for the walls, from this lot and paint this place; it's totally shit just now!" Jasper nodded to the paint in front of him then continued,

"The electrics and plumbin' are good, so that's a bonus. Then it's pickin' the furniture and decor. Do you want to sort out our licences or will I? We can frame copies for the walls. Then next week we start interviewin' for a secretary or in your parlance a 'Girl Friday'! I've put a flyer on the window out front already" he said smirking at his brother, who just gave him the finger and said,

"I'll go sort out the documents, do it Ivory, that won't offend anyone, dark furniture for our office, lighter out here. How's that sound? Leave the decor to the secretary, we need a woman's touch to make it more user-friendly," Jasper smiled, people thought Peter was just going to be the muscle in this venture, but he was anything but stupid, he just hid it well. Sometimes too well!

That boy knew what he liked and could lecture on many subjects if he put his mind to it, he just didn't let on, is all. The dumb hick act worked in their favour often, as folks talked around him, thinking him too thick to understand. Edward Cullen used to do that all the time.

"Grey or Black?" Peter asked as he passed his brother on the way out,

Grey or Black what? Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fedora man can't wear our Stetson's or we'll look like hicks!" Peter replied laughing,

"Ah, grey for me then, but no goddamned suspenders Peter okay?" Jasper drawled, knowing his brother too well.

"I'm gettin' a holster though, you want one?" Peter's voice said from the street now,

"Yeah, why the hell not! We need to at least look the part" Jasper called after him, not actually raising his voice above a speaking tone. He was trying to rein his brother in a little; otherwise, they'd end up looking like something out of 'The Big Sleep'.

 **IIBOIIN**

Not that he, Jasper hadn't loved that era, the suits, vests and his second favourite style of hat. He was a cowboy first and foremost, but there was just something about a tilted Fedora and a vest that called to him. He remembered Alice trying to continually keep his hair under control back then. She resorted to biting it off, fighting to keep it short. But being a vampire, how you died is how your body wanted to stay, so it always grew back.

Wow, Alice, he hadn't thought of her at all in over two years. She just ended it, their relationship. Sixty plus years thrown aside, with a brush off three years ago. No discussion, no talking just,

 _ **'You aren't in any of my future visions Jazzy, so it's best we finish this charade now!'**_

"That bloody charade you started pixie!" he growled to himself. Hating how it still got to him slightly.

In the beginning, she had insisted they were meant to be together, meant for each other. But he knew even then she wasn't the one but was happy to at least have the love of someone. It was new and novel, heartwarming even. Her fear of his scars could not be disguised though and eventually, even he could not ignore it either.

If she'd been the one it wouldn't have mattered at all. So they slowly drifted into a friendship, which now was gone too. She treated him like a pair of her cast off Jimmy Choo's, not like a friend or ex-lover and that hurt the most. Alice's interpretations of her visions were as subjective as they were themselves. Not always right or truthful, but how she saw them. How she wanted to see them, nothing more and that was her downfall.

Six months after she left Alice found herself another so-called mate, Peter told him. Jasper didn't know if he really was or not, but this guy wasn't interested in the Cullen's lifestyle or the Cullens. He didn't care about her visions unless they made him rich. He also didn't like her excessive spending. In fact, he demanded complete subjugation from her and has bitten her several times for not doing as he said.

As for the Cullen's well they were no longer together. At the same time Alice threw Jasper away, Edward became obsessed with a human from school and almost exposed them all, damn fool. She was then hunted by the very man who became Alice's mate. Carlisle and Emmett managed to save her, but Edward was killed when Alice refused to back him up, against her mate.

So they had a newborn on their hands and Jasper refused the call to help them. He was sick and tired of their drama. He hadn't forgotten them asking him to leave once Alice was gone. Plus the pain and anguish of Edward's loss would be too much for him. Carlisle and Esme couldn't see past Edward and everyone else paled in comparison.

Peter told Jasper, Emmett and Rose took her away when they realised she was being blamed and castigated at every turn for Edward's death. So much for them being compassionate parents! Last they knew Rose and Em were in Canada or Alaska and their newborn had been doing well, but that was about two years ago so who knows.

Jasper felt kinda guilty about losing touch with Em and Rose but not enough to find them. Carlisle and Esme seemed to have dropped off the map; everyone assumed they were at Isle Esme licking their wounds and feeling hard done by.

Victoria, James' previous companion hates Alice and causes as much trouble for her as she can get away with. So Alice is now living in a hell of her own making. She let Edward die, so she could have her life of pain and degradation. It's a shame her visions didn't tell her this or maybe they did and she thought she could change it.

"Maybe I wasn't so bad after all, Alice" Jasper mused as he started to paint the office walls.

 **IIBOIIN**

Peter was just getting back from the **Washington Department of Licensing, Business & Professional Licensing** **.** Although they were going to be working out of Seattle, he'd had to run down to Olympia to sort everything out. While he'd waited Peter got their Fedora's and gun holsters. Now he and his brother were licensed to open their offices, 'Whitlock & Whitlock Investigations'.

Next, he was heading off to get them guns, just for show of course. He wanted a Colt Buntline single-action revolver with a 12-inch-long barrel. Jasper had said,

"Just get me a damn gun, Peter!" But he knew he'd love a working replica Colt No. 5 Texas Paterson Revolver, just like the last time he'd carried one.

Peter too had been reminiscing about the past; it was triggered by knowing Jasper was already doing that. His story was a little different than the Major's, his wife was dead. Although he had a feeling Alice would do something drastic very soon. She was reaching the end of her rope and would take herself, James and Victoria out permanently. He almost felt sorry for her, almost.

When Peter had fled with Charlotte from Maria's camp with Jasper's help, he truly thought she was his forever. But as the years passed they grew so far apart, wanting to go and do different things. It was too easy to spend time away from each other and then that fateful day when he knew her light left this world, he expected to want to die too. But he didn't, he actually felt free for the first time since he was human.

Although he did track down and kill Charlotte's murderer. As a last mark of respect for his onetime love and next to Jasper, closest friend. It took him nearly five years, but he was determined to do this last thing for her. He kept getting conflicting information, guessing the guy had a gift. But with a dogged determination, he eventually caught up with the no good piece of trash and gave him a good ole' Southern Wars send off.

Jasper too had been devastated by the loss of someone he saw as a sister and was beyond glad when Peter had told him what he'd done. So then he was all alone and Peter hated it. Naturally, the first thing he did was call in on his brother only to find Jasper had lost his wife, home and family in one fell swoop.

The Cullens weren't so keen on having him, without her. Except for Rose and Em, but they were outvoted. Probably instigated by Edward no doubt. So Peter just packed up all Jasper's things for him and took him away. He almost decided on going back to Texas, but he just knew their futures were going to be in Seattle.

So they had settled into a place on the outskirts of Monroe, Jasper could get to Okanogan-Wenatchee National Forest with ease. He didn't want to go anywhere near the Olympic Forest and Peter couldn't blame him. They just gave themselves time to heal and be brothers. Both had their finances to sort out, but money was one thing they weren't short of.

Jasper then reverted back to his own name of Whitlock. Jenks had sorted out new documentation for them and everything was great for a while. Then about six months ago Peter started to get antsy and said they needed a purpose. So some ideas were bandied about until they settled on the plan of becoming Private Investigators. Who better, they could use their gifts to solve any cases and would be quicker, smarter and if need be deadlier than the criminals the needed to catch.

 **IIBOIIN**

She was just walking past on her way home, when the advert in the large plate glass window, caught her eye. One of those half opaque ones that made you wonder what was behind it, were they hiding something.

 _'Dang it's perfect'_ the girl thought, just the kind of job she was looking for. It's still in the industry she was working toward at University. Criminal Psychologist was her aim and the much needed hours logged, as well as the need for extra cash weighed heavy on her mind. She was a twenty-year-old doing her PhD at UW on a full scholarship. But in the workplace youthful looks were always held against you, so when others got work easily she tended to struggle.

Praying that it wouldn't be so this time, she made to enter the office. Being so far advanced in her chosen career was a blessing and a curse. As she started down the corridor the door opened quietly behind her and a guy damn near flew past her.

 _'Wow, fit or what?'_ she mused as he spoke,

"Hey kid," Peter said passing her quickly on his way back into the office, she cringed slightly but carried on coming up behind him.

"Hello Joe, What do you know?" she replied automatically and he laughed at the terminology, much better than today's equivalent one of 'Whazzup'.

Peter caught her scent as he passed her and just for a second his mind stalled. Nothing, just for a moment nothing was going on in there and for a guy who often heard voices that was pretty damn strange. He had stopped now so held open the inner door for her and realised she was actually older than she'd first appeared.

"Sorry doll, didn't mean to insult you" he said with his usual southern drawl, so this time it was her that stalled, flushed pink and stammered.

"It's... its fine, you're not the first and you won't be the last, I'm sure" she replied slightly breathless, not from the walk but because of the guy in front of her. He smiled down at her as their eyes met in the light from the office.

 _'Oh, his eyes are a strange colour, there's a red hue to them, very unusual'_ Bella thought,

 _'I wouldn't mind bein' her last, damn she's more than fine'_ Peter's inner monologue said and he shook his head, where had that come from? But he agreed with himself she was damn fine looking.

"So suga', what can Whitlock & Whitlock do for you?" he asked still finding himself more than a little drawn to the woman-child before him. He even recognised authentic 40's clothes when he saw them and she was wearing a pantsuit right out of that era.

"Peter? Who are you talkin' to?" Jasper asked as he came out of their office paintbrush in hand, having heard every word. But it was the powerful emotions that drew him into the outer office.

"Oops, sorry miss, but my brother has been known to talk to himself on occasion," he said smiling at her and she was stunned, two dreamboats in one place, dang they had first dibs in their gene pool.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Peter's partner and younger brother," he said laughing.

"I umm, I came about the job," she said gathering her senses back together and although Jasper was one hell of a good looking guy, again with a strange eye colour. Her eyes strayed back to Peter and stayed there.

"Well darlin', I'm not meanin' any disrespect here. But how old are you?" Jasper quizzed her,

"I'm twenty, will be twenty-one this September, doing a PhD in Criminal Psychology at UW and I need hours logged!" she replied and Peter visibly relaxed, whereas Jasper was intrigued.

Jasper's eyes jumped to Peter, his emotions were intense. Taking in the way they were both looking at each other, damn it all to hell? Peter and a human, unbelievable!

"What's your name Suga'?" Peter asked in a slightly awed voice, she was smart and beautiful.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" she answered looking him straight in the eye. Jasper smirked,

 _'The colour doesn't seem to bother her at all'_ he realised and laughed internally because he might as well not be there.

"Well Bella, you're hired!" Peter said still staring at the vision in front of him, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Have you ever worked in an office before Bella?" Jasper asked getting exasperated with his brother, who was acting like a lovesick fool.

"Every Spring, Summer and Fall break for the last two years; I've been dispatcher, receptionist, telephonist and gofer for Forks police dept. Is that enough experience?" Bella answered and didn't miss Jasper's flinch at the town's name.

"Forks huh? Small world, I did my senior year there. So I'm guessin' Chief Swan is your daddy?" Jasper asked paying close attention to her emotions.

"Yes he is, I didn't attend Forks myself, everyone thought it would be better to go elsewhere. Nothing like a ten-year-old in your class to make you feel bad" she said smiling, but Jasper felt the underlying pain from her statement,

"What? What about you, didn't anyone care that you had to go to a strange school, with strange people?" Peter demanded; mad that they would do that to a child.

"The town council suggested to my father it might be best all around!" Bella answered with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh, as in it was important to his livelihood? Wow, nice bunch of S.O.B's! Didn't want you showin' up their little darlin's I guess!" Jasper said with scorn.

"So, I can look older if that's what's worrying you. I came in on the off chance straight from Uni. Umm, Peter can I borrow your hat a second?" she asked and he just nodded and handed over his brand new Fedora.

Bella turned her back, rummaged in her satchel that was on her back and then twisted up her hair, leaving a few tendrils hanging down. Stuck Peter's hat on her head, she applied lipstick and a quick flick of mascara and liner, before turning around to the two brothers who were both amazed.

The bright red lipstick was enhanced by and at the same time enhancing her pale complexion and she now looked every bit the Girl Friday of Peter's dreams. While Bella waited for a response. Jasper smirked and nodded to Peter who was motionless and lost in a world of his own.

"I think you broke him, Miss Bella. Welcome aboard, you're now the Girl Friday for Whitlock & Whitlock Investigations."

Three hours later, Bella left armed with a list of things needing to be bought and plans for the office's decor. She was in possession of a brand new cell phone and tablet for the business, plus a credit card also for buying the things on the list. She would be working part-time in the evenings and all day Saturdays and could use the office to study as well, during any downtime she had.

The guys would handle calls during the day, but leave documentation and billing to her. Bella saw right away that it would be Peter she would have to chase up for information, as Jasper wrote copious notes for everything. But her first purchase would be a coffee machine; they had had to go out for it three times while she was there.

IIBOIIN

After Bella left, Jasper could get nothing sensible out of Peter, so he went off to hunt and cough up the remains of the coffee. They absorbed most of the water without problems, but the coffee grounds accumulated if left unchecked and it was better to just get rid of it as soon as possible. Thank god coffee still tasted quite good, as long as it was black. It was a way of blending in and heating up their hands at the same time.

 _ **'She sashayed towards me on**_ _ **four-inch**_ _ **killer heels. Her lips were blood red and beggin' to be kissed. This dame spelt trouble for me, trouble with a capital T. I tugged the brim of my hat down and my collar up as I met her under the dim streetlamp. I wanted to crush those damned lips to my own, so badly it...!'**_

Peter's cell vibratin' in his pocket broke him out of his reverie,

"Hey Peter, I picked up a couple of things, are you still at the office? If so I drop them off before I head home" Bella said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah doll, I'm here. Jasper's gone for the night. I'll lock up and walk you home after you dump the stuff if that's okay with you?" he answered smiling largely; glad to be able to see her again today.

If Peter could have seen her through the phone, he would have laughed at her little happy dance. They were both struggling with this new attraction, Peter was sure he knew what was happening, Bella not so much. Not five minutes later she arrived, hurrying up the short corridor and into the office.

"I'll need keys by the way, if you two are on a job and such! Now I got a coffee maker, most importantly and all the fixings. I also picked up a brochure about personalised stuff, doormats, name plaques, mugs the works" she said in a rush and Peter laughed, Wow she's a firecracker, his girl.

 _'Our girl, our mate',_ He heard his internal voices fighting over Bella and laughed again, Jasper was right he could start a fight in an empty room. Bella raised an eyebrow and he said,

"Just thinkin' you're perfect for the job and us Suga', you'll have us whipped into shape in no time."

Peter was pleased Bella didn't live too far away, but she did say the rent was high and she was looking for another place. She refused to live on campus as everyone treated her as either a fool, which was stupid, as she was doing the same work but at a much younger age!

Or the ones her own age tried to get her to do their work, treating her as their own personal slave so they could party. She decided it was better to stay off campus for all but class times. This meant she missed out so much on the social aspect of college and no one seemed to care.

Peter was both sad and angry for her and then he remembered,

"Bella, there is a studio flat above the offices; it's a right mess at present. You could live there, I know you won't accept it rent-free suga', but we could agree on a reasonable rent. What do you think? That way you'd be close to work and Uni! Once it's painted up and cleaned we could get your stuff moved in. Please think about it and I'll start tidyin' it up, then you could have a look around." he said pleased with himself.

She'd be close and that would make him happy and more relaxed.

"Oh, that sounds great; okay I'll look at it and let you know. Thank you, Peter, you're goin' above and beyond for me." Bella said a little choked up; people were usually not so kind to her.

Peter and Jasper hadn't dug into her affairs, like why she lived in Seattle, off-campus and not with her dad. Bella was emancipated and had been for four years, for one good reason. Charlie couldn't grasp that she was more mature than most thirty-year-olds and no she did not want to live in Forks, go to the rez with him and hang out with Billy Black's teenage son.

Jacob Black was eighteen going on twelve in her mind and that stupid crush he had, was beyond annoying. She loved her father, but Forks and all it brought with it, not so much. It's not as if she'd spent much time there really to call it home.

Granted she was only twenty, but she was mentally much older. She had left high school at thirteen, college at sixteen, both times doing four years work in three. Then did her bachelor's degree in two and a half and now had only eighteen months left of her PhD doing it in four rather than eight years. So by her twenty-second birthday, she would be a fully qualified Criminal Psychologist.

Doubling up on classes at Uni was much easier and the work although interesting and informative was very easy for her. Having no social life made it possible for her to do more hours than others, as did the lack of a job. So living above her work would actually benefit her and not slow down the schedule she had set for herself.

Renee, her mother had washed her hands of her years ago. Unable to cope with the demands of an intelligent child. Renee was only interested in herself and refused to share the spotlight with her daughter. Knowing little or nothing of Bella and her hatred of being the centre of attention. She had sent her to Charlie at age eight and he had fobbed her off to all the schools desperate to have her, for the prestige she would bring them.

After he left her at her door, Peter scouted around the area. Deemed it safe or his mate and set off to find a meal. He unlike Jasper still fed from humans, but of a seedier nature. Feeding only once a month his eyes were dark most of the time and when they were bright red he always wore shades to cover them up. He wondered if Bella had noticed they were more a burgundy than brown.


	2. Dark (Nights) Knights

**A/N: So at long last we resume Black or Noir it's been a while since the first chapter, have fun xx Alexis**

* * *

Bella was officially starting work for the Whitlock's on Saturday but dropped in several times with purchases and receipts. It became apparent she was not wasteful, quite often she bought things for function rather than style. Her office space was now fully operational, she loved the furniture. It was solid and heavy, but light in colour. She had the only PC; the guys had laptops, so they could work from anywhere.

Everything was linked to office PC and she was surprised at how much they trusted her, a relative stranger. Not that she'd dream of ripping them off. It was Friday after Uni when she popped in, to drop off more stuff that she remembered something Charlie had told her,

"Jasper? Did you know the girl that went missing from Forks? She'd have been in your year when you were there" Bella asked as she made coffee for the two of them, Peter was off somewhere Jasper had said.

"Eh, I heard darlin' but I'm not sure who it was?" he hedged, he really didn't know and he felt bad that at the time he didn't care.

"Ashley ..., Ashley Dowling! Her father owns the Auto Repair place, really overpriced, Charlie says" Bella told him handing over his coffee.

"Oh! Yeah, I had a couple of classes with her. She was sporty and outgoin' if I remember rightly. But I didn't really know her or anyone else, the family kinda kept to themselves. It was frowned upon to make friend's outwith our group, one of the reasons I left to find my brother!" he said trying to make a back story for her.

"That's sad. Why do people do that, become so insular like that?" she mused, not really to him so he let it slide.

"Big day tomorrow then. We don't have any clients yet, but you'll have a lot to do orderin' stationery and such like. I've put ads in the paper and we'll do a mailshot too, okay?" Jasper said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, I'd better get going, need to get my beauty sleep. Can have my bosses saying I look tired," she quipped and after tidying away their mugs she left, wishing she'd seen Peter, but he'd be there tomorrow.

 **IIB** **OIIN**

Peter was upstairs in the flat making it liveable for Bella, it was more than just a mess it was totally uninhabitable. He had repaired the walls, fixed the plumbing and was at present sorting out the electrics. He heard Bella arrive and was going to join them when his spidey senses stopped him. So listening in he stayed where he was and finished his task.

He felt the wave of, was that pain? Jasper had projected it too quickly for him to be sure. Did he know more about that girl than he'd said before? Strange, it's not like his brother, to lie to him about anything. Or had he been unaware of the connection to her until now, hearing her name triggering a response? Alice had kept him on such a tight leash, tight enough to strangle a human.

Whilst he had been working Peter had found some original fixtures and had refitted them knowing Bella would love them. The whole place had that forties feel she loved so much and it suited her well. Finally, he painted the walls and using his vampire speed, buffed up the wooden floor and fit sliding panels to allow her to block off the bed and kitchen areas if she wanted. He checked everything twice, to be sure she couldn't resist tomorrow. He wanted his mate here, nearby where she'd be safe.

Sitting down in the middle of the room, Peter heard Bella preparing to leave,

 _ **'I watched the dame walk out of my door, eyes glued to the sway of her hips. The loud sound of her stilettos faded into the distance, as my heart clenched at the loss. Tippin' my hat back, I**_ _ **stared**_ _ **out the window into the dark. The night was as black as my soul!'**_

"Pete, Stop it! Awe shit, can we talk?" Japer said barely raising his voice.

"Yeah bro, what's up?" Peter asked entering the office below,

"I don't know! I feel weird, off somehow. It don't make sense" Jasper answered slowly, shaking his head.

"You projected pain at the mention of that girl's name. Did you know her more than you said?" Peter quizzed,

"No, I liked her. Her emotions were great, upbeat, you know? Actually, they were calmin' and warm to me. Odd I haven't thought about her in years, well that's not true, she pops into my mind occasionally. Always makes me feel better!" Jasper said distractedly and Peter smiled.

"You need to reconnect with Emmett dude; I think you need to see her again. Now she's a vampire!" Peter says strolling over to the new coffee machine.

Peter loved the office now, everything smelled of Bella. Her scent was on just about everything in the two offices and it made him so happy. If he'd been a dog he'd have been rolling over everything, to get it on himself. As it was he couldn't help sniffing random things and stroking anything she'd touched. He knew this was what Jasper needed too, he needed his mate and Peter had a feeling that was Ashley.

In the back of his mind, it occurred to Peter that Alice had known and made sure they never got together. As vampires, they could be drawn to someone for a million reasons, but the first touch always sealed the deal for mates. Just as Peter had shaken Bella's hand the day they interviewed her and had know she was his forever.

Had the Cullens knowingly kept them apart? Was it just Alice? He doubted it, Edward would have known too. But what about the Dr and his wife? He doubted that Rose and Em knew they were often kept out of the loop in that weird family set up. Well, time would tell when Jasper got in touch with them. He turned to his brother saying,

"We need advice on security stuff and a secure program for our more interestin' customers when we get some! Call Emmett ask him to come to visit and to bring the girls".

 **IIBOIIN**

Bella arrived early for her first day, hoping to see the flat before she started. This would be perfect for her and so near to Peter, although she was pretending otherwise. She smiled when she saw her desk, a rattan trug basket with a beautiful bouquet of _Lilac_ _, Narcissus, Ornithogalum, Tulip and Viburnum_ _lay there_ _._ _All in white's and cream's, much nicer than the usual red roses_ _._ Next to it was a bunch of keys, all varying shapes and sizes.

"Good-mornin' Bella," the guys said in unison,

"Good morning to you both, thanks for the flowers they are beautiful" Bella answered giving them a huge smile.

"You ready to see the flat?" Peter quizzed,

"Yes please, I'm so excited" she gushed and they both laughed.

Peter grabbed up the bunch of keys and head out of her office through the door to the break room and toilet area. Bella knew there was another door there as she'd seen it often. Peter retrieved a key from the pile on the ring and opened the door to a stairwell.

"Down is to the rear exit and another door to the basement garage, I'll show you later. Up to the flat, there's another floor above yours, that's not been touched and the roof access. So no noisy neighbour's at present, we can't agree on what to make it, guest accommodation or place to crash in town for us" Peter said as he guided Bella up the stairs.

It was everything she'd ever wanted and to see all of the little restored touches made her so happy. This was the first place she'd ever seen that screamed home to her. Although it was all open plan, there were sliding panels that could use to block off the bed area and the kitchen if wanted. It was absolutely perfect and for some reason felt like Peter, did he do all this, just for her?

"Peter, did you? You did this just for me didn't you?" she said in a rush and he ducked his head as if embarrassed.

"Yes" was his quiet reply,

Bella was stunned for a moment, then rushed to him and hugged him tightly before lifting up on her toes and gently kissing Peter's cheek. He returned the hug and breathed her scent in deeply.

"I want you to be happy; I want you to be comfortable. But most of all I want you to be safe. I think you're amazin', and one day I hope you'll want to be my girl" Peter said in a rush, his emotions all over the place,

"I think I'd like that Peter, and yes I'll take the flat. Being near you seems to be important to me somehow?" Bella told him honestly,

She didn't hold with half-truths and prevarication. Life seemed to damn short for that.

"Do you drive Bella? Cause if you do you'll love the cars downstairs, come meet my baby" Peter said grabbing her hand as they trotted down the spiral stairwell.

"Wow! Hot damn Peter, that's a 1941 Plymouth Convertible! It's in the original burgundy with the sand coloured soft top and white-walled tyres. Man alive it's to die for!" Bella enthused over Peter's car and he was so pleased.

" It's too noticeable to use on the job, so I was hopin' once the cases start comin' in if you'd keep her tickin' over for me. You could use her to go see your dad that would give her a workout now and then. What do you say?" Peter asked, knowing she would never accept it as a gift,

"Are you real? Is this all gonna be a wonderful dream? Am I going to wake up soon and find this was all my imagination?" Bella whispered with a little fear in her voice.

He was going too fast, swapping her with love and kindness. Something that had been in short supply during her life so far. Peter turned her around to face him and said laughingly,

"I'm real, this is real and to prove it I'm goin' to let you get to work. Once you wade through the mountain of paperwork, Jasper has for you; you'll know this is no dream!"

 **IIBOIIN**

The next couple of weeks flew by. Bella got herself moved into the flat with Peter and Jasper's help. Her 1940's Waterfall bedroom set looked fantastic, for once she was able to space things out and it looked so much better. Work was good as well she'd done a mailshot for businesses all over the Seattle, Tacoma and Olympia area. Now the just had to wait, to see if that or the newspaper ad's bore fruit.

During this time Bella started to catalogue some differences with her bosses and other males she knew. She'd seen them guzzle coffee like it was going out of fashion, but never any food. Their eyes changed colour constantly, Jasper's from gold to ochre and black, Peter's from burgundy to black and occasionally red. They only felt warm after drinking said coffee, well their hands did.

Unlike her, other people seemed nervous around them. What did this all mean? During a quiet moment, when she should have been studying. Bella Googled these facts and was stunned for a moment. The results were Quileute Legends, the very tribe that she had known on and off her whole life. Did they know how easy it was to work out what they all were?

After classes the following day she headed for the library and found just the confirmation she was looking for. Well damn, she thought, having now definitely worked out what the boys were. It didn't scare her or even upset her, even though Peter's eyes were mainly some shade of red. Jasper's confused her for a while and then she thought she might have solved that too, animals, not humans! But now that she thought hard about it, his eyes changed much quicker than Peter's.

Did that mean it was less fulfilling? These would be questions she asked them one day. So if Vampires were real, did that mean so were the tribe's shapeshifters? Not werewolves like the books said that she assumed was something different, but equally as real now too! The world around her had taken on a different hue, who'd have guessed the supernatural was really alive and living in Washington State.

She remembered the sudden growth spurt her dad had said some of the boys on the Rez had a couple of years back. Was that relevant, did that have to do with the Cullens, when they lived there? Most worrying was did Ashley's disappearance also have something to do with the Cullens? She knew Jasper had left before then and Peter had never lived there. But the others had, hmmm!

So if two vampires open a business, will some of the clients also be like them? Was that the need for so much security? Bella was beginning to feel like she'd fallen down the rabbit hole! But beyond all that, she was no less drawn to Peter and no less sure he was her future! What was it the book said, vampire's had mates, was that what was happening here?

Were she and Peter, destined to be? It was now apparent questions would need to be raised, sooner rather than later.

 **IIBOIIN**

Jasper decided Peter was right and reached out to Emmett and Rose. He made the proposal that Emmett might like to have a look at their security. Offering them all to stay at the house, intending to keep them away from Bella if possible. God only knows what Rose would have to say about Peter and Bella being mates. She could occasionally be very narrow-minded, especially for a vampire who had found her mate as a human.

Then had Carlisle change him so they could be together. If she really didn't think humans should have this life forced on them, then she should have let him die, but of course, she didn't. Rose was blind to her double standards and Peter would not put up with her crap at all, he was no Cullen.

"You'll be bringin' Ashley, yes? I think I remember her from Forks High" he said as nonchalantly as he could,

"Yup, she's still with us. Rose tried a few of Esme's moves on her and was told point blank to 'Suck It'! She's no shrinking violet this one. The only reason the rents got to her was, her being a newborn back then. She doesn't care for the Cullen way of life at all and it's a bone of contention between her and Rosie" Emmett said wearily.

"What's she feedin' on?" Jasper asked curiously,

"Depends if and when Rose pisses her off. She'll rebel and kill a criminal just to annoy her, the rest of the time animal. But she won't touch deer; say's it tastes like piss!" Emmett told him laughing.

"A woman after my own heart, damn but it does, it's foul!" Jasper answered laughing too.

So it was decided they would be there by next weekend, giving him and Peter a week to sort out the house. Arranged rooms for them, putting Rose an Em as far away as possible from the rest of them. They weren't shy about their sexual activities or quiet. It was often just to full on for Jasper's empathy. Plus he'd want Ashley as near to him as possible if he and Peter were right. The idea of finally finding his mate was scary, wonderfully scary.

They would need to ensure they keep Bella from meeting her that would set the cat amongst the pigeons for sure. Because as far as Jasper was concerned, it wouldn't be long until Bella knew, she was too smart and too observant not to see something was amiss with them all. It was more when than how!

 **IIBOIIN**

It was the end of another day and Bella had gone up to her flat to make herself dinner, the guys were just shooting the breeze before shutting up shop for the night. Jasper was just saying he hoped the ads and mail shot would yield some work soon. Peter's mind had wandered, not really listening to Jasper as he stared into space.

 _ **'It was a night like any other. The wind and rain lashin' the streets clean for the new day. I watched as the stranger crossed the road outside the window. This dude wasn't lookin' for trouble but he'd found it in the shape of me. He was hopin' for an easy target and I'd painted one on her, the size of a house!'**_

"Peter!" Jasper hissed,

"I can't leave her here alone. She's a sittin' duck bro; I just put her in the line of fire. What happens when a vampire passes by here and smells us? They'll check out the place and find what? Bella that's what! How could I have been so stupid?" Peter said back awed by his own idiocy.

Realising in one of his film noir moments that Bella would be defenceless here until the security was up and running and even then it would be no match for a vampire. He needed to be here too and permanently. Tonight the stairwell, tomorrow he starts on the second flat, his new home. His first priority was to his mate, then the business. But this way it would kill two birds with one stone.

"Okay, Peter. You're right! Bella's safety comes first. Do you need to hunt; I'll stay till you return?" Jasper answered, he too realising this was a large oversight on their part.

"No man, I'm good for another couple of weeks! Sorry to leave you with the stuff at the house, but I'll be movin' in above her as soon as I fix it up" Peter said whilst tilting his head, he was listening to everything around them at one time.

Bella had no idea what was happening below her, but that night for the first time she felt calm and relaxed all evening. Usually, after the guys leave she feels a little out of sorts, lonely, unprotected. Not tonight though and she smiles to herself, wondering just where Peter was? The office, the garage or outside her door, but she knew he was nearby.

They really needed to talk soon, for some reason the guys wanted to keep up the pretence they were human. Bella wondered once again, was it dangerous for her to know about? Yes, it most likely was, the tribe were secretive but most people knew something about their legends. But nobody was aware vampires walked among them on a daily basis.

Peter spent most of the night laying down a boundary, his scent was so thick around Bella's flat no vampire could mistake it for anything other than ownership. He felt a little guilty about that, but if it saved her life then he didn't care. They really needed to talk, but how do you tell your girlfriend you're a vampire?

Everything was about to come to a head unbeknownst to the Whitlock's and Bella. The supernatural world was about to converge on them from all sides. Peter insisted Bella take the car and go see her dad that weekend, he wanted to do some serious work on his flat and it would be noisy. The McCarty's were also about to arrive and a vampire client with no personal boundaries was going to show up at the office too.

 **IIBOIIN**

Bella's first indication that all was not well was at Charlie's house. She was in the kitchen rustling up something for them both to eat. When Jacob and Sam arrived to collect the fish from Billy, Harry and Charlie's last outing. Since Peter had done everything but pee on her, Bella unknowingly reeked of vampires and the wolves smelt it and got a little too pushy and overzealous for her liking.

Jacob had been ordered to go with Charlie to the shed out back, and Sam Uley the packs Alpha demanded immediate answers from Bella. So much for keeping this, all a secret Bella thought, but she ignored him and said nothing while he ranted on and on. That was until he grabbed her arm and then found himself on the floor, his head ringing from where she'd hit him with a cast iron skillet!

"Don't ever touch me again! I don't answer to you; I'm not a member of your tribe or your pack Sam Uley!" Bella spat at him livid and less than impressed with the bruise forming on her arm,

"How do you know about the pack?" he demanded, not realising he'd just told her in a less than subtle roundabout way.

"Don't forget who I am Sam Uley, you just told me yourself that the stories were true when you demanded to know how I knew some Cold Ones! You can't even keep your own secrets, how the hell haven't they wiped you off the face of the earth for telling theirs?" Bella demanded and he hung his head in embarrassment,

The elders had warned him to think before he spoke. They had only ever had to deal with the Cullens and they were tame vampires, compared to the odd red eye they'd chased away lately. The youth and arrogance of the pack did them no favours, he forgot who he was talking to, and Bella had a mind like no other and saw things others did not.

"I tell you this and only this, the world does not end at the La Push borders! Seattle has Cold Ones just like every other place in the world, but they are not your concern. But they will be if they find out you can't keep your mouths shut! Do your tribe a favour and go home, protect them and mind your own business" Bella told him firmly.

Not long after that, the two wolves scuttled off with their metaphoric tails between their legs having learned nothing from Bella. Leaving her and Charlie to themselves for the rest of her visit. Although before she climbed back into Peter's car on Sunday evening, Jake appeared and handed Bella a spray canister.

"What's this?" she asked sniffing it gingerly, but smelling nothing untoward from the tube,

"Its sacred water infused with the fur of werewolves and will protect you from the Cold Ones," he said more than a little cockily,

"You mean shapeshifters I presume? Your pack are not werewolves, you all just take the shape of the wolf!" Bella corrected him,

Once again he thought she would be impressed or overawed by him being a werewolf, he never saw Bella as she really was. Just the fantasy he had invented in his mind, for the girl he had a crush on. But it was time he outgrew his childish dream, he was too old and had other responsibilities now. Jake needed to put away such things, but he refused to accept she would never be his.

"So how will it work? It's not strong enough to kill them I assume, so temporary paralysis or blindness? What?" Bella asked in her no nonsense voice,

"Old Quill says when sprayed in the face it will be inhaled and cause temporary paralysis. Giving you time to get away. He is not interfering, just helping a friend's daughter protect herself!" he said in a more subdued voice.

"Thank him for me, will you Jacob? So its pepper spray 2.0! Well bye, I'm off now" she said getting into the car and driving away.

Bella hated being cruel to him. But Jake didn't take hints or subtlety, you had to be plain and forthright or he twisted everything to suit himself, she knew this of old. A kind word and friendly wave had him telling people they were a couple in the past and she wasn't going through that again.

The most important lesson Bella learned on this trip was she needed to shower more! Shower before she left Seattle and when she arrived in Forks, to get the vampire scent off. Then before she left Forks and when she got to Seattle to get the wolf scent off, oh joy! Maybe a hazmat suit would be a better idea; she thought to herself and burst out laughing. Wow, her life just got even more strange!


	3. Lost, Stolen or Kidnapped

**A/N: Thanks all, Don't Change For Me passed 70,000 hits and Can I Really Freeze Time hit the 50,000 mark xx Alexis**

* * *

"No I'm sorry; Whitlock & Whitlock don't do that! Have you tried the animal shelters? You could post some flyers. Well, good luck, I hope you find Sparkles soon" Bella said sweetly,

Even though that was the twentieth call about a lost cat since the ad was posted in the 'Seattle Times', it didn't upset Bella, like it did the guys. It was quiet in the office this morning, no sign of Jasper at all. Peter, Bella knew was working on the other flat, the smell of paint and varnish gave it away. So although Bella wasn't working she had answered the phone before leaving for her classes.

She stood in the back stairwell doorway and shouted,

"Peter, I'm heading out now, the coffee is on. Jasper's not here yet, you'll have to man the phone! Will I leave the front door locked?"

"Eh! Okay, thank you and goodbye" Peter said appearing quickly beside her,

Bella smiled, they were beginning to forget she wasn't supposed to know what they were. What's that old saying, 'Familiarity breeds contempt', they were really letting things slide and treating her, like one of them, like family. This pleased Bella, but she was sure whoever insisted they keep the secret would not be so happy with them.

Peter walked Bella down the stairs to the back door; punched in the new code Emmett had set up for them and unlocked the door. Bella had memorised them both, back and front as soon as Peter had told her. She smiled and as Peter bent down to her height with puckered lips she planted a quick kiss on them. If she lingered she'd never leave, she was finding everything about him was addictive to her.

"The hello one when you get back better be bigger. I'll be waitin' for you and it with bated breath" Peter whispered in her ear and she shivered,

"Cheater, you'll make me late. See you this afternoon and be good!" Bella said as she left walking briskly towards UW and her first class.

 _ **'Watchin' her as she walked away from me, was like watchin' the early morning light bein' sucked out of the sky. But that dame would never walk out of my life. There was a permanent dent in my hardened shell, that only she fit!'**_

 **IIBOIIN**

Peter automatically took a deep breath enjoying his thoughts, he was scenting the air so to speak and he suddenly froze for a fraction of a second. Moving quickly around the side of the building he saw a strange vampire watching Bella as she walked briskly down the street. As the male made a move to follow her Peter cleared his throat. Saying in a deep dangerously rough voice,

"I wouldn't if I were you. Especially if you like your extremities, just where they are at present!"

The vampire's head shot up and caught sight of Peter leaning on the side of the building across the street from where he had been hiding, badly. Only a fool wouldn't recognise Peter's easy stance as anything other than a ploy. But this vampire seemed rather dim to Peter,

" **Pardonnez-** **moi** , I meant no insult. Your pet, **elle** **sent délicieux**!" he said swaggering over to Peter. Whose hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat,

"She works for us, she's not a pet and she's out of bounds unless you want to die?"Peter told him in a low growling tone that brooked no argument.

" **Mon Dieu**! We appear to be getting off on the wrong foot, **mes** **excuses**! My name is Laurent; I came to see about, **retenir** **vos** **services**. I wish to hire you!" Laurent blustered, thrown off by the overly aggressive Peter,

"Well, you should have come into the office then!" Peter snarked,

"I tried the door is locked! I thought to wait for someone to come" Laurent simpered and Peter did his best not to growl at him again.

 _ **'Damn Jasper where was he?**_ ' Peter thought angrily.

He was meant to open up while Peter finished off in the flat. He imagined Jasper staring cow-eyed at Ashley, forgetting everything and everybody else. He quickly opened the front entrance and ushered Laurent in. This looked to be their first paying customer and his brother was nowhere to be found.

"I'm Peter Whitlock, so what is it we can do for you, Laurent?" Peter asked trying to be nice, but he just didn't like this guy at all,

"My coven, we have lost something. **Non** , it was stolen from us!" he replied trying to look relaxed in front of Peter.

This felt all wrong and Peter's gift was acting up. They hadn't lost or had anything stolen, it wasn't theirs; to begin with, he was sure of that.

"So is this thing valuable? Large, small? What is it exactly you wish us to find?" he now asked watching Laurent very closely,

" **Enfer,** **c'est** **dur**!" Laurent muttered to himself, unaware Peter spoke French very well.

"It is a person!" he said quickly,

"Someone stole a person from you? You lost a meal?" Peter scoffed.

" **Non** , a newborn! She was to be part of our coven and another rival coven stole her" Laurent replied and Peter stared at him as if he had grown another head!

"You lost a newborn? A newborn was taken from you? How on earth do you lose a newborn?" he quizzed totally confused,

"Jam..., I mean another member of my coven had just turned her and this rival coven appeared. They started a fight and in the confusion, she was taken!" Laurent explained and Peter's gift was practically shouting in his head, one name, **Ashley!**

"So you want us to what? Steal her back!" Peter asked,

" **Non**. To find her first of all, then to act as a go-between. Maybe speak to them on our behalf. They are a large coven and we don't wish to fight them" Laurent told him.

Peter knew they wanted them to find her so they could steal her away again and what? Kill her! Ransom her! What did they want? He needed to think and speak to Jasper! Wasn't James, he knew that was what Laurent almost said, a tracker. So how come he couldn't find her himself? Something wasn't right here; he needed to fob Laurent off until he spoke to the others.

"Well as you can see, my partner isn't here at present. I need to discuss this with him first. Can you return this afternoon perhaps? We'll have an answer for you then and get more details about the case if we take it" Peter said as businesslike as possible.

" **Très** **bien** , until later then. **Merci, monsieur. Au revoir** " Laurent said apparently pleased with himself.

Peter was liking the smarmy git less and less. ' _So Alice's new coven wanted then to find Ashley! Wouldn't Alice know where she was? What the ever loving fuck was going on?'_ These thoughts were running through Peter's mind as he showed Laurent out.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Where the fuck are you?" Peter spat into the phone as Jasper answered,

"Chill, I on my way, where's the fire?" Jasper replied, annoyed at being interrupted when he was with Ashley.

"In your pants obviously!" Peter growled before hanging up on his brother, to angry to talk to him.

Jasper shook his head and then glanced down at the phone in his hand and saw the time,

 _ **'Oh shit!'**_ He moaned he'd promised to open up this morning so Peter could finish his flat.

"I've got to go darlin', Peter's gonna kill me," he said kissing Ashley soundly,

"What? Why? Were you meant to be at work earlier? Damn it, Jasper, he'll blame me! Way to go getting your brother to like me!" she bemoaned.

"No suga' I'll tell him the truth, this is all my fault! I didn't want to leave you, I'm sorry" he said hugging her to him.

They had spent the whole weekend talking, telling each other everything about themselves. Now that they knew they were mated and last night was the first time they made love and Jasper didn't want to go anywhere. Consequently he felt really guilty, Peter was newly mated too, his mate Bella, was human so they hadn't taken the final step yet and he was never late for work or just abandoned Jasper for her.

Damn, he was going to have to do a lot of grovelling today. By the time he got there, it was ten thirty and he could hear Peter grumbling from the street. What he heard made him feel worse. Bella was answering the phone before she left for class this morning and their first vampire client had been in. He groaned when Peter said,

"Good of you to actually join me today!"

"I'm sorry okay, I just lost track of the time. It won't happen again, I was...," Jasper said,

But Peter interrupted him, "I can smell what you were just doin'! Thanks for rubbin' it in, brother!"

Jasper groaned he'd rushed here without showering, could his day go any more wrong? Peter was angry with him, Ashley was too and Bella must be feeling used and abused. No she of all people wouldn't be annoyed with him, it wasn't her way. Jasper was just about to find out how much worse his day was about to get.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Yes James, I have to go back later when his partner is there! He seemed like **l'aide** **,** you know the hired help. **Non** , he suspected nothing, I was very careful" Laurent said into his cell,

Praying James never found out about his almost gaff with the girl. That would have been disastrous had he given in and followed her. That vampire he knew would have torn him apart and burned the pieces.

"Well okay, but just cause one is a hick doesn't mean the other one is!" James warned him.

"Has Alice said anything yet? How could you hurt your mate like that?" Laurent asked nervously,

"She's not my mate you moron, Victoria is! The bitch won't say anything, even after I gave her her tongue back. She's more bother than she's worth if she won't lead me to the rest of that pathetic coven. Maybe I should just kill her, slowly!" James yelled, and then growled angrily, "Jesus Christ! I have to go she heard me"

Laurent was really confused, how could he take up with another woman if Victoria was his mate? He didn't understand James at all and was more than a little frightened of him. He saw how much James enjoyed inflicting pain on women and it turned his stomach. He had hurt both Victoria and Alice since the seer had joined them, Victoria even before that.

Alice had verbally lashed out at Victoria two days ago and James had ripped out her tongue, and then burned all her clothes. Laurent had a feeling the loss of her clothes hurt her more than losing her tongue. Then he had dragged Victoria outside and beat her up badly, before fucking her in front of Laurent and he knew Victoria enjoyed both, well all three if you counted him watching. They were sick!

Surely Alice could see James was not her mate. But then if she admitted that, she would have to admit she let her brother die for nothing! To his mind, the seer didn't interpret her visions very well, anything to do with her personally she seemed to be wrong about. He wondered if this had always been the case, although she must have been luckier with the last guy. Before she met James she hadn't one mark on her small exquisite body, now though. **Sainte merde!**

 **IIBOIIN**

"He what?" Jasper shouted, trying to make sense of what Peter was saying,

"They want us to find Ashley! But I don't understand why. Alice has to know the Cullen coven is scattered to the winds. So if she's not helpin' James, what the fuck is goin' on?" Peter said exasperated.

"It's not Ashley per se, he wants! It's the Cullens!" Jasper mused, before stating what facts they knew,

"Alice isn't helpin' him though, I don't know yet why? Does she know what's happenin' and is she in danger? Who would hire renegade nomads to take out a coven? Why pick on the Cullens?"

"Until recently you all were the largest group outside Volterra. Three powerful gifts and if Edward had found his mate in Ashley four!" Peter said,

"What, Ashley has a gift? How did you know that? You met her for five minutes on Friday night" Jasper quizzed confused.

Peter tapped his skull saying, "She's a finder, not a tracker. Lost stuff, missin' people and the likes! That's why he wanted her changed. She could have found them all for him, no matter where they went because she knew them!"

"How would James know? Unless ..., Eleazar he saw her in town with us one day. I remember he mumbled somethin' about, Forks and a plethora of hidden delights. That's when Edward started sniffin' around Ashley and I was gone within the fortnight" Jasper answered distractedly,

"So who did Papa Denali tell? Aro maybe, but he doesn't want his friend Carlisle dead. Caius of course!" he said snapping his fingers before saying,

"If he overheard and decided four gifted and four not was just too much, he would take matters into his own hands" Peter hypothesised.

"Fuck it!" Jasper groaned,

"Alice saw it all. Edward obsession with a gifted human. Caius sendin' the nomads. Ashley bein' my mate. She destroyed the coven and is sacrificin' herself to save us all. But Edward still manage to balls it up and get himself killed or was he collateral damage? One dies so seven could live. Shit we have to save her, James will kill her if he finds out!" Jasper expounded knowing he was right or near enough.

"I've had a feelin' for a while Alice was goin' to go out in a blaze of glory takin' her new coven with her!" Peter said quietly,

"Damn it Alice!" wad all Jasper said.

Once they had gone over it all again, refining the nuances and working like the well oiled machine they had always been. Jasper called the other three to come to the office through the back. Telling them all they knew of what was happenin' and suggesting they could hide up in Peter's flat when Laurent was there. They had forgotten one small detail, Bella.

 **IIBOIIN**

Bella had barely returned from University, she was early due to some idiot trying to drown her in coffee during her morning break and was changing her clothes for work after showering to get it off. When she heard the rear exit being opened from the outside, she opened her door a crack and saw three unknown people, no vampires, one male and two females coming up the stairs,

"Wow! Can you smell that? Whose scent do you think that is, the place is saturated?" the male said loudly,

"Shh! For god sake Emmett, they have a human working for them that has to be her scent" the tall blonde female answered quietly, but it still carried up the stairwell.

Bella knew the guys would be aware someone had opened the door and be waiting for them at the break room door. She was right, hearing Jasper's voice say,

"Come in guys, hey darlin', long time no see!"

"Hey sexy" the second female answered him saucily.

So they had to be Emmett, Rose and at present a third unknown to Bella vampire. But she sounded nice and cosy with Jasper, Bella smiled, _'thank goodness'_ she thought _._

Checking the time Bella realised she had time to grab some lunch before heading down. She hated to eat in front of the guys knowing they didn't and it obviously smelt bad to them. Even when they pretended it didn't, Peter's nose always twitched and she was sure Jasper held his breath. They were so cute when they pretended not to notice, especially her tuna sandwiches.

She was just doing up her dishes when she heard two sets of footsteps passing her now closed door,

"She lives here! What the hell are they playing at?" the blonde, who she assumed was Rose said haughtily.

"I don't think that's any of our business Rose. They can do what they like, it's not up to us" said the other younger voice,

"Hmm! We'll see about that, later" was the reply and Bella didn't think she cared much for Rose.

Twenty minutes later she was in the break room checking the coffee machine when the main door opened. But before she could go out to see who it was Bella heard Peter say,

"Come on in Laurent, my brother and our security expert are here now so let's get the ball rollin'"

Once she was armed with her coffee, Bella settled at her desk and quietly got on with some paperwork. Everything was fine for about an hour until all hell broke loose. Voices were raised and the language was quite colourful even in French. Several things happened at once; Rose and the other girl appeared busting open the break room door.

Someone was yelling in French demanding his freedom and then Peter shouted,

Grab him, don't let him get away!"

Bella jumped to her feet and grabbed her canister from Shaman Ateara out of the drawer. She rounded her desk as the guy's office door flew open and a slimy looking vampire with dreadlocks rushed at her. She brought up the spray and gave him a face full and watched him keel over backwards.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rose blurted out,

"Well, I didn't fancy breaking my knee off this crummy drip's junk" Bella said as they all stared at her, she still had the canister raised in her hand.

"What the hell is that god awful smell?" Ashley said gagging,

"Shape shifter!" replied Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Peter at the same time.

"You only have a couple of minutes. Might I suggest you restrain him somehow" Bella said as they all stood motionless,

"Oh good grief, men!" Rose said retrieving a pair of handcuffs from her shoulder bag. Peter and Jasper tried not to laugh, as Emmett looked smug.

"Hot damn Rosie, I didn't think you meant it!" Emmett said looking at his mate lustfully,

"Well, we never know when you're going to be a very bad, bad boy!" she replied totally unfazed by the revelations about their sex life.

Jasper shook his head getting it together quicker than Peter,

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan, Bella meet ..., everyone?" he said and it sounded more like a question.

Bella moved forward pocketing her spray and put out her hand to Emmett first,

"Emmett, Rose, and of course Ashley, it's very nice to meet you all" she said before turning to Peter.

"Are you okay?" she enquired seeing him gripping his upper arm,

"It's only a scratch doll, no worries" he said, making sure his newest bite mark was covered.

Not willing to be deterred Bella started pulling his hand away from the bite, and he let her after a second. She hissed at the weeping bite and pulled out a hankie from her other pocket. Using it to remove the venom she saw glistening in the teeth marks. When it looked dry she leant in automatically and kissed it and the whole room, except from Jasper and Bella was stunned as Peter started to purr.

They looked on flabbergasted as Bella took Peter's hand and lead him willingly out of the office and through the broken doorway up to her flat. Where he stood patiently as Bella stripped him and checked every inch of his body for any other wounds. Peter knew she was in full on mate mode and let her do what she needed to reassure herself he was fine. He was so proud of her; she dropped a vampire in his tracks, shook hands with three other vampires and was now tending to him. He had never loved her more than he did at this moment.

Bella became aware just what she was doing, at first she almost gave into the embarrassment. Then she felt a powerful and sexy growl rolling through Peter's naked body and she looked up into his pure black eyes. Now she just gave herself over to the need, to touch, to stroke and to have his glorious tempting body. He felt the change immediately and pulled her closer to him, his lips descending onto her own in a searing kiss.

Her gentle tentative touches from before became firmer and sensual and his body reacted accordingly. Now it was Bella's turn to growl low in her throat and Peter loved it, his kitten was a tiger in disguise. He held her back slightly looking deep into her eyes, asking without words was she sure. Bella's eyes dropped to his arousal and she licked her lips, that was all the conformation he needed.

Peter gently stripped her clothes off and gazed lovingly at her beautiful alabaster body. He lifted her up into his arms, letting Bella wrap her legs around his waist and they both groaned as his cold met her warmth. Turning Peter moved them to her bed and lay down holding her as if she was a precious object. He was afraid to be too rough, not wanting to hurt her in any way. Bella sat up and rolled him onto his back, with his help of course.

She had no real sexual experience other than with her B.O.B, but she knew they were meant for each other. Knowing that gave her the strength to take matters into her own hands. Bella lined him up to her body and slowly lowered herself on to him, once she was comfortable with the size of his intrusion; she placed his hands on her hips and started to move. Gathering speed and she gathered confidence and Peter was enraptured.

No words passed their lips, just moans, gasps and grunts, until finally Bella let out a passion filled scream in the shape of his name and Peter flipped them over and stroked into her quickly several more times before growling loudly and biting the pillow under her head. He rolled them onto their sides, still connected intimately and kissed her with all the love he had inside him.

"I love you Bella, you own me body and soul. I'm yours now for eternity, if you want me" he whispered and she smiled.

It was that smile, the one a woman gave when she had found that elusive thing, her soul mate and Bella knew Peter was hers, now and forever. His words were not platitudes said after sex. They were from the heart and she loved him, no matter what he was.

"I love you too Peter and I always will" she answered as the snuggled closer and both let out sighs of total contentment.

Bella couldn't hear the raised voices below them, but Peter could and he was less than amused. Rose better be gone by the time he returned or there would be hell to pay.

* * *

 **Pardonnez-** **moi** **(French)** \- Pardon me

 **elle** **sent délicieux (French)** \- she smells delightful

 **Mon Dieu! (Frenc** h) - My God

 **mes** **excuses (French)** \- my apologies

 **retenir** **vos** **services (French)** retaining your services

 **Non (French)** \- No

 **Enfer,** **c'est** **dur** **! (French)** \- Hell, this is hard!

 **Très** **bien** **(** **French** **)** \- Very well

 **Merci, monsieur (French)** \- Thank you, sir

 **Au revoir (French) -** Goodbye

 **l'aide (French)** \- the help

 **Sainte merde (French)** \- Holy crap or Holy Shit


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: This one's a little shorter, but it kinda needed to finish where it has xx Alexis**

* * *

"Okay Peter, come on, what's wrong? That's not the face of someone who is euphoric after having sex with their girlfriend, for the first time! Going out on a limb here, I'd say it was pretty awesome. So it's not me who's getting your dander up, so spill" Bella whispered right up against his ear,

She knew they all had super hearing and didn't want anyone to hear her any more than they already had. Peter looked at her apologetically; he never meant to make her feel inadequate or disparaged. Leaning in he kissed her and whispered back,

"Not you doll, never you. It's Rose, she's makin' her mouth go down there. She just can't keep out of other people's business"

"You mean our business! Does Rose think she can interfere in our lives? Why? Is she your mother? Your sister?" Bella said her voice getting steadily louder and she had jumped up to pace back and forward due to her rising ire, totally forgetting the need to be quiet.

"What is it with supernatural beings that make them think they can shove their oar in where it doesn't belong? The Quileute Alpha tried that out on Saturday and I laid him out with a cast iron skillet" she huffed and Peter started to laugh.

"You hit what's his name, Sam somethin' with a skillet? Why?" he asked enjoying the fact she was standing naked in the middle of her flat waving her arms around,

"Because I reeked of you and he thought he could demand answers from me about how I knew some Cold Ones. He grabbed my arm to demand answers so I laid him out on Charlie's kitchen floor and told him to stick to his little reservation and mind his own damned business" Bella exclaimed defiantly.

Peter was growling now and he could see the last remnants of a handprint on Bella's upper arm. She gasped when he scooped her up and held her tight, nuzzling and licking her.

"I'm fine, it barely hurt, and I bruise easily. They show up more on pale skin, well my pale skin!" she said and started to laugh,

"Why are you laughin'?" Peter asked confused.

"Is this our first fight, Peter? Does that mean we get to have makeup sex, I hear it amazing?" she purred at him, Peter groaned and before she knew it they were back on the bed.

 **IIBOIIN**

Emmett and Jasper fist-bumped each other while Rose's back was turned, what man didn't love makeup sex and Ashley tried not to grin. She liked this Bella and could see them being friends. Especially if she was Peter's mate, then they would be together a lot. Ashley knew Rose was not going to like how things were going around here.

She was less than pleased when it became apparent she and Jasper were mates. Rose even went as far as to try to intervene and found herself on the ground shaking with fear and that was Ashley's first glimpse of the Major. He warned Emmett to control his mate and reminded them that this was his and Peter's home they were in. Now here Rose was two days later doing it again, did she have a death wish?

These guys were not Cullen's and she doubted Bella would put up with the crap Ashley herself had had to, human or not. Jasper felt Ashley's annoyance with Rose's constant interfering and decided enough was enough. Plus he realised Laurent was also putting out a lot of disbelief and incredulity about Rose's behaviour.

"Now if you've quite finished Rose we actually have somethin' important happenin' here and it does not involve Peter and Bella's livin' or sleepin' arrangements!" Jasper said in a no-nonsense voice that had her raising an eyebrow, but before she could open her mouth Emmett said,

"Enough Rose, you're a guest here, try to at least pretend to act like one" and she growled but sat down and said nothing else.

Laurent was wide awake now and had been for a while, but he no idea what was going on. How had a human knocked him out? These idiots all acted like children, well some of them, if that was what a veggie diet did to you he'd pass. The mouthy blonde needed putting in her place as far as he could see.

Then his eyes rested on Ashley. Well, he'd found her alright, unfortunately not the way they'd originally wanted,

"Ashley, I came to take you back to your coven. We have been searching for you **Jeune"** he said trying to sound placating,

"Sorry you wasted your time, but I'll be staying here with my mate!" she said not sorry at all.

" **Non!** How? Who?" he asked sounding frightened, this was not something they had ever thought would happen.

"Well the how, we just looked at each other, shook hands and boom! The who, well let me introduce you, although I'm sure Peter introduced you already. Laurent meet my mate, Major Jasper Whitlock" Ashley said with a wicked grin.

"Major Jasper Whitlock? Major Whitlock? The Major **Merde!** " Laurent said as if testing the words and then all the pieces fell into place in his head.

When James had told him to hire the new vampire P.I's, they knew the name was vaguely familiar. But it had been many years, sixty or more at least since they had heard it mentioned before. Since neither was stupid enough to go to South America, they never kept tabs on the Southern covens and didn't expect anyone from there to be in Seattle.

He was a dead man, either they would kill him or James would! But he felt slightly confident that they would never know what James' real plan was. That was dashed to rubble with the next words Jasper spoke,

"Now, why does James want the Cullens dead? Who hired him and your coven to take them out?" Jasper asked levelling him with a deadly stare,

"We ..., I ..., how did you know? He never told me why! But I know who. It was Caius Volturi; he just said to destroy the coven by any means! We got paid if either they were all dead or scattered across the States. I thought the job was done, but James wants them all dead!" Laurent blurted out, he was out to save his own skin now and to hell with James and Victoria.

"Look around you Laurent, look at our eyes! This is Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, formerly Cullen and I have been known for some time in the past as either Jasper Hale or Jasper Cullen! I changed my name back to my own after I left. Alice Cullen also left the family to join your coven as you know! But she's no more James mate than I am" Jasper said,

Laurent slumped in his chair. He didn't understand why James felt the need to kill them all, the coven was gone, irrevocably broken, they had done that by killing only one member. How Laurent wasn't sure, but if the bickering and childishness he'd seen here today was any indication. They obviously tore themselves asunder.

Well except for the fact Alice and Major Whitlock had already left, the rest had fallen apart. Wait a minute he thought, had Alice seen all this and to save them from Caius made sure they fell apart. But James changed the game plan and now she was stuck.

"James admitted to me on the phone that Victoria was his mate! But they are sick and enjoy hurting each other, physically I mean. **C'est** **sadique** **et brutal!"** Laurent said disgustedly,

"Has he hurt Ali?" Emmett asked, in for him a quiet voice.

 **"Oui, il est** **diabolique** **!** She does not react and that infuriates him more" Laurent replied just as quietly, it was obvious he did not agree with James' methods.

"Poor Mary Alice, she is no stranger to torture. They just called it medical intervention, when she was human! But an Insane Asylum was still just a prison to an innocent girl" Jasper said to no one in particular,

" **Mon Dieu**! It's her; she was the one who got away! He told me many time of the only human who escaped him, his singer! She was changed to stop him from killing her. He and Victoria, of course, killed her maker as retribution, but they never found her although they searched for years. I wasn't with them then, I often left due to their sadistic nature" Laurent told them all.

"I wonder if she knows," Rose asked the room at large,

"Yes, she knows and plans to take both James and Victoria down!" Peter said from the doorway, where he and Bella stood.

"Are you sure Peter?" Jasper asked immediately,

Yup, been seein' it on and off for months now. They will both die along with Alice and I understand why now!" Peter said with a rueful smile.

"Revenge!" Jasper, Bella and Ashley said at the same time,

"Revenge for whom?" Rose enquired, a little annoyed with Bella getting involved with her families affairs.

"Her mate of course. Her maker was her mate!" Bella stated to the group of vampires staring at her, her analytical mind saw it clear as day.

"Damn it, all those years wasted. I could have, would have helped her if she'd asked. I never understood the profound loss she felt on the anniversary of her change. I used to think it was the loss of her memories, but she remembered him and only him!" Jasper said sadly.

"Laurent, the minute you tell James we are takin' the case, Alice will act. She'll know that we now know the truth. You have a choice since you haven't been involved with what's happenin' to her or in Edward's death. Go back and die with them or run. It's up to you!" Peter stated and Laurent brightened, he was going to survive once again,

"That's your gift, isn't it? You're lucky!" Jasper asked,

" **C'est oui**. I thought my luck had run out when I met them though" Laurent said sighing.

 **IIBOIIN**

Bella wasn't the least bit afraid or frightened by being in a room full of vampires. She liked Ashley right away; they were close in age and knew similar people and places. Ashley had heard about Bella, hell everyone knew about the brilliant daughter of the Chief. She was one of the few how felt sorry for her, being away from her family and peers because she was too clever.

"So Bella when you become one of us what diet will you be following?" Ashley asked, guessing already that it would be Peter's.

"So we have three animal drinkers, one human drinker, two if we include Laurent and one undecided is that about right? Maybe I should even things up a little" Bella said looking around the room at the six vampires.

"How did you know? What tipped you off to us bein' different?" Jasper quizzed her,

"Come on guys how dense did you think I was? I noticed Peter's eyes in the corridor the first day I came here. Yours threw me at first Jasper, but it wasn't much of a leap when I knew what you guys were. If not human, then it could only be animal!" Bella said laughing.

"Someone had to have told you, humans never work out what we are, they aren't smart enough!" Rose said caustically, refusing to see what was right in front of her.

"Well technically you're quite correct, Google did! I typed in their symptoms and the answer was the Quileutes 'Cold Ones'. Then I went to the library and got a book on their legends and that confirmed it. Were you aware of how easy it is to find out about you?" Bella explained with just a little acid in her tone, finding it hard to like Rose.

"If these two fools hadn't employed you in the first place you would never have known, human aren't meant to know!" Rose spat back, glaring at Peter and Jasper, everyone was getting annoyed at Rose once again,

"Maybe, maybe not! Although like Ashley my family live in Forks, well my father does anyway!" Bella replied almost totally unfazed by the bitchiness directed at her.

"Oh yes! And does he have a direct line to the tribal elders? Know all their secrets? Is he privy to their supernatural tendencies? I doubt it!" Rose said unaware she had just made herself look completely stupid,

Bella had already told everyone inadvertently about her run-in with Sam Uley. But Rose was so preoccupied with her own thoughts she hadn't bothered to listen, deeming anything Bella said as irrelevant to her.

"Eh, yes he does actually. His closest friend is Chief William Black and he always wanted me to marry Jacob Black the future Chief! "Bella said wrinkling her nose, the idea still creeped her out. Peter growled low at the thought too.

"The pack's Alpha is in his house at least once a week and my father may be many things, but he's neither stupid nor unobservant!" Bella finished by saying and was slightly amused by the shocked look on Rose's face.

"Chief Swan is your father?" Emmett asked in shock and Bella nodded her head, while Rose bristled now realising her mistake.

"Even so humans aren't meant to be involved in our world it's a death sentence to them and whoever told them!" Rose said nastily grasping at straws,

"What, like when Edward told me. It wasn't the Volturi that killed him, Rose!" Ashley spat at Rose, really angry now.

"She's not family, she shouldn't know about us, she doesn't belong here!" Rose shouted and the room went silent.

Sickened by this Ashley slapped her face and for once Emmett yelled at her,

"Rose for once just shut up and think about what you're saying. I'm the only person in this room that's your family, I'm your mate! Ashley is Jasper's mate but Laurent is actually her real coven mate! Peter was sired by Jasper and Bella is his mate, so they are part of Jasper's coven. It's his place to say if she belongs or not, not yours!

The family is gone, Rose, it's finished, and I'd never go back now anyway. Not after how they treated Ashley I don't want to know Carlisle and Esme anymore! All they ever cared about was Edward, you know that.

We are covenless and you will make us friendless too unless you learn to shut up and mind your own business!" he said exasperatedly.

Jasper had stepped forward and unconsciously pushed both Bella and Ashley behind him, Peter smirked and Rose growled before storming out.

"I'm sorry Bella; she has gotten away with too much, for way too long. It's time for me to sort this once and for all!" Emmett said going after her.

" **Sang animal!** That stuff has screwed her all up! You do see that don't you?" Laurent says from his corner, reminding them all he's still there.

Jasper shook his head and wondered if he was right. Peter bent down and uncuffed Laurent, handing him back his phone.

"Make the call dude! Let's finish this. Alice wants it over and so do we" he says firmly, while Jasper's shoulders straighten.

"You're right Peter, it's time!" he says sadly, he would miss that annoyin' little pixie.

 **IIBOIIN**

"At last! It's time" Alice murmured to herself in a heartfelt and ironically happy voice, but Victoria heard her,

"At last it's time for what bitch?" she spat at the smaller vampire.

"I answer to the organ grinder, not the monkey" Alice replied knowing it would anger Victoria and stop her being aware danger was upon her until it was too late.

"What the fuck are you two whores arguing about now?" James demanded as he entered the room closing his phone,

"I have something important to tell you," Alice said smiling as she circled the room, before standing in front of the door James had just come through.

"Well what?" he hissed,

"Goodbye!" was all she said before dropping the match in her hand on to the circle of powder she had just spread around the room.

It had taken her years to find a substance with no odour, one that would ignite fast enough to trap a vampire. She had been spreading it throughout the room for days now and the final ring was for dramatic effect. It caught instantly and then rushed inward engulfing all three vampires and turning them to dust within seconds. Alice's sigh of relief was barely audible above the roaring sound of the fire.

 **IIBOIIN**

It was three days later when a letter arrived for Jasper; Bella was unaware of the significance as she didn't recognise the writing. She put it in the pile with the rest and handed them over as he entered the building after having been hunting. He flicked through them as you do and froze,

"Jasper is everything okay?" Bella inquired in a low tone, confused by his sudden stillness.

This brought everyone from wherever they had been, Bella still found that unnerving. It was like a bad game of now you see me, now you don't but in reverse. They just appeared, letting you know for certain they had been listening to everything you'd said.

Was that a part of being a vampire you became innately, nosey? Did boredom cause you to be up in everyone else's business? She sure hoped not, thankfully Peter was the last to arrive. He'd been in the garage and it was Bella's unease that brought him up from the basement.

"What's up, Bella? Jasper?" he asked watching his brother closely, seeing trepidation in his features.

"One of the letters, he saw it and just froze!" Bella whispered.

"It's ..., it's from Alice!" Jasper said sadly,

"Well read it out Jazzman, what's it say?" Emmett quizzed, he and Rose had only just returned after two days away. She was extremely subdued and hadn't said anything at all to Bella as yet.

Jasper took a deep breath and opened it, Alice's scent wafting over him like a familiar blanket. They knew without having seen the evidence, that she was already gone. But like humans they had kinda felt if you don't see it, it never really happened.

Now here was the proof and it saddened their hearts, those that knew her that is. Ashley and Bella were slightly removed from it all and only the pain from Jasper and the sadness from Peter involved the two mated girls.

 _Dearest Jasper & Ashley,_

 _I'm so happy for you both, please be happy for me. I know you would have helped me Jasper, but you would have wanted me to stay. I couldn't, I longed to be with my love. Over the years small memories slowly returned, not of my human family or life, but of my mate. He was my rock in the asylum and my saviour when James came. But the pain of losing him made me lose everything from that time._

 _Look after Jasper, Ashley, he needs a strong woman by his side and I failed him in that. I didn't know I had already lost my destiny when we met and that he was never meant for me. So think only of me as his caretaker, keeping him safe for you._

 _Emmett & Rose,_

 _It was an honour to be your sister and friend. Emmett never_ _change_ _who you are, you bring happiness for all in this life. Because life is nothing without fun and hope, which you have in abundance._

 _Rose, look around you, see the love they all share, the joy they have and stop trying to force your wants on_ _others_ _before you lose them as well. The women of today don't want what you wanted and you can't make them._

 _Peter & Bella,_

 _I'll admit this now, your gift Peter is better than mine ever was. I hope the others see this and trust you not to steer them wrong as I often did. I'm sorry we were never_ _close_ _, but I was jealous of the bond you shared with Jasper, but I knew you'd save him from himself when I left._

 _Bella, I wish I'd gotten the chance to meet you. You are a very special human and you will be a spectacular vampire._ _Your_ _mind is already on par with our kind. The step will be easier for you than others, as you will understand what's happening to you as it happens._

 _Before I finish and say my goodbyes, please tell Carlisle & Esme I loved them and I never betrayed Edward. He saw my plan and as __usual,_ _ignored it. He was meant to go with Emmett and Carlisle, but he changed his mind before I could do anything, his hero complex is what killed him._

 _But maybe it was for the best, he would have eventually brought the Volturi to the door with his flair for the dramatics._

 _Goodbye my family and friends, enjoy your eternities and love each other as I would have loved you all._

 _Mary Alice Brandon_

* * *

 **Jeune (French)** \- Young one

 **C'est** **sadique** **et brutal (French)** \- It's sadistic and brutal

 **Oui, il est** **diabolique** **(French)** \- Yes, he is evil

 **C'est oui (French)** \- It is, yes

 **Sang animal! (French)** \- Animal blood


	5. Farewells Can Be Fun

**A/N: Congratz to Kim Fraga for being the 100th reviewer for this story xx**

* * *

 **Also,** **thank you to the Guest who said 'Follow Where The Music Takes You' was "Way too unbelievable". Well, yeah! It's about Vampires living and working amongst us. Where have I heard that before ..., Oh I know that little series of books called The Twilight Saga! xx Alexis**

* * *

 _ **The pall of tragedy hung in the air, like a thick dark fog. Some of us lost in our memories, others tryin' to piece together a picture of the departed. That dame had left her mark on all of us, even those she hadn't met. It felt wrong to be sad, in the face of her happiness. We needed to celebrate her passin', somehow!**_

"Okay people, enough of this doom and gloom. Alice would hate this, so let's do this her way. We shop till we drop and then hit the high-end clubs!" Peter said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Hell yeah! She'll get a kick out of that" Emmett responded.

"Damn it, you're right Peter. Let's celebrate her leavin' the way she loved the best, shoppin' and dancin'. Saddle up people it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Jasper declared as he spun Ashley around to kiss her.

Peter wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders pulling her into his side. She smiled up at him knowing he was doing this more for his friends than for himself.

"So how high end are we talking? Because I have a dress that is to fancy for most places" she asked,

"Oh, tonight we're aimin' for the most exclusive and most prestigious that Seattle has to offer. Emmett, can you get us last minute reservations and invites? Grease all the palms you have too" Peter said laughing.

"In that case, I only need accessories, what about you Peter?"She asked now, he smiled,

"I have an idea, can I see your dress first?" he asked and she nodded taking his hand and leading him back upstairs.

"One hour guys and then we go, have some lunch Bella, we're nippin' home to change and hunt" Jasper called after them.

 **IIBOIIN**

Each couple went together to get whatever they wanted and consequently ended up matching each other. They came together to do the accessories and had a blast making outrageous suggestions for each other. Well, Emmett was mostly to blame for that and even Rose managed to have some fun. She was beginning to see that regardless of what she thought, these two young women would be doing things their own way.

Rose might have been happy to be treated like a teenager by Carlisle and Esme for years. But Bella was a very mature young woman and even Ashley was more grown up for her age. They truly were what Alice had called modern women and Rose needed to accept that and stop trying to tell them how to do things or act. It was her who needed to change not them; they were not ever going to fit into her outdated mould of how a lady should behave.

It was obvious the Cullens had done her no favours, not pushing her to break out of her strict structured lifestyle. Rose had not changed with the generations that came after her. Yes, she wore the clothes and used the technology, but no she had never like Emmett embraced it wholeheartedly. As she watches them all she saw clearly that even the Whitlock brothers had managed to adapt to the times and they were far older than her. Out of everyone only Edward and Rose had held on rigidly to the time they had lived in as humans.

Jasper could feel Rose's internal struggles and was pleased for her. He always thought that she and Edward spent so much energy hating what they had become; they had missed out on the enjoyment that had also been given to them. Unlike traditional vampires, they had family, friends and a safe environment to live in. But instead of accepting it they clung to the past and wallowed in their misery.

Neither he knew, would have survived without Carlisle carrying them all those years. But he should have pushed them a little harder to be all they could be. But hindsight he knew was 20/20, Rose had eternity to change herself and he could see she was thinking of taking the first steps. She needed to let go of the past and relax her attitude. If she didn't it would only get worse as the decades rolled by.

 **IIBOIIN**

Everyone was going to get ready at Peter and Jasper's place, but Bella needed to eat and collect her clothes first. So Peter and she headed back to her flat to do that. Bella had enjoyed herself so much; she'd never had girlfriends before. Hell, she'd never had any kind of friends before that weren't Charlie's. So it was all new to her and she did see how much effort Rose had been making towards Ashley and herself.

Although she doubted they would ever be close, maybe one day they could be friends. Ashley, on the other hand, was fast becoming the little sister she'd never had but wished for. Never once had she been treated differently by Ashley, just because she was still human. In fact, she could sense that Ashley wanted Bella to be her big sister too. It was probably because they were both only children growing up.

A few hours later they were all ready for the big reveal, each hoping they had done Alice proud in their choices of clothes. Emmett got the ball rolling in his own outlandish way, by pretending to be a runway announcer. Using a very over the top affected accent, he informed the house what he and Rose were wearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight Rose is wearing an exquisite black two-piece vegan leather halter neck ensemble by La Femme, it has a floor length flared skirt and form-fitting top. I, not to be outdone have on a black satin-trimmed snake-jacquard velvet Tuxedo by Tom Ford, paired with a black shirt and pants. My bowtie is being worn open and hanging artfully beneath my shirt collar" he announced as Jasper and Ashley started down the stairs.

"Whereas Ashley has on a short, fringed silver grey bandage dress. It is in a flirty v-neck style by Venus. I am in a dark grey three-piece suit by Armani, but the vest is silver grey leather and of course my signature black cowboy boots. The jacket is artfully danglin' off of one finger over my shoulder" said Jasper taking up the commentary from Emmett, both describing their own outfits in more detail. Peter and Bella were now at the top of the stairs and he started to speak,

"I have gone all out wearin' a vintage 40's white Tux by Dior, coupled with black pants and a white shirt. My tie and kerchief are coffee coloured to match my partner's outfit. Bella, on the other hand, looks fabulously decadent in a floor-length hooded, long-sleeved coffee coloured gown. It is made out of the softest jersey fabric which is draped and cinched to perfection. And all handmade by Isabella Swan herself. It is an exact replica of a pink one Claudette Colbert wore durin' the filmin' of 'The Palm Beach Story' in 1942" he said and everyone started to clap loudly much to Bella's embarrassment.

It didn't go unnoticed that they all had gone for more muted colouring, Rose's signature was red nowhere to be seen. But even so, they would turn many heads tonight as they set out to give Alice the send-off she deserved. Emmett had ensured they would be hitting all of the high-end clubs and even a casino. Little did they know this would be where the Whitlock's would get their first major job.

 **IIBOIIN**

Emmett was confused when they arrived at the first club and Peter ordered a cocktail for Bella, but 'Jack' on the rocks, for the rest of them. He was totally unaware that because, like coffee, whisky was mostly water, vampires had no problems drinking it. Also, it tasted just the same as it had when they were human. That's if they were lucky enough to have tried it. Emmett had as he was a Tennessee boy, but both Jasper and Peter were vampires by the time 'Jack Daniels' was invented. But they'd both had the pleasure of other brands.

"Damn! Do you think Carlisle knew and just didn't approve? He never once mentioned about coffee either!" Emmett bemoaned,

"Never mind Em, you can make up for it now and there are no grounds to hack back up. So have at it" Peter said laughing.

Everywhere they went they drew attention off of all the other beautiful people and although Rose seemed to enjoy it, neither Ashley nor Bella was happy about being stared at constantly. After being approached in the first two clubs, Bella pulled aside the manager as they entered and explained they were having a Wake for a dear friend and would appreciate a more private place to sit. So now they were in the VIP lounges and stared at from afar.

Ashley was having a ball since in real terms she was only eighteen and had never been in an upmarket club before and she'd never really gotten round to trying many types of liquor. Jasper had given her new ID before they set off tonight. He'd had Jenks the lawyer rush them through; since they were so close to her home her name was now Gayle A Whitlock. Gayle being her middle name and one, hardly anyone knew about. Although she looked nothing like the sporty tomboy from Forks anymore.

They danced in the sectioned off part of the dance floor and held their mates close, each feeling sad that Alice had never been able to do this herself. By the time they reached the casino Bella was tired and hungry, so she did what she enjoyed best and people watched.

 **IIBOIIN**

As the others gambled and more often than not lost. Bella began to notice a practised behaviour of one of the croupiers.

"Do you want to play suga'? We could sit at the Black Jack table" Peter asked, but Bella shook her head,

"No point, the dealers skimming off the top for himself, the chances of winning are very low," she told him.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you saying the dealer is cheating the customers and fleecing the casino?" said a quiet voice next to them. Bella nodded smiling,

"I'm Alexander Sanderson, one of the casinos under managers. We've known for a while someone was dipping their fingers into the cookie jar, so to speak. But not who or how they were doing it. We've even implemented a search on croupiers as they finish the shift and nothing" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Well I'm not surprised from what I've seen," said Peter,

"There are two of them and they hand off the money and chips to a waitress, it's quite the operation. That's only this shift; does it happen on any others?" Jasper added coming up beside them and introducing himself.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is my brother Peter and my future sister in law, Bella Swan. We are collectively Whitlock & Whitlock Investigations. If you'd like we could gather definitive proof for you? We'll do it for free this time on the understandin' that you call on us for any future problems you may have" he said quietly,

"Done! My office is this way, we can talk there about this and other things going on in the rest of our chain of casinos" Alexander said and Jasper signalled Emmett over,

"This is Emmett McCarty our tech guy, he'll have a look at your live feed while we talk," Jasper said as Emmett shook hands with Alexander.

"Okay Peter, you guys work the floor and see how they get the money out. Bella darlin', thank you and well done. You've got a great eye for this line of business" Jasper said as he walked off after Emmett and Alexander.

"You're amazin' doll, that's why I love you!" Peter said before grabbing Rose's arm and saying,

"Come on Rose let's work the room, you distract them while I see what's happenin'. Ashley, you and Bella watch that waitress"

Bella stood stock still watching Peter's back. He loved her, he just said he loved her and walked away! She laughed and shook her head, how like Peter to slip it into the conversation like that.

"Oh Peter, I love you too" she whispered toward his retreating figure and it was his turn to stop dead in his tracks.

Rose and Ashley both laughed and dragged the pair off in opposite directions. Jasper and Emmett see it all on camera and laugh quietly too. It is now two in the morning and the shift is about to change, this will let them see if they are working with anyone else. The original three are brother and sister and the sister's boyfriend. Emmett sees the blind spot for the cameras and changes the angles.

When the lids on the money and chip boxes were open, the camera could no longer see the croupier's hands. They would palm either money or chips and secrete it in a pouch, one had it in the waist of his trousers and he would fiddle with his shirt as an excuse and the other behind his tie hanging from the tiepin, which he adjusted regularly. The waitress would collect them several times during the shift.

When their shift was over the waitress would come over, tuck in her brother's shirt and straighten her boyfriend's tie, thus collecting the final pouches as she had been doing all night. It was pretty slick and seemed a little too classy for petty thieves. Then they would go to be searched and she would take the pouches away with her. Bella and Ashley witnessed and filmed all of this with their phones and decided she needed to be followed. Peter and Rose who had recorded the guy's activities, wandered outside ready to follow the girl.

She didn't go far before bumping into a customer dropped her bag and he picked up the now only one larger pouch and pocketed it. She apologised and left, he went back inside and played a couple of machines then cashed in his chips including the stolen ones, telling them his room number and went to the bar. Emmett checked the older tapes and this or something similar had happened every night this week.

It was beginning to look like organised crime was involved and not petty larceny. The next shift only had two culprits, the night shift boyfriend's brother and his waitress girlfriend. How they had gotten involved with organised crime was up to the casino and the F.B.I to find out. The guys handed over all the information they had and the casino manager who'd been summoned insisted on paying them for the job.

He also lined up several new jobs for the future, at some of their other casinos. Including one where the stock was going missing at a slow but steady rate.

 **IIBOIIN**

Unlike the others, Bella was totally exhausted when they got back to her place and she barely managed to strip off her dress before falling into bed sound asleep. Peter hung it up for her knowing she'd be sorry tomorrow and he didn't know if he should stay or go, he wanted to stay near her and he supposed he could go upstairs.

"Mmm, Peter love you" Bella murmured and that convinced him,

He slipped out of his own clothes quietly and crawled in beside her, putting on the electric blanket she'd bought just the other day. His girl was smart as all get out, she proved that tonight and he couldn't be prouder. Even Rose had said how great she was at spotting the odd things in life. High praise indeed from Rose, in fact, they had all worked so well together last night.

Maybe it could be a permanent thing, hell a criminal psychologist on the team would be a great help, as would Emmett's mad computer skills. Then there was Ashley the finder, she'll be great on any lost items, or missing people cases. Yeah, this could be really good and with work now coming in they'd be a great help. Plus when Bella's exams started Ashley could fill in for her and they could turn the break room into a place for Emmett's gear, that's not the kind of stuff you want o display.

If they knocked all the other rooms together except one meeting room for clients, he'd like that better too. So that Bella and Ashley wouldn't be stuck out there on their own. They were part of the team too, so all together to bounce ideas off each other would be much better. He knew Rose wasn't that interested, but she could run her car business out of the basement and keep their cars up to scratch. But not all six of them living together, no that would never do.

He envisioned putting in a spiral staircase between the flats and making it into one for Bella and him. The bedroom and a much larger bathroom upstairs and the kitchen, lounge and a small study or library downstairs. Yes, he liked that idea a lot. He'd ask Bella tomorrow; get her thoughts on the matter. Rose and Emmett could live with Jasper and Ashley until they got their own place anyway. Peter didn't hold with the living in each other's pockets all the time way of doing things.

Bella was so happy it was Sunday when she woke. Opening her eyes and stretching, only to realise an arm was pinning her to the bed,

"Good-mornin' suga'. How you feelin'? No hangover I hope?" Peter asked from beside her.

"Nope, just sore feet and the desire to pee" she answered laughing, before nipping off to do just that,

"Come back to bed when you're done, I want to run somethin' by you" he called after her.

Bella was totally onboard with living together and working together too. She loved the idea of an open plan office since both Ashley and she would have other jobs besides the receptionist stuff. It would put her degree when she finally got it to good use; because Bella knew no matter how qualified she was people would not want to take her on due to her age.

Peter's plans for the flats thrilled her too; having a studio flat was great. But she liked her bedroom to be separate and private and now it would be. But mostly she loved that he was making plans for the future, their future. Nobody had ever consulted her or cared what she thought more than he did and it made her feel special, loved and most of all, needed.

When the others arrived, Peter ran it all by them too. Well the business stuff, not his and Bella's plans. Emmett was stoked, he always wanted to do stuff like this but Carlisle had said it was too risky. That it would draw too much attention to them. He'd found that odd since he himself was a doctor and that was the riskiest, to Emmett's mind. He often wondered if it was to keep them dependant on him and Esme. But he had written some code for games and in that sphere gained notoriety and of course his own money.

So he and Rose agreed as long as he could put some money into the business too. Jasper and Peter said yes, and they would put his name on the business. So now it was Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty Investigations. Rose was way more interested in the garage and left them all to it as she drew up plans and designs for the place. Never seeing before she had a flair for interior design, how come Esme had never asked her for her help?

She too was beginning to think they had never wanted any of them to grow up. Jasper already was, Alice marched to her own drummer and Emmett was starting to chafe at the bit. She was only now seeing the benefits of being an independent adult. Unfortunately for Carlisle and Esme, the one who died first was the only child amongst them all. Edward never would have grown up he was the Peter Pan of the vampire world and happy about it. But it was his childish streak that had finally gotten him killed.

 **IIBOIIN**

Things had been going along swimmingly, Rose's garage was up and running. The office had been remodelled and Peter was just finishing off the flat or should that now be maisonette. Bella had now only just over a year to go in her degree and she would be happy when it was all done. Many of her fellow students had seen a change in her; she was more confident and less of a pushover. Her peers found she said no much more often these days and wondered why.

But once they had seen Peter and Bella together, they understood. He was her champion, her shoulder to cry on and he wouldn't let anyone away with hurting her, no matter how small they thought the infraction. He saw it as a slur on Bella's name and character and she blossomed under his watchful eye. Bella knew in her heart of hearts everything was going too well for her life. She was waiting for the boom to fall! And of course, it did in the shape of her father.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" Bella said as she answered her cell,

"I'm coming to Seattle to see you tomorrow, just checking you'll be at your flat" Charlie said.

"Oh, okay but I moved recently, I'm above the place I work in a maisonette," she said confused, her father barely showed this much interest in her,

"That's handy for your bosses then, I hope they aren't taking advantage of your good nature?" he said but sounded a little off somehow.

"What's going on dad? You have never and I mean never shown any interest in where I live" Bella said with a little acid in her tone,

"It's ..., well, to be honest, Billy said I should check out your employers and Jake keeps pushing me for your address," he said a little shamefaced.

"And you do everything the Blacks tell you to do you, Charlie? Do not give that child my address ever or I'll move again and even you won't get it, do I make myself clear Charlie?" She spat back angry with this need to interfere all the time the Quileutes had,

Charlie Swan knew he had messed up as soon as she started calling him Charlie and not dad. The only reason he was doing this was to shut Billy and Jacob up. He could hear the anger and disgust in his daughter's voice and he knew once again he had let her down by listening to other people. He had never done right by Bella and he just kept on repeating his mistakes.

He knew how much she disliked Jacob and yet he had been going to give him her address and Jacob would have started up his relentless campaign to once again get her to date him.

"I tell you what Charlie give it to him and we'll see if finding out I live with another man, will finally get it through his thick skull that I don't like him!" she shouted and this brought Peter running from the office below,

"What? Since when Bella?" Charlie asked confused,

He never saw Bella as an adult and it was the biggest bone of contention between them and what led to her emancipation three years ago.

"His name is Peter, that's all you need to know and no don't bother coming to visit. I will see you next month as usual and give the Black a message from me. Tell them to mind their own business and forget I ever existed! Goodbye Charlie" she said sadly closing the call with a push of a button.

"Why can't they leave me alone? What has it got to do with them who I work for? This is a Jacob's doing I know it, god I hate that boy!" she said before bursting into tears,

But Peter wasn't standing for that and had her laughing seconds later as he kept catching all her tears. He caught them on his finger saying,

"Mine, that's mine and this one too, they are all mine!" Before finally just licking her face.


	6. Yellow Card, Red Card!

**A/N: Thanks, 'Follow Where The Music Takes You' passed 30,000 hits** **xx** **Alexis**

* * *

Bella felt uncomfortable as she wandered to her first class of the day two weeks later. She felt as if someone was watching her and it made her shudder with unease. Fishing out her cell once she reached the building, she called Peter. Quickly explaining her strange feelings to him and Peter said not to worry he was on his way. Once the class was over Bella sensed that he was nearby and as she rounded the rear of the building Bella heard the sound of voices,

"So you're the mutt who can't take no for an answer! Just how God damned stupid are ya'? When someone says no repeatedly, and then avoids your ass like you had the plague, they're politely tellin' you to Fuck Off!" Peter says smirking at the child before him,

"Bella doesn't know what she wants. I just have to be more forceful, I will make her see it's me!" Jacob stupidly says, taking Peter's casual stance as non-confrontational.

"You think you can just compel someone to like you, to love you? Fuck me you are stupid! Grow up kid, that's sexual harassment and abuse your talkin'. It ain't happenin', not in this lifetime or her next as it happens" Peter says with a little smugness in his voice,

This is too much for Jacob as he understands not just Peter's veiled meaning. But his unknowing confirmation of the pack's thoughts on how he's continually been treating Bella, as borderline sexually offensive and he phases into his wolf form. Two things happen simultaneously, first, the pack now see what Jacob has seen and continues to see and that's a totally unperturbed red-eyed vampire leaning against the wall beside him and second, a voice rings out saying,

"Wow, you do truly care about no one but yourself don't you Jacob Black? You just had to come sniffing around, disrespecting my wishes for you to leave me alone. How dare I refuse to bow down and grovel for the great Jacob Black's attention?" Bella says her voice dripping with disgust and loathing.

"This is a public place, you arrogant nonentity. A university for god sake and you phased right here where anyone could see you! Have you no control over yourself? You're a danger to your pack! An insult to your father, the Chief and an embarrassment to your tribe as their future leader! Why would I be interested in an immature stalker of a child like you? I'm telling you for the last time leave me alone or I'll ask my mate to remove you from my life, permanently!" she continued her voice cold and condemning.

As she walks up to Peter, knowing the others could also see and hear her. It was so obvious that day she had the run-in with Sam. Between him and Jacob, they had inadvertently told her all their secrets, assuming she was too stupid to understand. She lifted up on her toes to kiss the corner of Peter's mouth and stroked his face.

"Sam this is Peter Whitlock, he's my mate or as you would say Imprint. Be aware, he will kill Jacob, or anyone else to keep me safe!" she speaks over her shoulder not even looking at Jacob, "I've got to go to my next class honey, see you later"

Bella says softly, the love in her tone and bearing not being lost on any of the pack, except for the growling Jacob, before she walked away. Then before anyone was aware he'd moved, Peter had Jacob pinned to the ground saying,

"This is your only pass little pup, I have killed better men than you with no remorse. Forget you ever knew Isabella Swan; she's out of your reach and out of your league. I'm no bunny munchin', Cullen, so killin' you won't bother me one way or the other" he said releasing a very irritated Jacob Black,

He was nursing a badly bruised ego from Bella's public tongue lashing. The pack were all shouting at Jake in his head not to be idiotic enough to attack Peter. But he is too far gone to listen and made to pounce on the vampire in front of him as he turned away. Totally aware of what was about to happen, Peter plucked him out of the air breaking his spine easily and then most of his ribs. Holding him up to eye level by his throat Peter stares at Jacob, then just going along with what Bella had done he says,

"You best come collect your trash Sam Uley, I think he pissed himself, dirty damned doggie. Next time it will be his head I rip off, not just breakin' his spine! I'll dump him in the bushes by this block, I expect never to see him again Alpha, be warned!"

 **IIBOIIN**

"He's never going to let this rest is he, Peter?" Bella asked as she left her last class of the day to find Peter waiting for her,

"He better, suga.'But I fear he's too dense to take a tellin'. Ah well on his head be it! "Peter replies pulling her into a deep kiss.

But Bella knew Jacob Black of old and he was tenacious, literally like a dog with a bone. He thought of her as his and as long as she was alone he was prepared to wait her out. Never once considering she may not ever want to be with him. His arrogance would not allow him to think that! He imagined a connection between them that had never existed, never would exist now she'd found Peter.

It was time to go over the fools head and speak to Billy Black his father and the tribes Chief, one week had passed since the confrontation and everyone knew Jacob would be totally healed by now.

"Hello, Black residence, Chief Black speaking!" Billy answered after just a few rings.

"Hello Billy, it's Bella Swan, we need to talk about your son's crush. Before it gets him killed!" Bella said and there was silence on the other end of the line,

"I not sure what you mean Bella dear, I know Jake cares for you as a friend should?" he replied hesitantly.

"A friend doesn't stalk someone, harass them, badger them relentlessly for years and lie about their relationship Billy!" Bella said firmly and Billy sighed, he knew some of it, but hearing it from Bella's own mouth scared him,

"I ..., Bella I don't know what to do! He won't listen to me, the elders or even Sam Uley. We know you are not his ...," Billy started to say and Bella supplied the words for him.

"His imprint! You all know thank god, I am not his imprint!"

"Sam was right you know a lot, how may I ask?" Billy said enquiringly,

"Google, the old Quileute legends and Sam himself, oh not forgetting Jacob phasing in front of me and my mate!" she said and he cringed.

When would those idiots take this seriously and keep their mouths shut and their tempers in check, he thought,

"Wait you said your mate? I don't understand!" Billy said in a hushed tone.

"Didn't Sam tell you about the scene Jacob cause at the University? He was stalking me there because I wouldn't give Charlie my new address" Bella told him,

"But you only work for the vampires, don't you Bella?" he said dreading the answer.

"No Billy, one of them is my mate, my Imprint as it were! Jacob attacked him and Peter broke his back and ribs as a warning! The next time he'll kill him; don't ever think he won't Billy. The Whitlock's are not like the Cullens, they survived the Southern Vampire Wars and they will take no prisoners!" she said not relishing the fact, but knowing it was the truth,

"Whitlock! As in Major Whitlock?" Billy gasped out.

"No, his brother Captain Peter Whitlock. But the Major is here too, you already knew him as Jasper Hale or Cullen. He's gone back to his own name now!" Bella told the stunned Chief,

"Dear Merciful Spirits! Are you sure you're safe there?" he asked concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm the safest human in Seattle Billy, Peter will die before he lets anything or anyone hurt me. That brings us back to your son; can't any of you do something to stop him? Because if he persists with this stupid obsession, he will lose his life" Bella said forcefully, trying to make him understand how dangerous this was for his only son,

"I will one day be a vampire too Billy, Peter has no treaty with you like Emmett said the Cullens had. Oh, by the way, the Cullens are no more! Edward and Alice are dead; Emmett and Rosalie are with us in Seattle and are no longer Cullens. The other two, Carlisle and Esme are in self-enforced seclusion somewhere in South America. The treaty is I assume defunct now" Bella told her father's closest friend.

"But Bella you'll be a ..., you'll be dead!" Billy said stopping himself saying the word monster,

"I'll be no more a monster than your son! Not all vampires are mindless killers Billy. But don't worry about me, worry about your son! Can't Quill Ateara bind him or something? There must be a way? For your sanity find a way, Billy! I'm leaving it up to you now because he doesn't stand a chance if he comes near me again. I'm so sorry Billy" Bella murmured before hanging up on her end and turning to the room full of vampires.

"Well, I've tried! I can't do any more than that" she huffed out and Peter gathered her into his arms,

"You've given him and them a chance, it isn't your fault! Remember that Suga' it's not your fault" he whispered and everyone nodded.

 **IIBOIIN**

As the last weekend of the month approached, Bella felt the dread in her rise. She didn't want to go, but why should what little a relationship her father and herself had, suffer because of that fool? He better not show his face at all, that all she could think. Everyone else was away working a case in Portland, but Peter was going to Forks with Bella, just in case.

As the pack knew she drove Peter's car and it reeked of him and now Rose, who'd given it the once over. He had no objections to Bella driving him, in fact, he liked it. That way he could give her his whole attention and he loved how capable a driver she was, not hesitant or slow, but fast and in control. Peter waited until they hit the Forks sign to lie down in the back and stay relatively hidden.

Bella parked the car in the shade of some trees across the road from Charlie's and whispered to Peter.

"See you later, I pray all stays quiet. But I won't hold my breath, purple's not a good shade on me!"

Peter sniggered and whispered back,

"I love you, no matter what colour you are Suga'. If all goes well I won't see you until we leave"

Bella's first day was good; Charlie was off for most of it, just one call in for half an hour. He only brought up Peter's name once,

"So no boyfriend? Forks to lowly for him?" he muttered thinking she wouldn't hear him.

"No dad, he's already had one run in with Jacob Black stalking me in Seattle. I don't need you trying to arrest him, for doing your job" Bella answered with no emotion in her voice at all,

"My job?" Charlie blustered.

"Yeah, keeping your daughter safe from obsessed stalkers. That should have been your job" she said turning away and that was when he left for his call in.

Charlie knew the time was coming when Bella would stop visiting him and he couldn't blame her one bit. She had put all the work into keeping their relationship alive and he, he did nothing. He wasn't there for her. He didn't put a stop to the Jake nonsense years ago; in fact, he'd openly encouraged it. He never tried to get to know her as a person, a grown up. He wanted her to fit in with his way of life and that was impossible.

Pushing her off on to others as a child had made her self-sufficient and worldlier. She would never want to live in Forks, even if there were no Jake problem. Charlie came to the conclusion years ago; he should never have become a father. He knew nothing about looking after a child or young adult and his behaviour over the years was just on the legal side of child abandonment. Money was all he'd ever given her when she'd needed so much more.

When he should have been proud of his daughter's intelligence, he was embarrassed. When he should have stood up for her right to stay in Forks, he caved to the pressure of other small minded people. He let everyone dictate how his daughter's life should be and never once asked if she was happy. Hell, he knew she wasn't and he turned a blind eye, rather than do something about it for her.

When she insisted on being emancipated, he wasn't surprised or hurt, he was relieved. She would no longer be there to let everyone see his biggest failure in life, her! During Bella's twenty-one years he had as much time with her as a normal divorced father, except he was the one with custody. Only when he was alone did Charlie ever let out his own hate and self-loathing. He hated himself for how he behaved and he could do nothing to sort it now.

Well, he could do one thing; he could set her free, break their tie once and for all. So on his return, Charlie asked Bella to sit down, so they could talk,

"Bella, I have been the worst father to you. I have done so many things wrong, now I'm going to do what's right. This should be your last visit, you don't need me, and I doubt you even like me. I know you love me, but only because I'm your father. So I'm setting you free, free of me, free of Forks and most importantly free of Jake" he said sadly, as a single tear ran down his face and hers simultaneously.

 _ **Standin' in the late afternoon shadow, I feel the heartbreak emanatin' from those two sad people. It is like a wave of both pain and freedom beatin' on my very soul. The often quoted phrase, 'Darkest before the Dawn' comes to my mind. I will be her rock now, her port in the storm, her safe haven!**_

As Bella retires for the night mentally exhausted, Peter is there in her room waiting. He says nothing, just opens his arms and she throws herself into them weeping. But even so, in her heart of hearts, she knows her father is right. They have been playing this charade for too long, it's time for her to break free and live her life for herself.

 **IIBOIIN**

Early the next morning, before Bella wakes, Sam Uley arrives at the house. He calls out Peter's name and the two meet face to face for the first time,

"I have bound Jake with an Alpha command, but he's fighting it. He will be the leader of both the pack and tribe one day, so he's strong and it won't hold!" Sam says sadly, he wanted to do more but Jake is fighting them all.

"You tried Sam Uley, and we thank you for that. Bella and Charlie have decided to part ways, so she will never return here after today. Her degree has one year to go and I'm goin' to suggest she finish it elsewhere. The others and I will protect her in Seattle until she decides, rest assured. But I won't lie; if he comes after her I will stop him permanently" Peter states and Sam nods,

The Alpha knows this is not his battle and he would lose if he got involved. His job is to protect the tribe, not get caught up in personal fights the pack may have. Jake's infatuation with Bella would have gotten them all killed if he were Alpha. Thank god for small mercies, he thought as he turned to leave.

Peter slips back into Bella's room and gathers her close to his chest. Her beating heart echoes inside of him and he smiles. She will always be his heart, even after her change. His love for her seems to grow more every day and one day they will be the same, two vampires sharing eternity. For her safety and his sanity mostly he wants it to be soon, but he won't push. When it comes to Bella, Peter can wait, because she's worth waiting on.

"Hey" Bella say to the distracted Peter who didn't even feel her awaken,

"Hey good lookin', did you sleep well? Do you want to leave right away or stay the rest of the day?" he asked kindly, knowing it hurt her.

"I think breakfast, a last tidy up and go. Don't you? No point in dragging it out all day" Bella said, her mind made up and her course set,

"Okay Suga'. I'm goin' to make an appearance. Tell Charlie you called me last night, okay? I want him to know I will look after you always" Peter said and Bella smiled widely, her love for him strengthening with his words.

Once downstairs Bella knew she was making the right decision, the atmosphere was obviously tense,

"I'm going to make breakfast dad, then pack a couple of things I want and head out! You okay with that?" she said and Charlie nodded, he hated it, but it was his idea and it was the right thing to do.

"Fine Bells, whatever you want to do," he said gruffly, trying to contain his emotions,

After a leisurely breakfast, Bella was calm and at peace with their decision. This was always her way, once it had been talked about and she'd slept on it, Bella just soldiered on. She had just gone upstairs to collect a few bit and pieces when the door sounded.

"Hello, Chief Swan? I'm Peter Whitlock. I'm here to take Bella home, sir, she called me last night and I got a ride out here, early this mornin' from my brother" Peter explained,

"Coffee?" Charlie said kindly, he was impressed, setting off that early for Bella, meant he cared.

"Thank you Chief, I'd love some" he answered and added "Straight up sir" as Charlie lifted the pot and inclined his head,

"Before you call Bella Chief, my reason for comin' is twofold. First and most importantly because she needs me. Second to inform you, no, to let you know I'll look after her. I love your daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her, now and in the future" Peter said quietly, offering Charlie his hand.

Charlie looked at Peter and sighed, took his proffered hand and they shook,

"Thank you, son, I know I don't deserve to know, but I'm glad she has someone who cares for her out there. Doing for her what I failed to do" Charlie said with a catch in his voice.

"Bella? Peter's here for you" Charlie shouted up the stairs and was surprised as she ran down then, right into the young man's open arms,

"Hey Suga', miss me?" Peter quipped since it had been only an hour since they'd seen each other.

"More than life itself!" Bella replied and Charlie could almost feel the love they had for each other and knew he'd made the right choice.

"I've just a box to get and then I'm ready to go," She said and Peter kissed the top of her head and said,

"I'll get it, you say your goodbyes"

"Goodbye, dad, let's not draw it out or worry about what if's. Thank you for what you're doing, and well I'm ready to fly now. Peter's my future and he'll keep me safe and warm don't worry" Bella said stepping forward to give her father one last hug.

"Goodbye Bells, look after yourself and be all you can be" Charlie replied returning her hug with more feeling than he ever had before.

 **IIBOIIN**

Down on the La Push reservation, Jacob Black was sitting in his wolf form. He had found he didn't have to talk to these traitors, these betrayers. If when they were not phased, he was and when they were phased he then was not. He felt the prickle of another mind and just as he was about to return to his human form received a memory.

No, it couldn't be she was never coming back! Charlie had sent her away forever! She was leaving with that leech, that usurper! He, who'd stolen his girl, used his vampire wiles to turn her against him! He howled to the sky in such anger and undisguised hatred, all which heard him stopped in trepidation.

Just as Jacob had read Sam, Sam now saw clearly into the broken mind of Jacob Black and he was concerned, no he was afraid. He truly believed all his warped and skewed thoughts, in Jake's mind Bella loved him and was being kept away by everyone. Charlie! Billy! The Pack, Sam himself and of course Peter Whitlock! Jacob's mind had truly snapped and Sam phased human quickly and headed to the meeting hut looking for the elders.

Back in Forks of the three only Peter heard Jacob's howling and he knew, knew this could only end one way. When he broke free of the Alpha command Jacob would come looking for them and that meant his death in Peter's eyes. In fact the sooner the better! He refused to have that fool hanging around on the sidelines upsetting Bella and ruining their future. He had his yellow card warning, now it would be time for the final red. But he wouldn't be getting sent off but to his death!


	7. Embrace The Future, Or Not!

**Hope you all enjoy this. I think the men in white coats might be coming to fit me with one of those jackets that button up the back after this chapter lol xx Alexis**

* * *

Business was going well for Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty. Their ongoing dealings with the Casino chain kept them busy and a steady stream of vampires looking for loved ones, family and possessions kept Ashley on her toes. They refused as many, those wanting them to locate other vampires due to feuds or rivalry, that wasn't the kind of company they wanted to run.

The case of sticky fingers was all too easy to solve, deliveries arrived intact and the store person just kept a couple of bottle for himself or a joint of beef, sometimes it was vegetables or canned goods. Thinking by only taking a small amount it would not be noticeable. But all businesses kept records and what came in did not calculate with what was ordered. Therefore Emmett was able to pinpoint the days and who worked them then just videoed the next transgression as it happened.

Bella had cut her on-site classes to the bare minimum; the rest was being done online and in the evenings at other locations off campus. All in all, because she was working at her own pace and not the dictated course time Bella was now ahead of her game plan. Her year was now just six months and two had passed already, the end was in sight and Peter was happy.

He stayed as close as he dared while she was on campus and watched her like a hawk. But the silence from Forks was like a ticking bomb, just waiting for a spark to set it off. They prayed that as no one knew of her revised timetable, she would be finished before he managed to break free of the pack and elders. Everyone except Peter was stunned at how easy Bella found the accelerated learning programme she was now on.

All were only now seeing just how mentally advanced she was before she'd been working within a structured normal human environment, but she was no ordinary human. With those constraints nearly all removed, Bella was soaking up all the information like a sponge. She was still working for and with them too. Rose was rightly mortified by her previous thoughts and behaviour to Bella, who was clearly smarter than them all.

Heaven knows just how much smarter she'd be with a vampire's brain. But no matter what it didn't change her, she had time for Ashley and Jasper, to bond and become a family. Her friendship with Emmett and Rose strengthened too, mainly due to Emmett smoothing the way and showing Rose there was another approach, the Cullens did it their fashion, that didn't make it the only choice.

So Rose too was starting to grow for the first time in years and she liked it. Her first major decision was getting them a place of their own, which she decorated and organised. It was a freeing, cathartic event and helped her to see change as a good thing and to embrace it wholeheartedly. With every day that passed her ties to Carlisle and Esme loosened and she knew she'd never go back to being a glorified child. She was happy to be in charge of her own life after all this time.

 **IIBOIIN**

In La Push, everyone was on watch Jake duty and had been for two long months, but they hated it. He listened to no one, railed against them all and little by little his ties with them all dwindled to an obligation on their side and total disinterest on his. While they worked on ways to make him stay, his wolf magic worked to strengthen him enough to leave.

The very thing that made the tribe special was the thing that might destroy them. They'd tried potions, lotions and incantations all to no avail. Deep in the annals of their history, long overlooked and thus almost forgotten were stories of the wolf madness. Where a phased one, became unstable and irrational and ultimately for everyone's safety, put to death. These were not tales told around the campfires, they were not seen as important or heroic, but they should have been, as a warning.

Not all minds could cope with the power bestowed upon it. Jacob Black was one such wolf and he was slowly going insane as the wolf took over from the boy. It wasn't the wolf who was obsessed with Bella Swan; it was just a by-product, warped in the boy's mind. The wolf only wanted to hunt, to fight, to kill! The boy was of no importance to the wolf, he was weak, fanciful and immature and therefore a danger to the stronger more dominant part of him.

If left unchecked the wolf would eventually take over permanently. Killing all that stood in his way, friend or foe. It's only aim was to destroy its perceived enemies. That was why they shared a psyche with a more compassionate being, one who could temper the harshness, the fierceness of the wolf. But Jacob had never really embraced his birthright, he never wanted to be Alpha, Chief or wolf and so the wolf had all the power in their blending and was therefore too strong for him to manage.

It came over in his human side more and more, twisting his thoughts towards everyone around them. They were two disparate entities fighting for control and the wolf was winning hands down. Sam Uley was becoming concerned when he picked up the others thoughts of Jake. He had gone from avowing to save the girl he loved, who in his mind was being kept from him. Now she was a selfish bitch a tease, a whore and many more, less than pleasant things. Condemning her as someone who taunted him for fun.

Sam knew Bella herself was no longer safe from Jake and he did the only thing he could, warned the Whitlocks. He waited until he had phoned the offices of Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty, before telling the elders what he'd done. To his mind, the tribe and the pack were too important; he would not put them in danger to save one rouge wolf. This was how he thought of Jake now, a rouge and a danger and he was ready to cut him loose.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty, Jasper Whitlock speakin'. How may I help you?" Jasper said distractedly into the phone.

Everyone else was out doing something, Peter was following Bella, Emmett and Ashley were in Tacoma beefing up the video system at the Casino. Rose was away getting some car parts for her latest project and he was alone for once doing the paperwork on their last job.

"This is Sam Uley from La Push!" a terse voice replied and Jasper's attention snapped to the phone,

"Sam, this is unexpected! Is everythin' okay?" Jasper asked calmly.

"No! Jacob Black has become dangerously unstable and we don't think we can hold him back much longer. His wolf has become the dominant part of him lately and has warped Jake's mind. He has been saying some unpleasant things about Bella and I fear for her now! I just wanted to warn her and thus you to be ready" Sam said before hanging up,

It went against everything he stood for to help vampires, but sometimes you just had to do what was right. Little did he know that it was not a moment too soon.

Jasper leapt up, grabbed his cell and called Peter,

"Heads up, the La Push Alpha just called me. The boy had finally lost the plot and could be headin' our way soon. He warned me that he is now a danger to Bella, his mind has done a complete turnaround about her. He's goin' slowly insane, he said!" he told his brother,

"Fuck!" was all Peter said for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'll take her to the house, fewer people about and easier to defend" he now said and Jasper was nodding to himself,

"I will be there in twenty minutes, just let me call the others, see you there" Jasper replied before closing that call and calling Emmett.

Back in La Push, Sam had told the elders he'd warned Bella that Jake might be after her. They had been surprised he'd phoned the vampires, but not angry. It was a necessary step; one that might stop any retaliation. The vampires now knew Jacob was doing this alone and without the tribe's approval. Billy was devastated, he was losing his son slowly before his eyes and had no way to help him or stop it.

A lone howl made their heads all swing in its direction, Sam phased on the spot and caught Embry's thoughts. Jake had gone and he'd been unable to communicate with him. But that wasn't what had scared him; the eyes that had stared him down were the cold yellow eyes of a wolf, not a man. The Jake they knew was gone and would never be back, the wolf had won.

 **IIBOIIN**

The images running through the wolf's head meant nothing to him. He just wanted to hunt, to destroy, to kill and to feed. Those faces had meant something to the boy, but the boy was gone and the wolf felt nothing but intense anger for the faces. Once they were gone he'd be at peace, be able to wander free and live his own life, free of the traitor wolf-men who had tried to keep him prisoner. So the faces must be destroyed.

One of the faces, the one with the long black fur that was ensnared in the moving trap was back there with the wolf-men so he would have to wait. Another brown furred one often came to the place of the wolf-men, he lived nearby the wolf sensed his scent all around the area. But in the depths of his mind, he knew that face, the one with the fur on it, carried a killing stick and he would need to be cautious.

The leader of the traitor wolf-men, the one who forced the wolf to bend to his will, also had to die for no one had the right to control his mind. But he would have to be isolated from the others wolf-men first. The white-faced, yellow-furred one with the red eyes the wolf knew would be the most dangerous to him, deadly even.

But the fifth face was weaker, it was a female with brown fur and she would be his first kill, a kill to whet his appetite for the others, leaving the red-eyed one till last. The wolf knew he had seen her away from here, in the place with the tall stone trees. So it set its course for Seattle, not remembering the red-eyed one was there with the female and would stop him from killing her. Totally oblivious to the fact his vendetta against the five faces would be over before it began as he would meet the strongest first and not last.

 **IIBOIIN**

Peter stared out into the gloom; waiting was something he'd never enjoyed. If he was to fight let it be now, not after he'd gone insane with waiting. Bella had been angry and upset, hadn't Jacob upset her life enough? Neither was aware that Jacob Black no longer existed; only the wolf part of him had survived his internal struggle. It was working on pure instinct, trying to shed all the boy's baggage and in its mind be free.

While Bella was inside doing some work, Peter had stood guard over the house and Jasper was running the perimeter, reinforcing their markings and hoping this would dissuade Jacob.

 _ **'The sound of her heart was like the tickin' of a clock. Loudly countin' down the seconds till the showdown commenced. I'm coiled like a spring, waitin' endlessly waitin'! Every rustle of the leaves, every twig that snaps has me on edge. I care nothin' for myself, but for**_ _ **her,**_ _ **I would give my very life.'**_

"Damn it, Peter. Ease up on the melancholy would ya'!" Jasper says as he comes back into range of Peter's emotions,

"Sorry, you know how I feel about waitin'. It's drivin' me insane!" Peter huffed.

"Hell, go play with Bella, take your mind off things, we'll know when he gets here" Jasper laughed and Peter gave him the finger as he went inside,

Bella had finished her coursework and was watching the news as Peter dropped down on the sofa beside her.

"Whatcha' doin' suga'?" he said nudging her shoulder,

"Knitting you a sweater!" she said trying to be sarcastic, before smiling at him and saying "I'm watching the news, hoping to distract myself, Peter"

Peter opened his mouth to reply when the anchorman said,

 **"And finally, several unconfirmed sightings of a large russet coloured wolf have been reported in Seattle this evening! Both in the University and Business districts, please be careful out there and if you see it, please don't engage it. Leave it to the professionals. We'll update you as soon as we get any more information"**

Bella was shocked with the sudden appearance of Jasper and she turned to both him and Peter saying,

"It's Jacob, isn't it? What is he playing at? Why would he be wandering around in wolf form?"

"I don't know suga', but if he ain't hidin' somethin' is seriously wrong!" Peter replied as Jasper pulled out his phone.

All Bella heard was a few words, "Wolf, Seattle, Rogue! Shit! Okay, non-retaliation, we're on it!" before he snapped it off and threw it down on the table.

"Fuck! Sorry, Bella! Jacob is gone, the wolf is in total control and it's headin' our way. In fact, I'd say it's lookin' for you! Sam says before it happened Jacob was blamin' his father, your father, Sam, Peter and you for his troubles. You are the weakest link so to speak. So you're its first target! But he can't know Peter is with you so we let him come and take him out" Jasper said decisively.

"Oh God, poor Billy!" Bella gasped and promptly burst into tears.

"It's okay suga', we'll get him don't worry" Peter cooed soothingly,

"Not ..., not worried about ..., about me. Poor Billy he'll be devastated" she gasped out between sobs.

The sound of running vampires reached Jasper and Peter's hearing and Ashley and Emmett arrived moments later.

"Rose called, she was in the garage and saw the wolf, and she's tracking it at a discreet distance. I'm heading there to meet her and we'll let you know when it picks up the scent to lead it here, okay?" Emmett rushed out, before turning around and heading toward downtown Seattle.

 **IIBOIIN**

So many faces, all very similar, but different too. They were not her face or her scent, her scent was under many others in the quiet stone tree place. But the wolf found enough of it to trace it to her lair. It smelt of the red-eyed male strongly here too, why would a strong male want a weak female? That's not right, not good for breeding purposes! The wolf was very confused and thought it was probably best he intended to kill both as the male had no sense.

There were other scents here as well, but those two females were strong, as were the two males. This made more sense to the wolf; both had to be strong for strong pups to be born. These four were also dangerous, but not on his list of faces, so he would avoid them. The wolf had retained very little of Jacob's memories or thoughts and knew nothing of vampires. The natural enemy of what he had once been a shapeshifter; unfortunately, he was in for a crash course.

The wolf circled out from the office block, searching for some sign of the female face's scent. Eventually picking up the well-worn path the vampires used to and from the house. Her scent was less apparent as if she was carried by the male. This made sense to the wolf, she was after all weak and her mate would have to carry her or be slowed down by her. To his mind, the wolf thought it would be a mercy killing and the male could find a stronger, healthier mate.

It was totally unaware of the vampire following it, high above in the trees. Rose had no problem seeing and following who she thought was Jacob. But it became obvious quickly that he was acting more wolf than man. So she was unsurprised when Emmett arrived and explained what had happened. Only then did she realise the scent of the wolf was subtlety different from before. Now the human scent was gone it was actually less offensive, but still tainted with that rotten vegetation, earthy smell they had. Was that the Quileute magic she wondered?

Back at the house Peter and Jasper waited, unwilling to let it get to near Bella. Jasper would protect her and Ashley while Peter put the wolf out of its misery as humanely as possible. This was no jealous boy anymore; it was a wild animal, a wolf. Just a lot stronger than the normal kind usually were. It would still have the ability to hurt Peter if it bit him and would heal quickly too. So he had to be swift and snap its neck as soon as he could.

This was fast becoming a mercy killing for them as well and once it was over they would return him to La Push for the pack to deal with his remains. This at least would give the Chief some closure over the loss of his son. Although they were vampires none of them relished unnecessary killings. Especially Peter and Jasper who had seen far too much of that in their pasts.

By now the wolf was more than halfway there and Rose and Emmett shot ahead, to arrive there only a few minutes ahead of it. The scents of the vampires were much stronger now and the wolf was getting exponentially angrier as it approached. It didn't know why the smell affected it this way and it didn't really care, it's the only goal was to kill the female face and possibly the red-eyed one too.

As he stepped into the clearing near their lair, he saw the red-eyed face, just standing perfectly still staring at him. The wolf lowered into a crouch and so too did the face, he growled loudly and the face growled back making his fur stand on end. This for some reason made his blood sing and tingle through his body. They weaved back and forward, neither gaining nor retreating.

The face was a worthy opponent for himself the wolf felt. He surged forward quickly, but the face was faster as he moved out of the way. They continued to lunge and parry for a few seconds, but the wolf was angrier than the face and left his flank open to attack. The face was behind him suddenly and had him in a death grip, he was strong, but the face was stronger. The last thing he felt was the crack of his neck breaking before he knew and felt no more.

Peter. Emmett and Jasper stared at the dead body of the wolf. They had all expected him to return to his human form once his heart had stopped beating, but the boy never returned. He truly had gone wolf, the dominant side remained even in death. Wrapping him carefully and with no little respect, they carried him to Emmett's jeep. As a boy, he'd been whiny and childish, as a wolf he had been a strong warrior. The shame was that they had never merged; Jacob Black would have been a force to be reckoned with if he'd embraced his wolf.

 **IIBOIIN**

Sam Uley had been very surprised to hear back from Jasper Whitlock, then for them to ask to meet at the treaty line confused him. As usual, the pack and the elders had assumed these vampires would behave like the ones in the legends did. If they themselves had changed since olden times, why could they not see vampires would have too?

The biggest shock was that Jacob had not retaken his human form in death; this was unheard off to them. Had they listened to the old stories it would not have been such a shock. So at the allotted hour the pack and the elders awaited the return of Jacob Black. They could barely believe the gentleness of the vampire carrying Jake's wolf. He laid the body wrapped in a blanket gently at Billy's feet and retreated.

"I am sorry for your loss Chief Black, but he died as a warrior if that's any consolation. I made his end as swift and painless as possible" Peter said with respect, before backing up further,

Sam uncovered the body and all were surprised there was no blood, no maiming, nothing. It was as if he were asleep, even his eyes were closed. They truly underestimated the compassion of the Cold Ones and some were ashamed of their thoughts towards the vampires.

"We will be livin' in Seattle for a few more years before we move on. But none of us will hunt in the Olympic Forest and those who feed traditionally will be spreadin' their net further afield. We should have no reason to meet again unless you instigate it" Jasper said and with a nod of his head they all turned and disappeared into the night.

A week of mourning for the Chief's son commenced after the pack had staged a tragic accident in his garage. The body was burned as was the tribe's way and the death was recorded as a one of misadventure. Only the shaman took heed and wrote down for future generations the consequences of man and wolf not being symbiotic. A dire warning to embrace one's wolf or perish by its actions.

It was a dark time for the tribe, their future chief was gone and many were unsure who would lead them in the future. But the strands of the family tree all pointed clearly to Quill Ateara V, Sam was happy with that he never wanted to be Chief and his place as Alpha would not be contested. So live on the reservation carried on as before, only the pack and elders really knowing what had befallen Jacob Black.


	8. Return Of The Matriarch

**A/N: Fate cleared 30,000 hits thanks guys xx Now we're off in another direction lol you know me xx Alexis**

* * *

Everything was going along smoothly, the six had bonded into a strong working relationship and their friendships too blossomed. Bella was finished her PhD and now they were discussing her change and when it should be. They knew thanks to Alice it would be an easy transition for her, so it was just deciding when and where?

But until then it was business as usual and Bella was working in the office full time now, catching up with paperwork and clearing her and Peter's calendars for the next few weeks. Ashley could manage with Jasper's help while she was away. They thought to have a little holiday first and then she would be changed before they returned.

"Good Morning, Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty Investigations. Bella speaking can I help you?" Bella answered the phone in her usual manner,

"What? Since when? It says Whitlock & Whitlock only here! Let me speak to my son" the voice on the other end says sounding confused.

"Your son Madam, who exactly is your son?" an equally confused Bella asks,

"Jasper Hale and now Emmett Cullen, obviously! Now let me speak to one of them right this minute" the woman demanded and in doing so put Bella's back up, she couldn't abide total rudeness for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry Madam; there is no one by either of those names here. Can I help you with anything else?" Bella asked in a controlled but fake sweet voice, knowing now who she was speaking to,

"Let me speak to Jasper H..., Whitlock right now you stupid girl! Tell him it's his mother" Esme blasted and Bella did the only thing she could without losing her temper, she hung up.

"Jasper? Some rude woman claiming to be your mother just rang! I'm sorry but after she called me stupid, I hung up on her" Bella said apologetically as the phone started to ring again,

"No worries Bella, I'll handle this!" Ashley said with a devious smile.

"Good Morning, Whitlock, Whitlock & McCarty Investigations. Ashley Whitlock speaking can I help you?" she asked in a cool voice,

"Ashley? Is that you dear? It's your mother, I wanted to speak to Jasper, but your dim receptionist wouldn't put me through and then hung up on me!" comes the arrogant reply.

"Your not my mother and never were! My future sister-in-law is anything but dim Esme, I can assure you. Now what do you want with my husband?" she said scathingly, as Jasper raised an eyebrow at the husband part,

"I..., husband, future what ...? What in God's name is going on there? What have you done to my family?" Esme blustered.

"Me nothing! While you, on the other hand, abandoned them on a whim! Threw them out when it no longer suited your needs! Blamed me for that useless idiot's Death! Need I go on Esme? I repeat, what the fuck do you want?" Ashley said with so much hatred and loathing in her voice.

Esme Cullen was stunned, angered and confused. Was that what they thought? Why was Ashley so hostile? That wasn't what happened at all, was it?

The events since Alice left and just before Edward died started to fly through her mind and were not a pretty sight. Viewing them from someone else's point of view they were damning. Because yes at Edward's instigation it's true after Alice left, Jasper was thrown out of the family by Carlisle and she had said and done nothing to stop it!

Looking back on the aftermath of Edward's death, yes they both had treated Ashley very badly. She had done nothing and yet they held her directly responsible for his demise. Refusing to blame Alice when it seemed she was really at fault, instead of Ashley.

Finally just leaving Emmett and Rose to care for a newborn and hiding at Isle Esme, licking their wounds at the loss of one child. They had pushed aside three others to grieve for Edward, what kind of parents were they? But then they were not their parents at all, were they? Why on earth would Jasper help her now?

Esme started to sob, for her own stupidity, for her blind faith in following Carlisle's lead. She sobbed for her detrimental pandering to Edward, never giving the others more of her time than him. For treating them as children when none but him actually were. For all of that and so much more. She had tried to replace her dead son with eternally living ones and in doing so had almost ruined their lives.

But it was obvious now all they needed was Jasper. He was a coven leader before joining the Cullens and it seemed he was once again, to all of the displaced ones she and Carlisle had ridden roughshod over. Unlike Carlisle and her, he had stepped up in their time of need. The mark of a true leader and friend.

"I'm so, so sorry! I don't blame you, any of you. I wouldn't help me either. Goodbye Ashley" she murmured as she hung up the phone.

"Did you get it, Em?" Peter asked knowing Emmett was trying to trace the call,

"Yup, a sleazy motel downtown! Why would she be there?" Emmett quizzed,

"Go and get her Emmett and bring her to the house, we'll be there in thirty minutes okay?" Jasper said quietly, unsure just how he felt about the Cullen Matriarch now.

Rose stood in the doorway, neither coming in nor going out. She had finally just found herself, made peace with Ashley for her bungled attempts to step into Esme's shoes and lord it over her. Hell, recently she even started to see Bella as an older, wiser friend who she could bounce ideas off of. Bella never held a grudge, never lied to you, gave it to you straight and those were qualities Rose appreciated.

 **IIBOIIN**

Where on earth was Esme? Carlisle mused. He needed her to go to the mainland for food and more supplies. Why was she being so negative about his new endeavour and his new friendship? It had been a godsend running into him, together they would make history. They would have a new species of vampire who could live amongst the humans and still hold their own against vampires too.

Why did she not see his vision, of perfect children for them both! Granted they would have only his DNA, but that was not a bad thing after all. This would eliminate all the human constraints that turning a human brought. They would only know what he taught them, as he said perfectly perfect children!

He thought she was fine with everything when they first started to talk about the experiment, having those three young woman around her she seemed happy. Granted now with so many to care for, it had become better to keep them sedated and confined and Esme had disliked that. Even saying it was imprisonment, but this was a scientific experiment and not a family holiday camp. Now, where was she?

"Joham, have you seen Esme perchance?" he asked his newest friend,

"I fear your wife has left the fold, Carlisle. I did say she was a liability, woman don't understand such lofty ideals!" came the cold callous reply.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon enough. I think she doesn't like not having my undivided attention all the time!" Carlisle said pompously, not hearing the arrogance and condescension in his own voice.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Okay Esme, what's wrong? Where's Carlisle? What made you seek us out?" Jasper asked the still shaken woman, who was once the matriarch of their family,

"He..., we were at Isle Esme and he met a man, a vampire when we were hunting on the mainland. Carlisle seemed to know him. Well of him, Carlisle told me he was a legend. The original being behind the stories of women, human women being seduced by the devil!" Esme paused here to sob once again.

"At first they just talked and he visited the Island a couple of times. Then he arrived with three young women and a boy. They were neither human nor vampire but a blending of both! Carlisle, as you can imagine, was enthralled and wanted to know more about them" Esme paused there shaking her head sadly,

"So they stayed for a few weeks, but the girls were treated as almost slaves by their, as I found out then, father and younger brother. Each had a different mother who'd died giving birth to them in a horrendous way. Ones which he had observed and documented but done nothing to stop. Carlisle said it could be done more clinically, better for the child and safer for the mother! I was appalled at first, but let him convince me I could have the perfect child" she said ashamed, but all three of the females listening were nodding as if understanding her meaning.

"Joham!" Jasper growled his name and Esme nodded,

"This would be a child who grew, albeit quickly. From babe to teenager in seven years and then they stopped growing and were basically immortal, living he had so far recorded one hundred and seventy-five years! Not an immortal child, who never changed but a living breathing child and I was swayed. Then Carlisle wanted to have a child who looked more European in appearance, so to then, the mother would have to!" Esme said quietly.

"You mean this Joham had been using young native South American females for all those years?" Bella asked and Esme was surprised by her question,

"Yes, from very remote tribes and less shall I say cultured? I know that sounds insulting, but he didn't want them to involve the authorities as the years passed so he stuck with the more superstitious and therefore more accepting of the supernatural tribes deeper in the jungle" she said and everyone but Bella hissed.

"If they grow so quickly, how long is the pregnancy?" Bella now enquired,

"Ten weeks roughly, one quarter the length of a normal pregnancy!" Esme answered and Rose and Ashley gasped.

"I left when they kidnapped three students and Carlisle artificially impregnated then while they were sedated! I couldn't stomach it any longer. It was wrong by all normal standards and Carlisle kept saying it was scientific research and therefore acceptable!" Esme sobbed,

"The only hope for those poor women is death!" Bella said shocking them all.

"What?" Rose demanded,

"Why?" said Esme and Ashley simultaneously.

"Think about it, a forty-week event crammed into ten! No adjustment, no build up. They will be flooded with hormones at a rate faster than a human body can handle, causing a massive overload in the Immune System, then complete failure.

The waste from the foetus would be basically toxic to a human. It would be venom based, so now we are having widespread, slow painful organ failure happening.

The foetus would need blood and if not supplied externally, the mother would be drained internally. By birth the mother would look like a walking skeleton and her only hope would be death or the change and I'm not even sure that would save her. Considering it is venom that has done this to her!

I assume your husband will deliver them by caesarean section, causing massive blood loss of what little the mother has left and it won't clot or stop either. But otherwise the child will claw and bite its way out from within the mother to survive, that would be the previous horrendous deaths you mentioned!" Bella told them all in a very distressed voice, she could see it clearly in her mind and it was nauseating.

"Oh my god, all I saw was the end product! A child, but the whole thing it diabolical why can't he see it?" Esme sobbed once again,

"Oh he has and it has been disregarded for the greater good I assume!" Bella whispers.

"Jesus, that's so fucked up! What is he thinking?" Emmett said angrily and Esme said nothing about his language for once.

Bella was right because no real doctor would ever do that to a patient without knowing the risks, so Carlisle would have seen it all as a necessary evil.

 **IIBOIIN**

To say Joham was livid when he found his three slaves were missing too was an understatement! He had made them, they belonged to him! How dare Esme take them away, but he knew they could not survive out there without him. He had made sure of that, keeping them restricted and helpless without his presence! But he didn't know they knew all about their oldest brother Nahuel and would be searching for him. He underestimated them because they were women, so obviously lesser in his eyes.

Carlisle blustered and prevaricated. Perhaps they had just gone shopping? Esme had liked to shop with her daughters in the past! He could not grasp what he was doing could and had driven his mate away. Didn't she understand he was on the verge of having a son to replace Edward? One who wouldn't hate this life, one who would be a real son to him and not tormented by the morals of his mortal parents. He'd even found a girl with auburn hair and green eyes for heaven's sake!

Both men, for different reasons, were blind to their own faults. One because of his superiority complex, the other hiding behind science, thinking that made everything right. Neither had any intention of finding fault within themselves.

 **IIBOIIN**

"I took the three daughters and ran. They wanted away from Joham and to find their oldest brother, he hates his father and has vowed to stop him. Even if it means killing him, because of what he did to his mother!"Esme explained.

"Where are they now?" Peter asked,

"I got in touch with Zafrina and she knew all about Joham. The Amazon coven will teach them to survive in our world and help them find their brother, Nahuel" Esme told the sombre group.

"What are their names Esme you never said?" asked Ashley to try and take her mind off the horror,

"In **Guaraní,** their language **,** Peteĩ, Pokóĩ and Pateĩ **.** Otherwise known as One, Seven and Eleven. He only named the boys and numbered the girls!" Esme said her disgust for Joham in evidence.

"The young boy with him, what was his name and well number?" Emmett asked,

"Raini, he was the last I believe number twelve" Esme sighed unable to believe what Carlisle had gotten her mixed up in.

Jasper and Peter had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation. They had heard of Joham, most believed him a myth, but obviously not. If they went to the Volturi everyone would die, First the three mothers and babies. Then Carlisle, Joham, Raini, the three girls and Nahuel would be hunted down too. Any others would also be killed that was their way, the innocent died with the guilty.

"Where are three to six and eight to ten? Are they alive? Are they with Nahuel?" Rose asked Esme,

" Peteĩ said three died with her mother, she saw it happen, she was too weak to survive. Then Joham killed six a boy, it was a twin with five and full vampire, having killed its human sibling, a girl in the womb and therefore basically an immortal child. Ten another boy was savaged by animals, along with its mother's remains, before Joham or Nahuel could retrieve it. Jacy, a boy who was fourth, Poapy theeighth and Porundy the ninth, both girls are with Nahuel, he got to them first" Esme informed them, exactly as she had been told.

"So of the twelve, five were boys and two died? How galling for him I bet! Asshole!" Rose seethed just thinking about Joham,

"When did you leave Esme?" Peter asked now.

"A week ago!" she answered,

"So we have nine weeks. That's our window, so what do we do?" Jasper asked exasperatedly.

It was decided they just could not in good conscience approach the three male Volturi leaders, they would just act as they always did kill first ask questions later. But Rose sat musing as the others bandied ideas about. If they could approach the Queens, now that was a different matter!

"Esme! You have to invite the Queens and a female guard to Isle Esme. Say it's a holiday for them and make sure you have a secure line before you tell them anything. I will call the Amazons, Siobhan and Maggie and the four Denali women. The Queens have power in Volterra they just never use it, they make up the final council seats. If they can sway just one brother then they have a majority and the children will live!" Rose gasped out as the idea came to her.

"Peter, take Bella away and change her, we can't have any humans on that island when the brothers arrive!" Jasper said getting behind Rose's idea,

"All we have to do is make them stop and listen. Who better to make the case than their wives!" Emmett now said,

"But faced with a strong contingent of women, they won't be able to just bulldozer over us, We need Jane on our side too," said Esme.

"We need to be in Rio before the births. Let's get this show on the road people!" Emmett said and everyone jumped to and set the ball in motion.

 **IIBOIIN**

Carlisle was having a rough time on Isle Esme. The three women, one Russian, one English and one Norwegian were not coping as well as Joham's mother's had. Basically even sedated they were weaker, not as hardy and things were going wrong, that he should have foreseen. Their bodies were finding it hard to cope with all that was happening to them in such a short space of time.

He had totally disregarded everything he knew about humans in his quest for a child. The Russian student was actually trying to reject the foetus, almost like a transplant patient would and he had to use drugs to keep it viable. The English girl was failing badly her immune system was already shot and again only drugs held the baby in place. The Norwegian student had already had two heart attacks and he wasn't sure she'd make it to term.

Joham had two native girls of his own also sedated and they were doing better. Mainly because instead of food he was pumping blood into their stomachs and the babies were reaping the benefits. He cared nothing for the mothers at all. Carlisle had hoped to release his after the births but now knew they would not survive this and never would have.

The reality was dawning on him a little too late, he had broken his Hippocratic Oath and lost his mate because of his stupidity. If the Volturi ever found out about this he would die and thus kill his mate at the same time. What had he been thinking? How could he fall so far? Even knowing all this he could not stop this close to the end. He just needed to keep them alive for six more weeks.

 **IIBOIIN**

In the best hotel suite that Rio had stood sixteen vampire females and only six males, one of whom was not a full vampire. The Queens had Heidi and Jane with them. Liam had come with Siobhan and Maggie, as had Eleazar with Carmen and the three girls. Only two of the Amazon were there, the other had stayed with Peteĩ and her two sisters to help them out. No one thought it was right to make them face Joham again, but Nahuel was there to make sure their father died for his crimes against all their mothers.

They decided to swim out to the island when it got dark, so no one would hear them approach. Coming in at the far end of Isle Esme, away from the house and makeshift hospital. They had four weeks until the births of the new babies and wanted to do all they could for the mothers in their last weeks of life. Rose was the most qualified to help them as she had been through medical school in the past.

Jasper although technically in charge, made a point of deferring to the Queens. No point of getting on the wrong side of them he thought. Bella was introduced to everyone as Peter's new vampire mate and she was everything Alice had said she'd be, only her eyes giving her real age away. Her control and lack of bloodlust was envied and admired in equal measure.

As dusk approached they all made ready to swim out to the Island of Hell as Esme was now calling it, she would never visit there again after this. Carlisle and Joham would be captured and restrained. Nahuel would take charge of his littlest brother and the poor women would be assessed and then they would call the brothers asking them to come to the island.

"It's time ladies, shall we?" Peter said and he and Bella led the way down to the beach. In two's they slipped into the water and made the silent journey out to the once tropical paradise Esme had loved. She worried what the future would hold for her, but no matter what she knew she had done the right thing, even if it was against her mate.

* * *

 **Peteĩ (Guaraní )** **-** One

 **Pokóĩ** **(Guaraní )** **-** Seven

 **Pateĩ** **(Guaraní)** **-** Eleven **(** **pa** **peteĩ - ten + one** **)**

 **poapy (** **Guaraní) -** Eight

 **Porundy (** **Guaraní) -** Nine

 **Guaraní:** Is spoken by 1% of the population. This is the native language of the Guaraní, an ethnic group from the Chaco and Amazonian regions. It is one of the official languages of Paraguay. In Bolivia, it is spoken in the department of Santa Cruz. **(Wikibooks)**


	9. I'll Tell You Who Runs The World

**A/N: Congrats to fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night for being the 200th reviewer for this one xx Since I got his name wrong in Chap 8 I've fixed it and it's now Joham xx Alexis**

While the hung around in the Rio hotel, Peter was slowly exasperating his mate, he couldn't help it he was so damn proud of her. But Bella didn't want her fifteen minutes of fame, yes; her change was quick, totally under her control and as it turned out pain-free. But did he have to tell everyone, twice?

Once it had started she became aware of a barrier of sorts inside her mind which she was able to pull down and it blocked out the pain of the change for her. As it raged on she felt all the changes to her body, which was strange and slightly uncomfortable. Sensing your bones elongating was mind blowing and hearing your own hair grow, very strange.

But she was able to right away to keep tabs on that and run all her memories good and bad through her mind. Her larger brain capacity was amazing and as she was fully embracing this event it was quicker than with those who fought it. So when she awoke after only fifty-six hours, Bella was able to see and compute everything with ease.

Her motor skills took minutes to master, rather than weeks as she just applied physics to her movements. Remembering how much pressure she'd used as a human and replicating it. It was as if she saw the formulas in her head and just copied them. Seeing with her own eyes the eighth colour in the spectrum was beyond amazing, scientists had been debating its existence for years and she could see it.

The downside was she could also see the dust, dirt and skin debris her body had left behind ...! No wonder vampires showered so often, it was all around her, damn it, the world was grubby! Things she'd once found pleasant, were not as good now. She could hear off-key sounds from everywhere, the clock, the air conditioning, most manmade things.

But nature was beautiful, birdsong was clearer and her ears picked up the higher frequencies too. She heard the beating of a butterfly's wings, the clicking sounds of insects communicating. It was so easy to be distracted by the sheer amount of sound. Then she had the slight problem of being totally and unequivocally entranced by her mate.

Watching his muscles moving under his skin, which was no longer rigid to her touch, was fascinating. Feeling them bunch up and relax repeatedly as they made love was beyond sensual. Everything about him was absolutely enticing. As a human his eyes she'd thought were either red, burgundy or black. But that was like saying all the shades of green humans saw were the same.

In the red were flecks of gold, hints of brown and hues of blue, his human eye colour. The black of passion was deeper and bluer than the black of hunger which held shades of grey. The burgundy was like the fine wine it was named after, fluid and shifting, darkening and lightening with his mood.

How could they get anything done when all she wanted to do was stare at him cataloguing every shade in his hair or counting every hair on his arms? Her love for him now felt like an obsession, she needed to see it all, to know it all. Peter laughed at her saying she'd give him a big head. But Bella knew what she did now; he had done while she slept as a human.

The first two weeks of her life had consisted of the three S's, staring at Peter, having sex with Peter and showering, preferably with Peter. Sometimes she did them individually and sometimes all at the same time, her favourite by far. But now, unfortunately, it was time to rejoin the others because her bloodlust was almost nil and therefore she had no reason to stay away.

She knew it was there it just wasn't the most important thing to her, Peter was. Her lust for him was harder to manage and she often slipped, sometimes by being overwhelmed by her feelings for him, sometimes by design!

"Suga' we have to go soon" Peter had said as she straddled his body on the bed,

"But I want you, no I need you Peter" she'd pouted back at him and like a good mate he had given in yet again.

Eventually, though they had returned to Seattle, to find the place crawling with vampires. The Irish Coven, the Denali Coven, all awaiting the arrival of the Queens and them. This time the staring was at her and Bella didn't like it at all. Some of the congratulations were laced with a little envy and the odd remark from the older vampires.

It was most apparent vampires didn't like different, but they couldn't explain why. As humans different was accepted more, not always granted but way more than vampires do. This was something Bella would need to ponder later, it came across like conditioning. We don't like or want to accept different, who instilled this blind adherence into the vampire psyche and why?

 **IIBOIIN**

Once everyone was ready and Bella introduced to the Queens, Jasper decided it was time to fly out. He and Peter, as well as Rose, all had pilot's licences, so they hired a jet and were on their way to Rio De Janeiro. The two Amazons, Zafrina and Senna would meet them there with Nahuel. His aunt Huilen was staying behind with his other siblings and Kachiri.

The flight was quick and plans were made, or at least scenarios were run through, Jasper hated leaving things to chance and was verging on anal about it. Peter was the antithesis of him and they balanced each other out well. The Queens were happy to let the fabled Major run the show on their behalf. The biggest worry for the female vampires were the women first and the children second.

Bella stayed well in the background with Ashley, at present her biggest problem was Eleazar, he continually stared at her. It was beginning to be on the verge of rudeness,

"I'll place odds of 50 to 1 she'll deck you, Eli!" Emmett said as he also noticed how uncomfortable Bella was becoming,

"What? Who? Odds Emmett!" Eleazar said distractedly barely removing his eyes from Bella.

"Yes, odds that Bella will smack you down on your ass if you don't stop staring at her. She's not a prize exhibit you know and from the growling, in the cockpit, you best make yourself scarce before Peter removes your eyes for you, permanently!" Emmett replied glaring at the older man.

"I apologise, I wasn't aware I was staring at her," Eleazar said to Emmett and Bella hissed, along with Ashley who had also noticed his invasive staring at her previously, before Bella's return,

"I think it's my mate you should be apologisin' to don't you think?" Peter said from directly behind him and Eleazar shuddered.

"My apologies Bella for inadvertently catching you in my gaze. I didn't mean to offend you" he said smarmily, knowing full well how hard he was staring and how rude it was,

"Well, I'd hate for you to intentionally catch my gaze then if that was your idea of inadvertent. Nine minutes and forty-two seconds seems a might excessive for inadvertent, wouldn't you agree?" Bella retorted loudly and everyone looked at Eleazar.

Very few ever called him out on his blatant examinations of them, usually one so young would not have noticed, or at least not the length of time he'd been doing it. She was gifted he knew it, but unlike Ashley, he couldn't pinpoint what it was. After just a few minutes he knew Ashley was a minor tracker or a finder.

But Bella perplexed him. When he first started to watch her she was relaxed and seemed giftless, then as she became aware of his interest in her, a barrier slammed down and stopped him seeing anything from her at all.

"Eli you promised to stop that, it's rude and uncalled for. These are our friends, not conundrums to be solved. This is exactly the behaviour that's gotten Carlisle into trouble, have you no sense?" Carmen spat at him, angry that he felt the need to catalogue everyone; well that's what she thought.

"Eh, old habits are hard to break my dear, I'm sorry to have disappointed you" he replied in a way too rehearsed manner, proving it happened often.

The matter was dropped then and he dared not look at Bella again as Peter spent the rest of the flight glaring at him.

Eleazar was never more pleased to get off a flight and he wondered if that was how people felt when he stared at them, again he shuddered. Then he realised, of course, she was a shield, not just physical, but mental too! He knew if the brother's found out from him about Bella's gift, what his fate would be at her mates hands!

He glanced around quickly and the only people looking at him were Bella herself and Peter. No one knew he was still working for the Volturi on the quiet, it might be about to come back to bite him if Aro asked him for information on the two newest vampires. Let's hope he's too distracted by the hybrids to ask for his input.

 **IIBOIIN**

Several hours later Peter and Bella led everyone down to the beach but held back as Esme took the lead to guide everyone there. They entered the water after everyone else and were the rear guard so to speak because Peter hated anyone he didn't know that well being behind him. He wanted to have Bella close by as well, he knew her gift was evolving. He had actually felt it pulsing against his side as Bella watched Eleazar exit the plane earlier.

The swim to the southern end of the island was silent, Heidi had the Queen's robes in a waterproof bag but the others just swam in their clothes unworried about the wet or damp as the night was warm and they would dry quickly enough. As the emerged very little sound was heard, any insects had burrowed deep and all birds had flown when the incumbent vampires had arrived weeks before.

Esme had explained a makeshift hospital was midway between here and the house on the northern shore. Peter and Jasper scouted ahead to check out who was where, before leaving he had nodded to Emmett to watch Bella. Jasper too had asked Liam to keep an eye on Ashley, neither wanted Eleazar anywhere near their mates.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that Nahuel and Senna were sticking close together and Zafrina smiled at them fondly. It had been hard for Senna living with two other women who were mated and visitors were few and far between. As for Nahuel, he'd lived all his life with his aunt and siblings and until now shown no interest in going out there and finding a mate. Love truly was to be found in strange places and no matter the circumstance it would prevail.

When the guys returned they both looked sick to their stomachs and that was not something you expected from Southern Wars veterans. Jasper was shaken and it was assumed even sedated the women were having a hard time of it and it was coming out in their emotions,

"There are five women in there, two South American and three European! The two are doin' better as he's pumpin' blood straight into their stomachs. The other three don't look good at all, just like Bella said they are emaciated skeletons. Only the boy is there watchin' them and he's asleep for now, Jasper sent him deeper so he should stay under for a while" Peter said in a grim angry voice.

"Joham and Carlisle are at the house and all is not happy in paradise! Carlisle seemed to think he could release the women afterwards and Joham is tellin' him to grow up, that it ain't happenin' and he will kill them all if any survive the births!" Jasper hissed just as angrily.

"Dear gods above! Well I think it's time to put an end to all of this now" Sulpicia said quietly and everyone nodded,

"I think Senna, Esme, Rose, Bella, Carmen, Tanya, Irina and Maggie see to the women and if you must restrain the boy for now. Everyone else with us to the house. Gentlemen if you would fan out behind it, in case they wish to run that would be helpful. Pica and I will do the talking" Athenodora said taking charge and her air off gentle helplessness slipped away.

In front of them now stood the Queen of the Volturi, a warrior in her own right from millennia in the past. Something she had allowed to lapse, but no more. The fear that they, the wives would die like Didyme had been held over them for too long and this slice of freedom was a blast of fresh air and she intended to keep it that way. If Corin attempted to subdue her again heads would roll!

The only sound to herald their arrival was a whoosh as the men surrounded the house and then Athenodora let her voice ring out,

"Carlisle, Joham, would you care to join us?"

There was a sudden noise from within the house as someone attempted to leave via a window, then a growl and the Major's voice saying,

"I don't think so scumbag! You'll face your Queen when she demands your presence!"

"Thank you, Major, I'm waiting Carlisle or would you have me order someone else to drag you out as well?" Dora said in a most regal voice and Carlisle shuffled out, his mouth opening to start his diatribe,

"Silence!" Pica ordered with such contempt that he hung his head instead.

Suddenly Rose's voice reached them from the hospital,

"God damn it, you sick assholes. This is inhuman! Cause no harm, Carlisle! You lying hypocritical bastard!"

There were sounds of sobbing and growls of displeasure in equal measure and both Joham and Carlisle tensed. Of the twenty-two new arrivals on the island, sixteen were female vampires and they knew they would be lucky to leave here alive. Carlisle was horrified when he realised most of his previous coven were here to stop him and Joham finishing their experiment. So too were several friends, who looked less than friendly now. Was Esme here too?

"Ashley, could you go to the hospital please and along with Bella collect all the documentation and notes on this diabolical atrocity. Bring it here my dear, we must destroy it all before anyone else gets the idea to implement such an evil undertaking again!" Pica said sadly, knowing in her heart of hearts, it would be her own mate who would consider it seriously.

"Pica, Dora, I don't think you understand the impor...," Carlisle started to say, before being forced to his knees by Peter,

"You dare address us with familiarity at a time like this? Have you no morals at all? We are you Queens, your accusers! Try to at least show some respect" Dora said scathingly and he fell silent again.

All the while Joham stayed silent, watching his son Nahuel, could these stupid women not see the evidence of their own eyes, he thought. He was proof these experiments worked, so the host body failed, so what! They were merely vessels for the continuance of a greater cause, his cause. A voice from behind him jolted him out of his musings,

"Neither feels any remorse! While one feels confusion at your disgust! The other feels only disgust at your interference of his work!" Jasper said his voice barely concealing his contempt for both men.

"They are sedated, they feel nothing! Why such a fuss over lesser beings?" Joham spat at the Major and cringed at the evil laugh which emanated from him,

" **NO PAIN!"** he roared, "This is what those five women feel!"

Suddenly Carlisle and Joham were clutching and clawing at their abdomens. Rolling on the ground in absolute agony, their howls of pain making all watching wince, except Jane. She was admiring the Major's ability to apply specific types of pain, unlike her who could only give one. Jasper only stopped when both men had torn open their own bellies for relief, which was never actually come.

They were panting pathetically as the venom dripped to the ground from their wounds. Bella and Ashley appeared then holding all the copious notes the two so-called scientists had made. Bella's face showed everyone just how bad it really was,

"Six times, your majesties. Carlisle ignored his own evidence six times! Joham knew from the beginning this would be a cruel and painful death for them all, but he cared not!" she said glaring at the men and all could now see the pulsing shield around her body.

"Easy suga', centre yourself. You don't want to hurt your friends!" Peter crooned and she took a deep breath, though unneeded and huffed out the air,

"My apologies your majesties," Bella said handing over the notes.

"Understandable my dear, you're barely a month old and your control does you proud. Anger is always the hardest to master" Dora said patting her arm.

"Rose has them all on high doses of morphine, the women are not saveable, but the offspring will be. She intends to awaken them, explain the facts and ask them who they are and let them know we will contact their families" Ashley informed everyone.

"Good, good" Pica said smiling at the two young vampires, seeing in them the hope for the future of their species.

Too many vampires were stuck in the past and tended to hold on to long-ago glories. If they wanted to survive they would need the more modern vampires to teach them the way the world they inhabited was now. Volterra would need the biggest shake-up she thought and Aro would dislike that intently. She like Dora had no intention of letting things go back to how they were. Aro and Caius would fight them, but Marcus she knew, would side with her and Dora and form a consensus. Or they would assert their right and take back their thrones!

"Gentlemen, if you would please restrain them, their outcome will be decided when the brothers arrive! Under no circumstances are any of you to talk to them, do I make myself clear Eleazar? These two abominations have nothing to say that decent vampires would want to hear. Kate and Zafrina could you both stay as well and if needed meet out any punishment you see fit on any wrongdoers!" Dora said scathingly and Carlisle's hopes sunk lower and lower.

 **IIBOIIN**

 _ **'A heavy pall hung over the island, carryin' the stench of imminent death. None were unaffected, makin' tensions run high! The prisoners held their tongues under threat of electrocution or mental torment, worse that it would be delivered by women. The hospital was abuzz, time was of the essence, those poor souls were not long for this world'**_

"I'm gonna head over there and see if I can spread a little calm. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Jasper said nodding to his brother and fellow captors,

"Sorry man, I just keep getting sucked in, it's the atmosphere" Peter apologised.

Carlisle seeing Jasper as the biggest threat, started to speak as soon as he was gone,

"Eli, you must unde...," was all he managed before Kate had him writhing once more on the ground. Peter snorted,

"Asshole!"

It was becoming most apparent that Carlisle saw women as less of a threat to him. His attitude was to assume Jasper was his biggest danger. Discounting Kate's gift as smaller, a parlour trick of sorts. He had felt it before many years ago on a less significant setting, now he realised his error, the pain was excruciating.

Jasper received a surprise when he arrived at the hospital, he felt nothing from the five women and Bella stood rigidly concentrating on them all,

"What's goin' on?" he asked Ashley,

"Bella's shielding their minds; they feel no pain at all. It's amazing, she's so talented!" Ashley enthused about her new sister.

"Relax Bella, let it flow from you like liquid, imagine your wrappin' their minds in little bits of your shield," he said and she relaxed a little,

"Good girl, it's an extension of you not somethin' separate. It's merely a thought process, don't try to force it, but think it there" he said and she was now completely calm and relaxed.

"Thank you, Jasper, I had no idea what I was doing, just that I knew I could!" she smiled and he sent her some pride, love and calm.

"This is perfect, the morphine was doing nothing. Now I can wake them and we can talk to them" Rose said and everyone nodded.

The next thirty minutes we harrowing, Rose, Bella and Jasper explained they were doctors, which was true in one form or other. Tanya interpreted for the Russian girl; Ashley shocked them all by doing the same for the Norwegian student, turns out her maternal grandmother was from Norway and had taught her the language. While Senna spoke to the two young South American girls, Esme held the English girl's hand as everything was explained to them all. Telling them they'd been kidnapped, illegal medical practices perpetrated on them and their prognosis was sadly not good.

All relevant information was extracted from them as Jasper kept them calm. They were then told their families would be contacted now and they hoped they would be able to get them there soon. This would not be happening, but it gave them all some comfort. Rose had ascertained the Norwegian girl would be the first to give birth and she was put back to sleep and moved into another room. The two that Senna was talking to were sisters and this added more fuel to the fire which would engulf Joham.

Esme was very confused; she didn't care where Carlisle was or how he was being treated. Her only concern was for these unfortunate women. Jasper could feel her conflicting emotions and asked her what was wrong,

"I don't understand I have no thoughts for Carlisle, no worries, no need of him. Why?" She said in a low tone.

"I can explain that Esme" Pica said smiling sadly, "Your mate bond is broken! He has failed you as a mate and you have severed it" she told the stunned Esme.

"All of this was for the greater glory of Carlisle Cullen; none of it was done for you. His priority should have been your wellbeing, your happiness and he pushed you to one side. It is a female's right to leave a mate if he does anything directly opposing her views and needs!" Pica finished to a quiet room,

"Wow! I never knew that" said Carmen quietly, but they all heard, "Did Eli know this?" she continued,

"Oh yes, he knew!" said Dora, "Why else would he lie to you? He still works for the Volturi, he never stopped! Even though I know you asked him to, three hundred years ago!"

"Just as Aro and Caius knew when they decided to have us locked away for our own safety, kept loyal by Chelsea and calm by Corin. They knew they were taking a chance! Why do you all call us the Queens, but them the Brothers? I'll tell you why because up until Didyme's death, we ran the vampire world with our consorts!" Pica said in an affronted tone,

"They and I don't include poor Marcus in this, decided to change the rules, knowing it could backfire on them. They will be a little shocked to know their rule has come to an end when they get here!" Dora said laughing, but her voice held little amusement,

"After all, why would the Romanians kill a Queen rather than one of them? Because we were the rulers, we took them down" Pica finished by saying and everyone was totally silent. The room as a whole drop to one knee and in silence gave their loyalty back where it belonged, to their Queens.


	10. The Tangled Web Unravels

**A/N: Thanks all this story has passed 10,000 hits already xx Also 'Decisions, Decisions' just passed the 90,000 hits mark, I'm ecstatic xx** **Alexis**

* * *

 **If anyone is looking for a laugh, please look at the strange guest review on 'International Women's Day'. She said something about** **BETAZED CRYSTAL POWER!** **I was thinking more like CRYSTAL METH actually lol xx**

* * *

The Queens explained they were devastated and frightened at Didyme's death, so Aro suggested they rest in the tower safe from harm's way. Just take a little time out; they could manage without them for a short time. Then he had Chelsea tie them to Himself and Caius. Not realising because they were already their mates, it would fail.

The mate bond was already in place and it trumped all. In their misery, they didn't see Corin was keeping them unyieldingly complacent at the time. Decades passed and with no major enemies attacking them, they stayed cloistered, eventually realising what had happened to them. Getting around Corin was easy due to the greed she had for the Queens's jewels and objet d'art. They would distract her with trinkets and she'd forget to reinforce her hold on them.

But the ace in the hole was that Aro had Chelsea tie Marcus to the Queens as a joke and it now backfired on him. He kept them abreast of all that Aro had done, how Caius now realised he'd made a grave error of judgement leaving Volterra at the time. He had been distracted by Aro encouraging him to go after the Werewolves, on his return Aro had taken the throne and only agreeing to help him kept Caius and Marcus alive.

How Aro changed so many laws to suit himself and now ruled the vampire nation by fear. Everyone thought the Queens had abdicated in his favour and there was no one to say otherwise. Aro had totally ignored Pica and taken several lovers, but Caius had stayed true to his Queen, holding her each night in her enforced stupor whilst begging her forgiveness. But she was still angry with him for not fighting for her and Pica. Whereas they mate bond between Pica and Aro was gone, Dora still clung to hers. Hoping beyond hope Caius could explain his inactivity.

 **IIBOIIN**

Esme and Carmen now saw for whatever reason they had been lied by their husbands. Discussing the whole mate bond with each other and asking all the other women how it felt to them. The facts did not add up, the electricity was never there and the pull was a weak imitation of what it should have been. Hell, Carlisle had spent more time in hospitals over the last ninety years than he had by Esme's side. Eleazar often made trips abroad alone, how had they not realised, the bond was not that of true mates!

But all thoughts of personal thoughts went out the window as the first young woman went into labour and her heart gave out simultaneously.

"Damn it, I had a feeling she wouldn't be able to take much more," Rose said quickly removing the baby before it tore its own way out,

"Well, here's the son Carlisle wanted, he's strong, healthy and venomous. Ashley what's a good Norwegian name for a boy?" she continued.

"Theodor, it means 'God's gift', so Theodor Neilson, they all can have their mother's surnames!" Ashley replied cooing at the small boy.

A nursery was quickly set up in a separate room and the poor unfortunate mother buried at the far end of the island. Esme had decided as this was her island she would turn it into a private bird sanctuary after they all left, so the young women's graves would never be disturbed by humans. She would oversee its upkeep but never return. The house and hospital would be demolished, by all the vampires here or maybe she would make Carlisle and Joham do it.

Almost as if it were the catalyst the others too went into labour and it was all hands on deck, Maggie and Siobhan took charge of the English girl, once Rose had delivered the baby,

"She might be English now, but Flynn is an Irish name and so is that colouring. Red hair and green eyes, pure Irish!" Maggie said laughing, as she herself had red hair and once had green eyes, the baby was its mother's double and they knew she'd have green eyes eventually too.

"How about Niamh? It means 'Radiance or Brilliance' in Irish, that would make her Niamh Flynn" Siobhan said smiling down at the adorable newborn baby girl.

Senna was talking to the two South American girls, unlike the others they were not sedated and were much healthier and likely to make the change if they wished to try. One did, the other did not! Even though she knew she would die, but she asked her sister to care for her child as her own. They both gave birth to daughters and called them Panambi and Temioua breaking the number system forever.

Zafrina was called to change the woman who would now be a mother to both the little girls as Senna was afraid she'd kill her. So it was Yesenia was changed, due to her enforced diet of blood giving her body the strength to survive the birth and now the change. As well as her own determination to make sure those girls had a mother. Her poor sister who had been sick the whole way through her pregnancy and couldn't stomach the blood which would have saved her slipped peacefully into oblivion.

Without the others being aware, Ranni had awoken and was sitting by Yesenia's bed as she changed clinging to the woman's hand. Starved of love and affection he hoped this woman would want to be his mother too. Joham had no need for the mother's but the children did and he'd, of course, waved it off as weakness. Unbecoming of his son's, he was a monster in more ways than one. It would be a couple of years from now before Huilen and Yesenia would be mothers to all of Joham's children. While Nahuel would join the Amazons to be with Senna, his mate.

Finally, the last to be born was the Russian student's daughter, as the three Denali sisters fussed over the baby, the mother also slipped into her eternal rest quickly and quietly. The English girl clung on tenaciously for a few more hours before succumbing to the inevitable and was buried beside her two friends and Yesenia's sister Itati.

"How about Ульяна or as you all would say Ulyana, that makes her Ulyana Orlovis. Which is perfect because Orlovis means strong, healthy and long-lived" Tanya said happily, as the three sister's crowd around the beautiful baby in Irina's arms.

As soon as Rose gave the babies the all clear they were moved to the house. For the first time, Esme approached Carlisle, with disgust and disbelief colouring her voice she ordered him to tear down the abomination of a hospital.

"You will destroy that monstrosity with your bare hands. The sight of it and you makes me feel sick!"

Carlisle was horrified and devastated,

"My research, my children?" he pleaded pathetically, not seeing that out of his own mouth he'd shown which was more important to him.

"They are not yours and never will be! You will never look on their countenance ever, Carlisle Cullen; your research has been destroyed! No one will ever do this again; we will make sure of it" Pica spat at him,

Finally, he was beginning to see this would be his end, his mate despised him, and his family could barely look at him and his research and children were taken from him. His glorious future was now in ruins like the hospital in front of him. Joham saw this had been a mistake of epic proportions and a breach of all vampire ethics if not their laws. He would not be wriggling out of this tight spot, his arrogance and his own self-importance laid this, their failure at Carlisle's door.

 **IIBOIIN**

Pica and Dora called everyone together; it was time to summon the brothers. But first who would look after the children. They were growing already; many changes had started to happen to them before their eyes. It was apparent the Denali's wanted Ulyana and Maggie and Siobhan equally wanted Niamh. This left only Theodor and the Queens seemed happy to take him back to Italy and bring him up to be a Prince and one day maybe even ruler. They gave Heidi a new job as the boy's champion and protector, using her talents as a warrior, instead of her sexual lure.

Everyone seemed surprised that Rose didn't want the boy, but she had thought long and hard about it. Realising it was one thing to mourn the loss of her ability to bear children, but if they weren't Emmett's then she'd rather not have any. This was a massive step for her; she had at last thrown off the last shackle to her old life and was happy to embrace the new one she had been granted with the Whitlocks.

Esme was going to go to Volterra with the Queens after this, but she did not want to be a mother to Carlisle's child, An aunt maybe but under no circumstances would she ever look at him as a son, she had Emmett and Jasper back now and they were all she needed. She was happy to let them all get on with their own lives, knowing Bella would hold them all together perfectly fine without any interference.

First Dora called Marcus, using a previously arranged pseudonym, pretending to be a purveyor of fine arts and literature. She explained all that had occurred and told him that the time for reclaiming the throne was now.

"Will you be our deciding vote, Marcus? Can we depend on your loyalty against Aro and possibly Caius?" she asked sadly, neither woman relished what was about to occur,

"Yes my Queen, I will back you up one hundred percent. May I add some news I just found out? Felix is not Caius' guard, he's his executioner! Should he step out from behind Aro's prescribed superficial role, he dies, should he help you, he dies! The guards on your tower were also there to kill you and Pica should he succeed in killing Aro!" Marcus told Dora and she gasped.

"Marcus make sure Corin and Chelsea are amongst the party joining us here, we have a secret weapon now," Dora said relieved,

To now know her mate could do nothing, but wait Aro out or they stood to lose each other and Caius would not attempt anything that would threaten her. Pica was pleased for her, she wasn't jealous that her sister still had her mate, in fact, she was happy for her.

 **IIBOIIN**

Peter, Bella and Jasper sat discussing Bella's use of her shield, could she do more? Was it just a mental shield? They needed to help her explore it and while the awaited the brother's arrival and with so many talents here it would be the best opportunity they had.

"Okay suga', imagine your shield, close your eyes and find it within you. Zafrina will project somethin' into my head and we want you to do to me what you did to those poor women" Peter said squeezing her hand and sending her all his love and confidence through his eyes as they held hers,

"Hmm, I see it; it's not one but two parts! One is tightly around my own mind and the other is fluid, moving, undulating" Bella said in a quiet voice as if scared it would disappear.

"Good, now reach it out Bella, wrap it around Peter's mind as you did before," Jasper said sending her confidence and pride,

Kate was coming slowly up behind them; she was going to zap Peter to see if Bella's shield kept out mental gifts with a physical effect. Unlike Zafrina's which was a mental one with a mental effect, Jane's was similar to Kate's just a hundred times stronger, so they thought it best not to go there first. Several things happen at once,

"Zafrina's projection is gone," Peter said and Bella opened her eyes to see Kate, hand raised to shock Peter.

Bella shouted his name, hauled her shield completely over Peter's whole body and her own like a second skin, and then pulsed it out rebuffing Kate. It sent her flying back several feet and as everyone starred between Bella and Kate. Jasper gently touched Bella's shield, it was solid under his barley caressing fingers, an impassable barrier around the two, her eye's swung around to him and Jasper winked at her smiling widely. This had the desired effect and she burst out laughing.

"Sorry Kate, you blindsided me and I just reacted!" Bella called over to the blonde who was still sitting on the ground feeling stunned.

Peter scooped Bella up in his arms and spun her around before kissing her soundly, before turning to his brother,

"And you Mr caressy fingers, keep them to yourself, I felt it too!" Peter said as he shuddered and Emmett burst out laughing,

"Hell yeah, he's got awesome fingers!" Ashley yelled and if he could have blushed, Jasper would have.

"Too Much Information people! Let's stay on track here, well done Bella. Now, do it again!" Dora ordered and the training began in earnest.

By the end of the day, she could cover them all, while Jane tried her damnedest to attack them. Only Peter could feel what Bella felt when her shield was assailed. They concluded it was a mate thing between the two. So not only could Bella repel both kinds of mental attacks but actual physical ones as well, which Emmett was only too happy to try out. She sent him flying in all directions and he was having a ball.

 **IIBOIIN**

The panicked call had been made to Volterra. They were afraid, didn't know what to do! Surrounded by dead women and babies! Aro could barely make sense of it until Pica said Joham's name. This name he knew of old, he was a woman hater and scientist.

"Are you safe my love?" Caius shouted,

"Yes, Jane is protecting us Caius" Dora answered in a timid voice.

"We're on our way, stay calm and don't worry" he replied for the first time, speaking out before Aro,

"Of course we are! Gianni get the plane ready to leave in thirty minutes" Marcus added and Aro stared at the two of them.

He had been going to send a team and if unfortunately the Queens were lost to then all the better. But they had pre-empted him and he could not lose face. So revising his plans he ordered everyone to make ready. As his brother's turned to leave Aro did not see Marcus wink at Caius or how Caius raised his eyes to the heavens and thanked the deities, freedom was at hand. Aro was pleased; two men who'd in the past thwarted him.

Carlisle all those years ago finding out about how he controlled Volterra using Chelsea. Then tried to blackmail him, but when he went to Carlisle's quarters to kill him he was gone. Leaving a note saying if Aro came after him, he'd tell the old guard, both in Volterra and outside, those who were loyal to the Queens, what Aro had done. So he let the freak go, living his perverted life drinking from lesser beasts. Yes, this would be a pleasure.

Then there was Joham, he had worked for Aro for hundreds of years, creating painful deaths for any that dared to come against him. The fool had fallen for a chambermaid and wanted to change her and leave. Aro had made sure Joham heard the last thing she ever said. It was Aro's name as he defiled her virgin body. Granted, Aro mused she was saying no, but poor Joham thought otherwise! He left then taking all his research and stock of potions with him and Aro had to resort to doing thing the old fashioned way again. Torture!

So yes two enemies out of his way would be fun, it's a pity these idiots were coming too, or he could have rid himself of the Queens for all time. But maybe next time, he didn't care when but it would happen, who would he blame it on then! Oh, yes he had engineered the death of his sister! He gave the Romanians their freedom, but only if they killed Didyme first and of course they grabbed the chance. But what Aro in his arrogance didn't know was Didyme had only been the wife of Marcus, wife and lover for many years but they knew they were not mates.

So keeping Marcus under Chelsea's thrall was pointless and many hundreds of years after the event, his mate arrived in Volterra. She was aware right away and became the right hand of her mate, his eyes and ears. Heidi pretended to be dim and vapid for only Aro, even Caius was aware and said nothing. This was an act of small revenge on Aro, but satisfying none the less.

Aro was too arrogant to even read her assuming her life would have been petty and tawdry not worth his time. The coven of the Vulture was built on quicksand and very soon it would fall. The time of the **Volturi** was over and the return of Good Will was soon, with the return of the **Voluntas** Queens.

* * *

 **Niamh - pronounced: Neve**

 **Panambi meaning: Butterfly**

 **Temioua meaning: the** **heavenly** **night sky**

 **Yesenia meaning: flower**

 **Itati meaning: white rock**

 **Ульяна - pronounced:** **ooLYAHnah** **(English version Ulyana)**

 **The last name** **Orlovis** **derived from the male first name Orel. Orel means eagle in Russian.** **In ancient Russian mythology, eagle – is the lord of the heavens: strong, healthy and long-lived.**

 **Volturi (Latin) meaning: Vulture**

 **Voluntas (Latin) meaning: Good Will,** **purpose, will, desire, wish, favour, consent**


	11. Your Sins Will catch You Out

**A/N: Thanks everyone, 'Don't Change For Me, Cause I'll Never Change For You' just passed the 80,000 hits mark xx Alexis**

* * *

If Aro thought there was something wrong he didn't show it. He certainly didn't think Marcus and Caius could do anything against him. Chelsea controlled Marcus and as long as Aro controlled Dora, he controlled Caius. Over the years he refused to read either of them, due to the vile hatred for him in their thoughts, especially Caius. The varied ways he dreamt of killing Aro were, with each passing decade more and more elaborate. But they were also possible and lengthy, something Aro did not want to see or be reminded of.

So due to his own arrogance, he knew nothing of Marcus and Heidi. Knew nothing of Jane's allegiances to the Queens. Knew nothing of Caius' helping Marcus, by leaving things lying around. Things that were not meant for other's eyes. Many in Volterra worked against him cautiously and stealthily, Demetri, for instance, was often helping Marcus, undetected. Only Felix, Chelsea and Alec were truly loyal to Aro, but they too were eager to claim what he'd offered so long ago. Marcus and Caius' thrones, were what Aro waved under their noses, but had no intention of ever letting them have them.

Chelsea thought she had Aro's heart, but how can one with no heart give it to another. She had his body, but even then she was unaware she shared it with several others. Most of the other guards would go with the strongest leader, which was at present Aro. But not for very much longer, the Queens were about to reclaim their thrones and heads would roll and pyres would be lit sooner than anyone ever guessed. The winds of change were starting to blow and all who held the Queens captive would be swept aside. Pain and death would be their penance.

So as the plane touched down in Rio, Marcus and Caius hung back letting Felix and Alec take their places either side of Aro. A boat was procured as Aro had no intention of swimming, he would not lower himself. Whereas the Queens had endured along with the others, proving their leadership to be better, leading by example nor fear and tyranny. History has long proved great leaders fight with their men, not ordering them to their deaths alone.

As the swept ashore and up the dock to the house as seemed quiet, there sat Dora and Pica, Jane and Heidi either side of them. Then Aro's eyes fell upon Carlisle and Joham on their knees, restrained by two Amazon women. He realised right away they had had their tongues removed as they were making unintelligible noises.

"Dora, my love are you okay?" Caius said as he rushed forward to her side,

"Heidi, is all well with you dearest one," Marcus said also surging forward and Aro knew now something was wrong here.

"Jane, are you alright," Renata said leaving Aro's back, to rush at the small blonde,

Felix tried to grab her and found his way blocked by a barrier he could not see.

"What no concern for me Aro? No are you well my wife! Well, I didn't really expect you to care! You are a selfish evil bastard and look you've brought your whore with you. How are you, Chelsea? Oh, don't think I've forgotten you either Corin, hiding at the back won't save you this day" Pica's voice rang out loudly and the guard gasped,

"Pica, what is this? How dare you speak to me like that and denigrate my guard?" Aro shouted, still not seeing what was going on right in front of him.

"How dare I! I dare because I am your Queen, your ruler! You have finally made your last mistake in underestimating me and Athenodora, Aro Volturi!" she said in such a regal tone the guard took notice.

"Who is going to stop me Pica, you and your bitch of a sister? I think not! I subdued you once, there will not be a next time, you will die today. I see seven of you and the two Amazons, is that all you've got?" Aro postured while signalling Alec to do something,

"Don't waste your time Alec, I warned you all those years ago, you backed the loser!" Jane said laughing and as Felix stepped forward threateningly she dropped him where he stood.

"Not just the seven you see before you Aro, let me introduce our loyal friends and subjects. The Amazon Coven of course and their newest member, the Denali Coven, the Irish Coven and the Whitlock Coven. I make that twenty-five. Oh wait, twenty-four apparently the Denali's no longer want Eleazar, he's all yours" Dora said as Peter threw Eleazar at Aro's feet,

This was not good Aro thought; they had both Major and Captain Whitlock on their side, so now with Caius, they had the top three fighters in the vampire world on their side. His only real power was Alec and although they had the larger number, the Whitlocks would decimate them quickly.

"So before we get to your crimes Aro, we need to dispose of these two first. So please all sit this may take a few moments" Pica said and Aro made no move to sit, so no one did, except Demetri.

"Bella my dear, if you'd be so kind, and Demetri now's your chance to pick your side," Dora asked kindly of both,

Bella nodded and Demetri rushed to Marcus' side, bowing low to his two Queens,

"My Queen asked you to sit, so sit!" Bella said flattening them all to the ground; she had inverted her shield over them, to stop any escapees.

"Oops, sorry, newborn and all that!" she said laughing,

Some were buried up to their necks in the sand, most just to the knees so they sat down staring at the woman before them, Aro was livid, she was a shield, a powerful shield.

"Don't worry suga', you'll get the hang of it. Most month old newborns can't even dress themselves" Peter told her kissing her cheek,

"A word of warnin', inside Bella's shield your gifts will only work on you, not us" Jasper informed them in a nonchalant voice as he came up behind Bella,

"But ours will work on you" he finished saying,

He then sent them a ton of fear. Nobody noticed he was touching her with just one finger, that's all they needed to get through, but it was a drawback for now.

"Now if we're all comfortable, well as much as you can be buried in the sand. We will begin, bring the prisoners forward, please ladies" Pica asked Zafrina and Senna,

It didn't take long, their crimes were listed. It was noted Joham only became like this because of Aro and that would be added to his own list of crimes. But they both had allowed superiority to guide their behaviour and their crimes were of the most heinous type. Carlisle had allowed his grief at the loss of one child, to do this terrible thing. Aro looked mildly surprised to hear Edward was dead.

Caius too was told he would have to be accountable for setting James loose on the Cullens, as a way of getting at Aro. Innocent lives were lost due to him, namely Edward's death and Ashley's change, but it was not his fault that the tracker refused to stop. Aro was almost distraught upon hearing what Alice had done, not seeing she could not live any longer without her mate. All he could see was the loss of a great gift.

The heartbeats of the children could be heard, as they too listened to the fate of their so-called fathers. But they were shielded from the gaze of all, right at the back. Joham was first to be executed, Nahuel stepped forward to do it himself.

"It is only fitting you should die at the hands of your oldest son, he asked to do this for the others and as retribution for their mother's death's," Dora said and nodded for Nahuel to take his head.

Aro's eyes widened seeing the hybrids strength, unaware that Jasper had been working with him. Showing him how to do it quickly and cleanly using only the power from the forearms, thus intimidating his enemies. Then Raini stepped up and threw Joham's head and body into the awaiting pyre with much relief.

"Carlisle Cullen, you above all others should have known better! Where was that famed compassion for those poor children's mothers? You thought yourself better than them, but you are wrong.

Those women were brave and courageous and you are just a small-minded evil nonentity! Joham at least fed his, did you? No, you let them suffer thinking your skills as a human doctor and scientist could deal with this tragedy, I'm a vampire and this was just sick carnage in my eyes!

If my history serves me well, didn't the humans have an evil scientist who performed atrocities on them? You were once revered as Stregone benefico, now you will be remembered for all time, as the Vampire equivalent of Josef Mengele. That is your legacy!" Pica said scathingly to the crestfallen Carlisle, as he saw finally he'd gone from glory to infamy, due to his own actions.

"Esme Platt of the Voluntas Coven, as the ex-mate of this prisoner, whose actions caused you unwelcomed grief. Who do you designate to be his executioner?

"Peter Whitlock, my Queen" Esme all but whispered.

Peter stepped forward and for once there was no compassion or feeling of any kind on his face, as he even more swiftly removed Carlisle's head.

 _ **'It was a dirty job! A thankless task. One, nobody wanted to take responsibility for. I stepped up, for them, for the children. Evil wears many faces, so I did what needed to be done and did it with a clear conscience'**_

He did this for Jasper and Emmett who could not bring themselves to kill him. They were so disgusted and let down by Carlisle they could barely meet his eyes. Bella and Ashley set his remains upon the pyre for Rose and Esme, both of whom were too distraught to act. For three out of the four, he was their sire and his betrayal was harsh.

 **IIBOIIN**

"I think we might take a break here. Could someone dig our guests out? Caius, we need to discuss your involvement in the Cullen debacle!" Pica said and he nodded.

Caius explained, yes he went behind Aro's back because he refused to do anything. The Cullens were about to get an eighth member who was gifted, making then the largest force outside of Volterra and Aro was just going to let it happen. It was as if Carlisle had a free pass to do as he wished!

They all found this strange. What did Carlisle know that stayed Aro's hand? Did he know what Aro was up to, all those years ago, knew and was he blackmailing him? His freedom for his silence!

"Yes, I paid that fool to rock the boat, scare them even and then Edward died and the coven disintegrated. I was elated and that was to be the end of it. But James wouldn't let go, I don't know why?" Caius said,

"We do, Alice had been James' singer back in 1921and she managed to get away, evade his anger for eighty years give or take. Her mate changed her and James killed him. It took many years before Alice remembered and she set a trap for James once he was after her again. She knew it was you Caius who sent him! Edward tried to play the hero rather than stick to the plan and died.

Then she led them a merry dance feedin' him false information I presumed, about the Cullens and Ashley's whereabouts. He got sick of chasin' false leads and came to us, well he sent someone to get us to find Ashley. But she was with us by them, we'd realised we were mates and once we had the story, Alice knew. Then she killed herself and took James and his mate Victoria out with her, for what they had done to her mate!" Jasper told the Queens.

"Okay, well Aro knew the rules. Change no more than three people. He let Carlisle change four! Covens over five members have to have permission, I doubt that happened! Marcus?" Dora asked,

"No, there is no written confirmation of that in the archives. When did you join Major?" he now asked.

"Around 1950 or 51," Jasper said,

"Also all gifted coven members to be registered. When did the Volturi become aware of Alice? Caius do you know?" Pica asked,

"Alice came to Volterra in 1979, told us the Romanians were planning a coupe, along with the Spanish contingent. We quashed it right away and when Aro tried to get Alice to join us, she said you Major, were her mate!" Caius told them all.

"We were merely companions, by then we were just friends. Didn't Aro read her?" Jasper said confused,

"I think he tried and she showed him a vision instead. He gave up after that!" Marcus supplied laughing,

"I think she played him, showing him a false future. Possibly his death at your hands Major!" he finished by saying.

"Maybe not that false after all!" Peter added and everyone nodded.

So even though it was done with malintent, Caius had not actually broken any laws. But both Carlisle and Aro had. One blatantly flouted the rules about his coven's size and its gifts; the other knew but did nothing for fear of exposure even at that late stage in the game. Carlisle it seems was not so mild-mannered as he portrayed. Seeking out the influential old guard, making friends in awkward places for Aro. All in case he needed to sell him out.

"Do you the previous Cullen coven accept Caius' account of the events leading up to Edward Cullen's death? Though done underhandedly it was lawful in its legitimacy?" Pica asked and they all nodded, these kinds of dealings were not that unusual in vampire life.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Right then, Maggie we are in need of your particular talent. We will give the guard a choice, him or us! We would like your view on each ones real answer" Dora now asked,

"Just tap her shoulder if they are lying. We'll do the rest" Dora said, her voice holding a no-nonsense vibe to it.

One by one the guard was brought forward and asked to bend the knee to the Queens or be placed on trial with Aro. All agreed, but Maggie indicated five were lying. They were ushered to one side; finally, Afton was brought forward,

"My Queens, I willingly give you my fealty, but I do not wish to remain a guard in Volterra. I am weary of all the lies and subterfuge. Chelsea has lied to me for centuries, we are not mates and never were" he said in a tired and lacklustre voice, "I wish to be free!"

With that, he looked up at Pica and Dora but caught Maggie's eyes instead and they stared at each other until Dora cleared her throat,

"I believe Ireland is very nice at this time of year Afton!" Pica said raising an eyebrow and he sighed deeply and stood to hold out his hand to Maggie which she took willingly.

All that remained were Santiago, Felix, Alec, Chelsea, Corin and Aro himself.

"Well Santiago, where do you stand in all of this madness?" Pica now asked the warrior standing to one side, away from the others,

"I stand with you, of course, my Queen," he said smiling as he approached her,

Kneeling at her feet and taking her hand in his own he kissed her knuckles and Aro hissed loudly.

"Treacherous beast, how dare you! She is my wife!" Aro spluttered,

"Actually I'm not, you were my Consort. But Marcus will be making that mistake disappear soon. A marriage of Royalty is not that of husband and wife. It is of Queen and Consort, you are still just one of my subjects. While your bed saw a parade of hundred's Aro, mine saw only one other for the last one thousand years! He will make a far better consort than you ever did, you arrogant fool!" Pica said regally and Santiago bowed low to her.

"You have but to command me my Queen and it shall be done," He said standing behind her now,

"He's got much prettier manners too Pica. Good choice my sister" Dora said smirking at Aro, who was fuming.

"Now you five, you do not deserve, nor will you be given the choice. Each of you betrayed us both and your lives are forfeit. Well, Aro there you stand with your two lackeys and your two whores! Oh look, they didn't know. Not very bright or observant are you Corin? Dear me Chelsea you didn't think he really cared for you?

As for you two fools, what did he offer you? No, let me guess? Caius and Marcus' thrones, am I right? Yes, I thought so! Two thrones for four vampires.

What do they call that nowadays Ashley?" Pica asked sweetly of the young girl,

"Timeshare, my Queen" Ashley replied barely able to hold her grin from breaking into a huge smile.

Sniggers went around the beach, some happy to see Felix and Alec pulled down a peg or two. Many were beginning to feel their freewill return, now that Bella's shield had set them free of Chelsea's manipulations.

"Jane dear, if you and Renata wish to leave, please do!" Dora said knowing the time had come to start taking heads,

"No my Queen, thank you but we'll stay. My brother made his choice and he will have to pay dearly for it" Jane replied stoically, knowing Alec was about to die.

"Before we serve sentence on these five, Eleazar, where do you stand? Will you bend the knee willingly?" Pica asked the man, who'd been silent this whole time,

"Yes my Queen, I too live to serve. I accept your right and will abide by your judgement" He said quietly, having lost everything, but mostly his pride.

The Queens looked at Maggie and she nodded, he was telling the truth, for once anyway,

"Where will you go?" Dora asked.

"Spain my Queen, I will return home to study, but if you have need of me at any time, I will heed your call," he said bowing low,

"Go then Eleazar, take your freedom and don't squander it this time" Pica added and Eleazar disappeared into the water and was gone.

 **IIBOIIN**

"So Corin, not so high and mighty now are you? Not gloating over our misfortune, not parading around in our clothes and our jewels today I see!" Pica said and genuine fear showed on Corin's face,

"She thought us stupid, Pica. She stole our things and lied to everyone saying we gave her them. Then when we actually did, to make her forget to use her gift on us. Well then, she told others Aro gave her them, to demean us" Dora said her voice showing no emotion at all.

"You will die today Corin alongside your three accomplices because without your gifts he could have done nothing, he used you all to keep us prisoner. Making you guilty of treason! Don't think for one moment you could say it was an order or you feared for your life. Don't insult our intelligence or demean yourself more" Pica said shaking her head in a disgusted fashion,

"Santiago, how would you like to be our new Commander of the Guard, second only to Caius himself? Sounds much better than mere Captain of the guard don't you think?" Dora said and everyone could see Felix bristle at the insult.

"I am honoured my Queen, thank you. What would you have me do first?" he said bowing deeply,

"Those guards loyal to Aro, if you please, have to go!" Dora said and within seconds the five were no more and Caius flicked his wrist at some of the lower guards and they rushed forward to dispose of the bodies.

"Also those cloaks and his insignia, burn them all. We can do better than that, more becoming and befitting for the tasks ahead" Pica said and the guard immediately complied, all stripping of the dull grey clocks and Volturi crests and adding them to the flames.

Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, Afton, Renata and Santiago also stepped up and in a flurry of black and grey threw their cloaks and insignia into the pyre too.

"The symbol of the Vulture will be destroyed; from this day on it will be an offence to wear it and the punishment will be death!" Dora's voice rang out, making even Aro flinch.

"Now to the main event! You five are on trial here for your crimes against the thrones of Voluntas, not just us personally. Your greed, your desire for power and your weakness, have brought you all here. Yes, weakness!" Pica stated firmly,

"You Chelsea are the weakest of all. You had the power to make yourself Queen and did not, instead you crawled into the bed of a greedy arrogant fool" Dora told her.

"Felix you could have been Caius' right hand, but you played his executioner and prison warder instead. Thinking Aro would actually give you real power, fool!" Pica said scathingly,

"Alec, not only a fool but an arrogant one at that! You thought your gift better than all others, but as you see it is not. You let Aro lead you around like a dog on a leash, pathetic. You wanted the throne, but have no idea how to wield it!" Dora spat at him, totally annoyed by his overinflated ego.

"Jane and Heidi if you would be so kind," Pica said waving at Chelsea and Corin, "Caius and Santiago remove those two imbeciles" she added indicating Felix and Alec,

Just then the bubble of Bella's shield filled with blackish smoke and everyone gasped. As it settled only the four previous guards were in a trance and Aro was looking around wildly.

"I thought he might do that, so I put Aro in a separate shield. I assume you wanted him awake to hear and see his own fate!" Bella said and the Queens smiled up at her,

"Thank you, my dear, most thoughtful," Dora said knowing Aro had expected Alec to use his gift on them all and thus escaped somewhat from this humiliation.

The four were quickly disposed of and now only Aro stood inside Bella's shield. He tried to look unaffected by what had befallen him, but now knew in keeping his enemies alive, he'd sealed his own fate.

"So finally Aro, your crimes are too many to recount. We know, as do you what they were! You will die today at the hands of the two men you wronged the most. Marcus and Caius were held prisoner by you for just as long as Athenodora and I. You biggest error was in not killing us all, but you just had to gloat and see us debased. This proves you were never fit to rule, you are weak!" Pica said looking down her nose at him,

"The first rule of enemy engagement is, would you care to enlighten him, Major?" Dora said smiling condescendingly at Aro.

"My Queen, always kill your biggest threat first. The lesser ones will fall in line or die regardless!" Jasper said nodding to the Queens.

"There you have it, Aro; you should have killed us when you arranged for Didyme's death all those years ago. I would have, we killed to take the throne and if you hadn't interfered we would have killed Vladimir and Stefan too. Ensuring no retaliation, as they have tried over the years. Your weakness has brought you here today, your failure to be a true leader has brought you here today. I am disgusted I thought you fit to be my consort, you are weak!" Pica said denigrating him.

"Marcus, Caius? Please finish this once and for all. We have a world to rebuild and I for one am ready to start!" Dora said and with that, the two vampires tore Aro to shreds before Caius lent down and set them all ablaze.

The Queens had shown everyone they could be ruthless, but that they also could be fair. The mark of true leaders, they were born to lead the vampire world and now after all this time, they would be able to do so.


	12. Et principium novi Imperii

**A/N: Well that's it folks, the end of another story. Hope you all enjoyed it xx Alexis**

* * *

All that could be heard on the island once known as Isle Esme was the sound of fluttering heartbeats. All others were still and silent in their relief and sadness. Relief it was over, after many centuries and sadness that so many had been hurt by the greed and arrogance of one vampire. His misuse of power, his rule more cruel than the ones who'd been deposed. The way ahead would be fraught with enemies and dissenters, but the Queens of the Voltunas Coven were ready and more than able to meet the challenge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we the Queens of Voluntas, thank you. What you have helped us do here has elevated your covens to an exalted position. Your covens above all others, no matter the lineage have the undying respect and admiration of the ruling house of Voluntas" Dora said smiling at them all,

"We would also like to ask you all, to select one member of your coven to be ambassador to us for your area. But because we expect our American ambassador to control Mexico too, Major we need it to be you!" Pica said and Jasper nodded understanding why.

So Carmen Denali was to be ambassador for Alaska, Canada, Greenland and Iceland. Major Jasper Whitlock for mainland America, Mexico and the surrounding Islands and Countries down to Panama. Zafrina would take responsibility from Columbia downwards to the end of Argentina and any outlying Islands. Siobhan would become ambassador for Northern Europe; the rest would be sorted out later once other covens had been contacted.

Huilen, Yesenia and the older children were given coven status and were now no longer hidden nomads, but the Guaraní Coven, as most were originally from these peoples and spoke this language. The Queens asked Esme to sell them the island so it could be used as the ambassadorial seat for this area. Due to its hidden from human eyes location. With the proviso the burial sites for the young mothers would never be disturbed. Zafrina was very pleased as she did not want the Amazon jungle trampled beneath the feet of many vampires.

"Although Pica and I will be the face of the Voluntas, we will also be heading a council of seven. Marcus, Caius, Heidi, Santiago and Esme will be joining us on this council. There will be no badgering or bullying to make decisions, but true discussions and debates" Dora said smiling at those around her, Esme was shocked but nodded her agreement.

"Jane and Renata have asked to leave us for now, going to Renata's home in Malta. They will offer Luca the position of ambassador for Southern Europe, so that we do not seem to be ruling unfairly and Luca's position is above reproach as it is" Pica now told everyone.

"There will be new laws or old ones will be revised. Aro corrupted everything we once stood for and it will take time to put it right. But first will be the feeding tours, they will be banned. That fool nearly revealed us all with his arrogance. So from now on we hunt for our own food, spreading our net wide" Pica announced and everyone nodded agreeing that with today's technology they were in danger of exposing the vampire world.

"We will be moving out of Volterra still in the countryside, going to our own castle in Anacona, the Rocca di Bolignano. Aro was in the process of selling it, so we will appear to buy it. The Volterra tours will continue as just that, real tours. Hopefully taking the attention off of the Citadel now" Dora told the quiet audience before her.

"In fact we will be buying many old castles and fortresses. They will be a good way to make the vampire world revenue, turning parts into hotels and conference centres. This will be your job Esme, we know you are more than capable" Pica said taking Esme's hand and patting it.

"Marcus, the Volterra Citadel will become the archive for all the others, we have enough treasures to fill them and many more. You and Heidi will take charge of this and organise exhibitions all over the world, let's use what we have to make money, we have no need of criminal activities. Unlike Aro we are above that, we are better than that!" Dora said to her brother of many years, knowing this was one of his dearest wishes.

"It is time my fellow vampires to give back to the humans who sustain us. We will utilise their technologies, their inventiveness and their capacity to survive, make it our own and along side of the humans we too will survive and endure" Pica stated to her enraptured audience, who broke out into applause.

"Caius, you and Santiago will build a guard, one never seen since you yourself were human. They will be rotated amongst the castles and outposts as a sign we are very much in control. You first order of business is the removal of Stefan and Vladimir, their days are numbered and they will pay for the death of Didyme very soon!" Dora told her mate, he and Santiago shook hands and left to start planning the Romanians demise.

With that all decided the time to leave was upon them all. The boat Aro had hired would ferry them all back to Rio and from there they would all head home. The Queens reminded the Irish and Denali covens not to be strangers as the three children had a sibling bond they could not ignore.

"Go forth my friends, today starts the ' **Et principium novi Imperii** ', we are pleased and proud to have you with us now and for all time" Pica said as they all bowed before their true leaders and all felt hope for the first time that a fair and just era had begun.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Wow, they are awesome. Literally born to rule, don't you think Peter?" Bella asked snuggled up to Peter on their flight home to Seattle,

"They sure are Suga', I can see a lot of changes comin' out of Italy for a while. The old guard became complacent in their absence; they'll be gettin' a rude awakenin'. Aro left them be, because he didn't want the Queens reinstated. Now they might not be so happy they're back, fun times ahead" Peter said, seeing some grime times in the Queens future as they drag their world forward into this century.

"So what happens now? If Jasper's busy being ambassador and you with him. What happens to the business?" Bella quizzed, worried their way of life would change too much,

"I'll only be helpin' out, when there's trouble. Ashley will be with him at functions and meetings occasionally. I was thinkin', we should have a more online approach, so it don't matter where we are! How does that sound? We'll have to leave eventually anyway, so doing it online means we don't have to stop" Peter suggested and the other all agreed, that would work out for all of them.

"But first off Suga' we're havin' a honeymoon. We'll go see the world through your vampire eyes. Learn all there is to know about each other. Would you like that my Bella?" he asked her sweetly,

If her heart could have beat it would have been fluttering, as Peter in his usual or should that be unusual manner proposed to her. Venom filled her eyes as she saw him holding out a stunning Art Deco 18KT Gold & Platinum Emerald cut Aquamarine Solitaire Diamond Ring from about 1940.

"Yes, I'd like that very much Peter" she answered kissing him soundly, after he placed it on her finger and the others groaned as they deepened the kiss.

"Reign that in Peter before Jasper starts projecting it to the whole plane. How they gonna explain we crashed cause the pilot was jerking off?" Emmett griped and everyone burst out laughing.

So not only a new era for the Queens, but the Whitlocks too. Jasper proposed to Ashley not long after they reached home and Emmett decided what the hell, he'd never married Rose under his real name before and on a dull wet Seattle day a justice of the peace married the three couples at the Monroe house, with the Denali's and Esme in attendance. Little Ulyana was acting as flower girl for them all and she was an angel, that girl would be a heart breaker when she finally stopped growing.

For once it was a relatively quiet affair, no over the top signs of wealth or any unneeded fancy trimmings. Just three beautiful women in dresses of their choice and their mates resplendent in their tuxes. Bella's was of course a 40's style strapless tea length gown with a lace bolero type jacket, all white with matching shoes and gloves. Rose opted for a white floor length silk shift dress, with long sleeves and a short flared train; it was a definite 30's style and more stunning in its simplicity. Her statuesque figure only one of a few who could carry it off so well.

Ashley decided on a very short backless white lace dress with lace sleeves and hers was of course the most modern looking. It was cheeky and flirty without being tasteless, suiting her personality perfectly. The three women walked down the short aisle arm in arm, basically giving each other away. With nothing to prove they were just three couple all in love and ready to spend eternity with each other and their friends. Each couple went on the honeymoon's of their own choosing, only agreeing to return three months from this day to begin moving their combined business' to Montana.

They had bought three massive plots of land side by side and each couple intended to build their own style of home, stamping their own mark on it. All six would start on one and then move on to the next until all three were built. Jasper and Ashley were aiming for a plantation house, but not stark white and standing out. They wanted it to have a weathered look as if it had been there a while. She was basing it on the Melrose Plantation and it would look good once completed, theirs would be the first to be built.

They would be far enough away from all humans that hiding wouldn't be a problem and staying long term wouldn't be either. Jasper and Ashley's would double up as his ambassador head quarters, but they doubted they would have that many visitors or functions as most vampires were nomads and America held very few large covens. They were bigger in Mexico and beyond, but they would be there if anyone needed help or a place of refuge.

Bella and Peter were looking at a ranch style home, sprawling and wooden. The perfect place for her cowboy to relax and be himself. They too were aiming for aged timber, so it would look like it should always have been there. Rose and Emmett were building a Spanish style hacienda, a two storey house with hidden and open courtyards complete with fountains. Rose wanted someplace she could just be herself without anyone seeing her. Emmett wanted an Olympic sided swimming pool.

 **IIBOIIN**

"Oh Peter, this has been the best trip ever. We've been to the bottom of the deepest ocean, the top of the tallest mountain and even Antarctica. I've seen things I could never even have guessed existed, thank you" Bella said kissing him with a passion that would never ebb,

"Yup, suga' being a vampire has some advantages, we get to go places others wouldn't dare. I'm happy to have made you happy baby. I love you!" he replied making her smile brightly at him.

They were getting ready to make their way home to America, where Peter had bought a helicopter to get them all to Montana. He was intending to teach Bella how to fly it, so she would be able to get about if she wanted. It would be great for the business to he felt. The three women had kept in contact throughout their separate honeymoons, sharing secrets and finding out what the others were up to.

"Come back to bed cowboy, we'll be too busy over the next few months for much us time" Bella said holding out her hand,

"Never, I'll never be too busy for you my Bella" he growled as he crawled up the bed towards her.

Making love slowly all through the long night, each knowing just where and how to touch the other for maximum effect. Inside Bella's shield the world could explode and neither would know. She found it impossible to keep down when they were like this; Jasper said it was a mate thing and her way of protecting Peter while he was otherwise occupied. Peter was happy to accept it, as it seemed to make it all more intense there in her bubble he was content and free. It also didn't harm matters being soundproof, they could not be heard or hear anything themselves.

Lying in each other's arms afterwards was the time Peter loved the most, they would talk and make plans. Share their wants and desires, this was when they got to know each other the most and he revelled in it. Finding Bella was without a doubt in his mind the best thing that had ever happened to him, how he'd ever thought what he had with Charlotte was love he now couldn't understand.

 **IIBOIIN**

As they headed to the airport Bella got word from Anacona, the Romanians were dead along with some of their supporters and most of the dissenters now fell into line in the face of retribution. Esme was having a great time restoring castles to their former glory and adding more modern stuff the hotel and conference centres too. The rest of the world had appointed their ambassadors.

Amun was angry that he had not been chosen. But nobody trusted him with any type of power. He had proven himself untrustworthy in the past and leopards don't change their spots, as they say! Everyone was going to Italy in a few months, all the ambassadors would meet, swear fealty to the Queens and then get down to business after that.

As they arrived back at the house in Seattle, Bella was happy to see her sister's and her brother's too. Jasper and Ashley were flying down with them, but Emmett and Rose would be driving. In a huge juggernaut of a truck, containing everything Emmett needed to keep them in contact with not only their own world, but the human one too. Strange as it might seem they could run all their businesses from it.

Ashley and Bella had bonded over their love of antiques before the weddings. Not only spotting fakes but with on touch Ashley knew the provenance of each item, if it was stolen they found a way to reunite it with its rightful owner. Thus began their newest venture, the buying and selling of antique furniture and books. Bella intended to have one room in her home dedicated to the written word. Her love of books had not diminished at all.

In the exact centre of their new home she was having a library, which would connect the two wings. No central entrance but two further along the wings. Where the front entrance should have been would be a tinted plate glass window. It would filter out the UV waves, but still let in the light. The same at the rear of the property, but in the centre of the bookcase lined room would be a circular fireplace. Giving a warmth to the room in the winter and a cosy feel as well.

They had discussed having a pool, but felt it would clash with the surroundings, so Peter would later build a lake, maybe stock it with fish and it would be a haven for passing birds. Giving them a much needed break in their journeys. Their way of giving nature a helping hand, nothing outrageous or over the top. Just a small lake out back, where they could swim when they wanted to.

They would all be roughing it for a couple of weeks until they got Jasper and Ashley's house built, but it would be an adventure and they were all looking forward to it. Once they were there all the building materials would start to arrive as well. The foundations of each house would be laid first and then they would commence with the building of each one. Peter and Bella's home would need the least, whereas Emmett and Rose's would need the most.

So that's the order they would lay them, Hacienda. Plantation and Ranch. With one house being made of only wood, the second half and half and the third all stone, Bella couldn't help but be reminded of the three little pigs and prayed no big bad wolf would ever come to try and blow their homes down. In reality everyone knew if an attack came they would all retreat to Bella's home where she would protect them all under her shield.

Some night they lay under the stars around a campfire, talking and reaffirming their filial bonds, others when the weather was bad they all clamoured inside the juggernaut and watch Emmett work his magic to find them some entertainment. It was then that the first bit of business came their way. Emmett was sorting out a payment for the materials for their house, when he froze. Then rolled up his sleeves and started literally attacking the keypad in front of him.

"Cheeky little fucker, I'll get you!" he hissed and we all raised our eyebrows,

"Someone had been siphoning money from the banks accounts, including ours" he said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"What? How much?" Jasper asked concerned,

"Not much from us, it's slow and well paced. But accumulatively from the whole bank, one million over the last six months. I need to borrow the chopper and go to the banks headquarters tomorrow. Show them my findings, offer our services and plug the leak. Then I'm going to beef up their security, if they are dealing with our money they'll need it" He said decisively.

Once the bank's chairman of the board understood what Emmett was telling him, he was hired to find the thief and given total clearance to find where the stolen money was going. It didn't take much for Emmett to set up a program to collated all monies going out to other banks and find the common account where it was being deposited. Obviously it was in a fake name and the address didn't exist, but Emmett wasn't deterred at all.

He just hacked into the second bank; put a trace on the account and waited for a withdrawal to be made at a cash machine or a payment for a service. Then another quick hack into CCTV at that location and he had him. Ran his photo against bank employees and bingo he had a winner, a low level executive who seemed on the surface squeaky clean. But with loads of digging Emmett found what they were looking for gambling debts and large ones at that.

The sting would come next and for that he needed one of the girls, not Rose she'd scare the pants off of him. So Bella and Ashley tossed a coin for it and Bella won. Emmett would return for her and Peter and they would set the guy up for a big fall. Bella was posing as a rich new client and he would be handling her new account opening for her. Playing a shy recently widowed young woman who knew nothing about handling her own finances.

It was easy to get him to fall for her needy pathetic act and before long he was taking her out to dinner on the bank of course and grilling Bella for as much information as possible. Looks like he had a new game in mind, fleece the widow! That would certainly pay of all his debts in one go. Once he found out Bella was an obscenely rich orphan, whose husband just died last month in strange circumstances.

He thought he'd hit pay dirt for sure, convinced Bella was stupid. Her husband died of a heart attack in another woman's bed and she thought it strange!

"I'm destined to be alone forever, poor little rich girl! That's me" She said adding a strangled sob, then sighing said,

"That's why I moved down here from New York, I couldn't stand the pitying looks anymore. What goods money when you're all alone" she now buried her face in her hankie.

But she saw the unbridled greed flash across his eyes before she did so. It was only two days later he brought papers for her to sign, unaware she could read that fast as he quipped them in front of her and then away. Bella saw the will, leaving everything to him, if anything should happen to her. So he really was going for pay dirt and he expected her to die very soon.

Too bad that wasn't happening any time this century. First he paid someone to kill her in a mugging gone wrong! But was horrified to find the mugger died instead, Peter got a little carried away with him. Next it was an accident with her car that also didn't kill her; he'd paid someone to cut her break lines. She walked away unscathed. He'd have been horrified to see Bella open her car door, put her foot out and bring the car to a stop.

Time to do the job himself he'd thought, paying fools just wasted what money he had. Inviting her out for a drink and a meal he drugged her drink. Bella pretended to feel unwell, dizzy and finally passed out in his car. He drove out to a canyon and set the scene, trying to make it look like suicide, he also tried to move her into the driver's seat but could not budge her, gave up as he thought she'd be thrown through the windshield anyway. At worst thrown about so much with no seatbelt they'd never know where she'd started.

He slowly drove the car almost to the edge, got out and let it roll forward. He turned around to see two police cars pull up; he was trying desperately to think up a plan. A movement to his left made him turn and that new guy from the bank was there. Another guy stood with arms crossed looking as if he wanted to kill him and finally her, she walk from the edge kissed the cheek of the angry guy and turned to look at him.

The cops arrested him on three counts of attempted murder with intent to defraud the victim and theft of monies from his place of work. He spluttered and yelled,

"Why couldn't you just die?" Bella smiled for once showing her teeth and he stepped away from her,

"Not my time asshole! I've so much to live for" she said as Peter wrapped his arms around her as the police lead him away.

 _ **'My venom ran cold as the car plunged over the precipice! I knew she was fine, but for one long solitary moment I felt the pain, the pain I'd feel if I ever lost that woman, my woman! I never wanted to feel that way again, it was worse than dyin' and I should know, cause I've already done that!'**_

When the case hit the courts Emmett was inundated with people wanting their security updated. The firm had cases stacked up for months and the houses were finished. Bella had enjoyed her time helping out like that. But wouldn't want to do it often, too much stress she told them all and they laughed shaking their heads at her. But Bella wanted a semi quiet life with Peter. Doing the odd PI cases and selling antiques with Ashley.

She even thought she might write some articles on personality disorders, because that guy was definitely not normal. Who knew maybe when they all returned from Anacona, she might do that. After all she had all the time in the world to decide, because like she'd said 'She had so much to live for'.

* * *

 **Et principium novi Imperii (Latin)** \- The Beginning of a new Empire


End file.
